My Little Pony: Call of Heroes
by OmegamanX
Summary: The Land of Equestria stands on the brink. Dark creatures are gathering in the night. Out of this gathering dark, a pair of heroes arrive, one brash and the other meek. Warning, contains anthro ponies and borderline sues. Human X Pony Relations and Violence.
1. Prelude

My little Pony- The Tale of Simon.

By OmegamanX and Commissar Danno

A/N- The plot of this story as well as OC's belongs to Commissar Danno and OmegamanX. Otherwise the rest belongs to their respected owners who we respect a lot and do not want to piss off. Also this story will have Anthro-Ponies

Prelude: A home away from home

Long ago in the land of Equestria there lived ponies, unicorns, and Pegasus's, whom all lived in perfect unity. However that peace did not last for long. For there were dark forces deep in the shadowy forests of Neverday, where the trees are so thick and twisted, that not even the brightest light could penetrate. There the Skaven, hideous rat people of the underworld have begun to unite. It was there that they would have spelt certain doom for the land of Equestria. However for each force that is bent on destroying a world, there is always a force born...to save it. This force was not a pony, no he was a man whose destiny transcends though time and space. And little did he know his destiny was to embark on a epic quest .

Earth, 10 years ago

A small boy of 5 years was huddling in a corner closet crying, hopping his parents would not find him in the shadows which he resided. He was malnourished, standing at 3'4 with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes, and wore a dirty XL Grey Tee with a pair of blue shorts. His father was a large and overweight man who always came home late, smelling of alcohol and sex. He was a very violent man who abused his 7 year old son. The father always said, "He's a little bastard, he is not my son!" And with those words he would take his belt and hit the poor boy as hard as he could. The mother was no better for she would constantly hit the poor boy as well calling him a screw up for ruining her marriage with his father, and any other relationships she tried to have but all fled at the sight of the young boy. Tonight would be no different for him.

As the young boy hid in the closet, he hoped he could stay hidden long enough so that his parents would fall asleep before they could find him. Then maybe able to sneak some food from the kitchen he desperately needed. He heard heavy foots steps as well as belching and drunken ramble. The young boy could feel his heart beat to him it seemed louder than a jackhammer as it pounded in his ear drums. He clamped his mouth shut so he would not make any noise, fearful that even the sound of his breath could revel his location. He then heard crashing and yelling. The boy Shivered in fear as the door to his closet was ripped off. He then stared in the face of the devil, his own father. The ogre of a man grabbed the boy by his neck and threw him into the wall. He yelped out in pain and started to cry, only to be hit with the metal end of the belt. He screamed out loudly but the whips just kept coming. His mother just stood there watching him with a sullen look on her face before turning away. The young boy cried out for mercy but his father just continued to hit him with the belt till he made a large gash in his back. The young boy wept as he lay on the floor, too tired and wounded to get up. But his father wanted to really hurt him and kicked him hard before going up to his room, with his mother.

The boy whimpered and shook as he lay on the floor. He looked up at the window, with tear soaked eyes, at the moon but that night it shined unnaturally. He then saw a blue butterfly that hovered peacefully outside the window. The young boy soon found new strength and stood. He looked over at the butterfly and silently went down the stairs then quietly outside. He followed and tried to catch the blue butterfly, his intentions pure as he wanted to observe it, however the gentle creature fluttered out of his way the entire time as it led him away from his nightmare home. The butterfly lead him to a nearby valley, the sides linked by an old rotten wood bridge. It flew to the other side and the young boy slowly stepped his way on a bridge to get to that butterfly. When he was almost onto the other side he slipped and fell in! He yelled as he fell he was going to die! Before a bright blue light shone in the below in the valley. The boy was blinded and instead of hitting the ground, he was floating, as gently as a butterfly. He gasped as he hit the ground, much like stepping slowly onto a grass field. He looked around, but the blindness had still impaired his sight. He called out and yelled." Help! Please somebody help me!" Though he couldn't see he could still stand. The boy started running as soon as he stood, yelling for help.

The boy ran far, his sight returning, before his legs ran out of energy and he fell out from under him in exhaustion. He panted as he looked around, blinking the last of the blue spots from his eyes. He heard something approach him, he looked up and saw a small bipedal figure with a dark purple horn on its head. He gasped softly as he shuffled to get up and get away from the creature, but he fell and tried to crawl away on his arms. The small horned creature however walked slowly to him. The boy backed up before he backed up into a tree and curled himself up for any pain that he could receive. However there was no pain. The boy looked up and saw a pair of very old, yet very kind eyes looking at him. In the moonlight he can see the creature was very old, crooked and had a white pentagram on her flank. The unicorn looked at him and spoke.

"Why do you flinch in fear? I will not harm you young one." It spoke softly like an old woman.

The boy looked up at her and shivered softly. She came closer to him and gently placed her right hand on his head. "Now let me see where you came from." A moment later she gasped, her breath groaning in soft pain. She then looked down at the boy before she reached her hands around, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered in his ear as tears ran down her face. "No one deserves such treatment, let alone a child." He looked up at her, shocked at what he was hearing from the unicorn. How did she know about his life?

"Come, you must be starved." She said to the boy as she lead him, slowly since his legs were weak, into what looked like a cave it was however very well lit. As she led him deeper into the cave into a room that looked very homely and unlike his house welcoming. The boy looked around as he felt odd, he quickly found himself floating in mid air. His limbs flailed before he was placed in a chair and was served some warm tea and pancakes from the unicorn.

The boy looked at the unicorn, she smiled back. "Go on eat, you need it." She said to him. The boy nodded softly before he slowly started to eat, half expecting it to be poisoned, but it was actuallygood. He didn't know why she was doing this, she barely knew him and yet she was being nice to him. He looked at her cautiously, trying to figure out what she was. She looked much like a unicorn, except she stood on two legs and had a light purple coat instead of a white coat.

He then spoke softly in his meek voice. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The unicorn smiled kindly at the boy. "I am Madam Lonestar." She said to him.

The young boy blinked. "Madam Lonestar?...Thank you ." He told her before he looked around, paying more attention to his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked.

Lonestar looked at him. "You are at my humble home, just a few miles from Ponyville." The young boy stared and blinked. "Ponyville? Does it have ponies?" He asked innocently. Lonestar laughed making the young boy cringe. "Of course this is the world is full of ponies. In fact...you the first of your kind I've seen What are you?" She asked him.

The young boy blinked. "I don't know I never went to school and my parents never gave me a name." He said told the unicorn. Lonestar shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "I can't believe you managed to survive their brutality." The young boy looked down and away from her. "They said I deserve it." He said softly shaking almost out in fear. Lonestar Hugged the boy gently. "No...no one deserves that." She told the boy.

The unicorn then used her magic, her horn glowing, causing a book to float out from a shelf, it landed in front of the pair the book then flipped open. Lonestar then had the pages flip, looking for the right chapter. "Lets see then, dragon? Heavens no. Griffin? Nope. Let's see let's see. Ah human...looks about right. Wait, my word a human!" She said in slight shock before she looked at him. The young boy had finished his food and looked up at her curiously. She seemed to be human, but her skin was a different color, not to mention the horn and other features that made her seem other than himself.

"Why is your skin purple?" The boy asked . Lonestar chuckled softly. "My dear child, I am not like you, I am a pony, a unicorn to be more precise. You are a human, how you found this world I have no idea but you are not unwelcomed." she said with a little whimsie.

The young boy titled his head then he heard something else talking. "Madam lonestar! You come back from your walk?" A small serpent with red scales came out of a hole in the wall. Lonestar smiled. "Ah there you are Sparks." She said to him. Sparks looked at the young boy, as he walked into the room. "What is that doing here?" He asked her, curious about the boy. Lonestar smiled. "He is a human, who had somehow stumbled his way into our world." She told him. Sparks nodded. "I see...well I'm sparks, Lonestar's familiar dragon and you are?". The boy looked down and away, shy and slightly afraid of the dragon.

Lonestar sighed sadly. "He doesn't have a name." She told Sparks of the boys sad tale. This had gotten Sparks a bit angry a bit similar to saying the ocean is wet. "Such nerve! if I ever find out who they were they would...ah...ah...ahhh!"Sparks was fuming at the mouth. Lonestar stared in shock. "Sparks no!" She as she was about to cast a shield around the boy but it was to late. Sparks sneezed a gout of flame and the young boy cried out in pain as his arm was engulfed in flame. However when the fires died down, the boy was fine and a powerful shield was around him by an inner light! Lonestar blinked at him and smiled softly as she realized the boy had power power few in her world possessed besides the unicorns.

"I'm so sorry about Sparks, he is still young, and has no control of his sneezes, I'm however amazed at how you were able to conjure up a shield like that". Lonestar said. The young boy blinked and he gasped at what he was doing before the shield faded. Lonestar placed an aged hand on his head. "Fear not child, you have the gift of magic and I will help you control and use it." She told him. The young boy nodded and smiled. he sensed no ill intent from her, only warmth and love.

Lonestar looked at him. "What shall we call you? I know...a name from legends, a hero who fought the forces of evil using his power. Young child I bestow the name Simon!"

The young boy now known as Simon smiled happy at her, he had finally found a home and a family. For the next 10 years Lonestar trained him in many branches of magic, from conjurations, Illusion, destruction (she was watchful like a hawk during these classes), Alchemy, herbiology, Astrology, and many more. Every night she told him many stories on myths and legends of her people. He grew as well, his hair becoming long, his figure still lithe but much stronger and taller then he was as a child. But if there was one thing that stayed with him, it was a scar left from his fathers belt on the faithful night he left his world, it was an ugly long scar across his chest.

However as time passed Madam Lonestar had gotten older, near the end of the 8th year she was a unicorn of 95 and not even she could have undone the effects of time. She was dying from a failing heart. Simon however stayed up for days on end trying to use what he learned to heal her. But Lonestar knew the end was soon, on her last day she told the boy. "Simon you've grown to be a gentle and kind soul. Please do not fret over me. Death is just another part of life." She wheezed, her eyes being taken by blindness last year. But she held his hand. "Please, grow to be strong grow to be brave, grow to be loved for every ones sake." She told the lad.

Simon had tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to save her. However she knew time was short and spoke to him for a final time. "Simon..." She used her magic to detach her horn from her head. "I've lived a full life a happy life. I want you to use my horn to further practice your gift... I also leave you Sparks." She said as the horn landed in his hands. "I love you as you were my own son goodbye Simon." Then soon with her final words and a smile on her lips, Lonestar took her last breath and died. A peaceful death, one with no regrets.

Simon wept and cried over her death for when she died. So did his courage and confidence for he never ventured beyond the cave that was sealed under a rock by his own doing. For the next two years Simon spent his time looking at the horn that he had turned into a wand and wept softly as he wasted away in a corner. However Sparks, the red dragon had other plans for this boy. For Madam Lonestar told him the boy was destined for greatness and he would not stand by to let Simon waste away in a dark corner. Now starting two years and a day after Lonestars death Sparks would force Simon out and into Ponyville and make him face his destiny and also some new clothes since he still wore the same grey tee shirt and makeshift shorts.

Prelude Chapter End


	2. Emergency's

Chapter 1: Emergency's

Note: The following events take place right after Nightmare Moon and right before Ticket Master.

1010101010101

It was another beautiful day in the village of Ponyville. The sun was shining brightly as the birds sang with beauty and grace. All the while the ponies did their daily routine, some partied hardy, some worked, but all in all, everyone had fun.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she walked down the village center with her baby dragon Spike, whom was walking right by her side. She has changed quite a bit ever since the battle with Nightmare Moon. Twilight now had friends and knew the importance of them, unlike before where she thought of them as a hindrance to her studies. She was tall with purple coat, her hair was long and was a deep purple color with a line of pink going down, a few stars was her cutie mark that was covered up by her skirt. She wore a white blouse with a brown vest, messenger bag and ankle length skirt.

The unicorn smiled happily as she walked to Rarity's house. She knocked on Rarity's door, the white coated unicorn answered the door."Good morning rarity." Twilight said, as Rairty looked up with a grin. "Oh Good morning to see you as well Twilight Sparkle." Rarity looked busy, with strings on her shoulders and sweat staining her red one piece thigh length dress, which showed off her voluptuous form. Her royal purple hair that was stylish was a little messy, Rarity also had diamonds on her flank that were covered up." You must pardon me but can we talk as I work on a outfit?" Rarity asked." Oh no, I don't mind." Rarity nodded and got back to work.

Twilight smiled as she watched her work. "I'm here to see if you can do me a favor." She asked. Rarity looked up from her work. "Certainly, what would that be?" She asked curiously."Well I was wondering if you can make a suit for Spike for some formal occasions." Twilight told her. Spike himself was too love stuck to take notice to what Twilight sparkle had said. He looked at rarity with dreamy eyes as he pictured himself to be a great hero and Rarity was his damsel. This was humorous to everyone but none had the heart to give him the book..."She's just not that into you."

Rarity smiled. "Of course Twilight." She then added the finishing touches on her commissioned outfit, she then started fresh with new fabric and used her magic to start a truly grand outfit for the baby dragon. At the very moment Rarity was about to cut the black fabric, Rainbow dash came zooming in to the room through a open window. "Hey guys!" She said as she landed proudly. Rainbow Dash was a light blue pony with wings, rainbow hair, a skin tight pair of grey shorts and tee shirt, which wasn't tight enough to show her flat chest. She had a tomboyish attitude with a need for speed.

Twilight giggled softly. "Morning rainbow what brings you here?" Rainbow smiled. "I'm kinda looking for sparks." Rarity blinked. "Oh that's right! Today's when Sparks gets his essentials." She said to them. Twilight blinked and asked dumfounded. "Whos sparks?".

Rainbow looked at her. "Sparks is a dragon like Spike here but he's much older, also he was Madam Lonestar's dragon." This only confused Twilight even more. "Whos that?" she asked. Rainbow slapped her own for head. "Right you weren't here that long ." She smiled and looked over to Rarity." You can explain this better then I can." Rarity nodded." You see Madam Lonestar was a powerful unicorn, but she held herself up in a cave she lived in for many years, only a few have ever seen her. However there is rumors of a prodigy child she was raising, they say he's something we never seen before. Sparks said he was bringing this pony to Ponyville today!" Rarity told her with a little excitement in her voice.

Twilight blinked. "A Prodigy child?" She asked a bit worried that this prodigy might replace her in Celestia's eyes. Rainbow nodded and slugged her right arm up into the air. "Yeah this pony supposed to be really good!" However that didn't ease her worries. She was still rather new to Ponyville and she was worried that if said prodigy would roll into town with more powerful magic than hers than she will be yesterday's news, to Celestia. She looked at Rarity and said. "I'm going to leave Spike, if he gets too rowdy...use the spray bottle." She ran off through the front door of Rarity's home. Twilight returned back to her library-home and started to pull out books. 'I have to be better I have to study.' But something gnawed at her though, it almost felt like this was unnatural but she buried those thoughts in her studies.

1010101010101

Sparks was tapping his foot at the pitiful site of Simon who was huddled in the corner, his body wasting away and collecting dust. This was despicable and he just had about enough of it. "For two years you have been wallowing in here dammit! What would Madam Lonestar say about this?"

Simon looked away. "I don't know... I think she died because I wasn't strong enough." Spraks growled as he held his head in frustration. "No, she was old, it was her time, there wasn't anything you could have done." Simon sighed and looked away.

Sparks eyebrow ticked as he grabbed Simon and started to drag him out of the cave."Spraks! NO I DONT WANT TO GO! Just leave me here to die, please." Simon whined, but Sparks sighed frustrated and continued to drag the human. "Nope ." Then a thought struck the dragon and he grinned wickedly. "I'll make a deal with you." Simon looked up at the small dragon." You spend one day in Ponyville. If you don't make any friends you can waste away under this rock for the rest of your life. Simon crossed his arms, his right foot still in the air as he laid on the ground. "I don't want to." Sparks shook his head. "You're going weather you like it or not mister."

Sparks said as he pulled Simon up and out from under the rock he resided in. The sun beat down harshly on Simons pale skin and his pupils shrunk to pin sized dots. "Ah the sun! To bright, to bright!" He cried out and tried to crawl back into his dark hole. However Sparks kept a firm grip as he dragged the boy to the village down a dirt road. Either sparks was that strong, or Simon was just that weak. He continued to cry and wanting to go back into his hole. "I want to go back, please, let me go back, I don't want to go!" Sparks growled, the dragon was getting really annoyed with him and then slapped him several times, that somehow effectively silenced him. "Don't be a baby! Madam Lonestar wanted you to go out into the world." Simon sighed softly. "Let me stand I just get this over with." Sparks allowed him to stand and he tried to run.

"Oh no you don't." Sparks ran infront of the human who towered over him and grabbed one of his arms. The dragon then used Simons own force against him, causing him to twist around." Now start walking or I start cooking." Sparks flew out of Sparks mouth."Alright I'll go I'll go." Simon began walking slowly, but still walking, towards Ponyville. They only stopped when a blue light appeared over their heads ...

101010101010

Meanwhile on Earth

Buddy Jr. Junior the Third was laughing like mad as he raced down the road in his '73 Oldsmobile, which was painted to look like The General Lee. Behind him was five county sheriff cars behind him, lights and horns blaring. An hour before Buddy had returned the local sheriff's daughter home about four hours after she was to get home. As soon as the girl reached the front porch of her home her daddy had greeted her and saw her disheveled hair, lipstick, clothes and a hell of a smile on her face. Right after seeing his baby girl in such a way the sheriff pulled his pistol and started shooting at Buddy's car. Like a bat out of hell Buddy had peeled out the drive way.

To Buddy he was half expecting that to happen. After all, he knew what he was getting into coming out to the country, then finding and pursuing after the girl. Despite the name Buddy was actually a city boy through and through, his grandfather had a sense of humor though and kept the name in the family after leaving the country side 50 years ago. Outside of the name Buddy had also retained a Southern drawl and a love of getting into and out of trouble, which seemed to run in the family.

Most of the trouble that he got into though was with women. With his devilishly handsome good looks, tall and broad, short blond hair and blue eyes he got into a lot of trouble. Add to that his outfit with a American flag bandanna covering his head, sun glasses, leather jacket and khakis, he got into a lot of trouble most of the time. Then with his customized '73, which was updated with dozens of new gadgets and girl catching items. With all of this added together Buddy didn't so much get into trouble as become the personification of trouble.

"Maaannaaaan." Buddy laughed to himself." These coppa's are getting closer time to disappear." He gunned the engine and took a sharp turn down a dirt road. His back end fishtailed but he gunned the engine and sped out of the dangerous situation. A pair of deputy cars behind him tough crashed into a ditch." Hell yeah!" Buddy yelled as he saw the incident in his mirror. But he still had three other cars behind him.

Buddy raced down the narrowing dirt road, till the Sheriff and Deputies could only follow single file behind him." See ya later su-" Boom!" Holy Shit!" Buddy exclaimed. The sheriff had taken out his shotgun and fired at the Olds, peppering the bumper." Fuck I need to get out of here." Buddy kept on driving, trying to shake the department off him. The Sheriff shot at Buddy again, missing and instead blowing splinters off a tree.

"Bingo!."Buddy yelled, there was a sign up ahead that said 'Bridge out.' A crazy thought came to him, he could use this to get out of this situation, 'like with the Dukes of Hazard!' His foot slammed the pedal to the metal. Up ahead he could see a rickety old bridge, behind him he could hear the deputies slamming their breaks. He grinned and honked his horn, the tune of Dixie emanating from the car." YeeeHaaaa! the bridge isn't even out." He shouted that was till he got to the other half of the structure. That side of the bridge the bottom was out and his car fell through. His laughs and happy yelling turned into wailing and crying out for his mother as he fell freely down. But he did not hit the ground, instead he hit a glowing blue pool of light and was transported to ...

10101010101

Esqustria

Out of that blue light an orange car floated down and when it landed Sparks and Simon could see they blinked, unbelieving at what they saw, it was another human. He would have looked tough, had it not been for the fact that his eyes were like saucer plates and he shook like he was in a freezer for hours on end. Sparks walked up to the car slowly and tapped on the window." Yo, you alright in there?" The human slowly turned to the dragon and when he saw what Sparks was he screamed like a little girl and tried to clamber away out to the other side of the car.

" What I say?" Sparks said as he turned to Simon. Simon shrugged as the human opened the passenger side door and fell out. Both Simon and Sparks walked around the front of the car, wanting to get a good look at the human." Stay away!" Buddy told the pair as he stood up. Simon stopped but Sparks kept on walking towards him." Now listen here, I've been having a hard day and do not want any more strees. Now tell me are you alright?" Smoke fumed at his mouth. Buddy was scared into speaking, quickly." Yes! I'm fine couldn't be better nice creature person!"

Sparks raised an eyebrow." Can't you tell I'm dragon boyo?" Buddy stared down at the little dragon and collapsed backwards, feinting. Sparks and Simon walked up to the feinted human, Sparks first tapping him on the face then kicking him to see if he would respond, when Buddy didn't Sparks spoke." He's out cold."

Simon looked around." I think we should take him back to the cave."

"Yea I got to aaaah no." Sparks turned to his ward." No, you just want to get back under that rock of yours. We're going to keep on movin'." The dragon then grabbed Simon by the arm and pulled the boy, who dragged his feet towards Ponyville, leaving Buddy behind in the dust.

1010101010101

The pair walked into the town of Ponyville. However they did not enter unnoticed, everypony looked at Simon, for they have never seen anything of his kind before. Some reacted out in fear, fleeing the scene, others just continued off with their business, and some actually came closer to take a better look. Simon looked down at the ground as his messy hair covered his eyes. He really did not want to be here.

A Pinky pony skipped along. Simon blinked and looked at her when she came close. "Um hello..." He said softly, remembering Spark's words about making friends. The pink pony gave him a long look, then gasped and jumped into the air then in a puff of dust disappeared, running at a high speed. Simon blinked and was about to flee himself even taking a step, but Sparks held him in place, causing him to fall. "Not yet only been 5 minutes." Simon looked at the dragon. "Did you see her face, she reacted like I was stinky slime!" Sparks shook his head. "Don't fret, Simon now come on you'll be makin' friends as we get our essentials." Simon sighed heavily as they went to Raritys shop.

Sparks knocked on the door and Rarity answered, she smiled when she saw Sparks. "Ah Sparks! I'm glad you've come by." She took a look at Simon and blinked. Simon cringed and he took a step back.

These stares were making Simon quite uncomfortable. Rarity however was looking at his clothes, a ripped dirty tee and horrible shorts. "My word how can you be walking around like that?" She asked.

Simon blinked. "What do you mean?" She pointed. "Your clothes dear, there absolutely horrid!" She took his hand and lead him into her house and upstairs. Sparks had to stifle a laugh as he watched Simon get whisked away.

Spike was upstairs looking at himself in a mirror, in the suit Rarity made for him. It was a small tux but made him look fancy. When Simon came into the room Spike blinked. "What are you?" He asked. Simon didn't say anything, he just looked away. Spike soon saw Sparks follow Simon. "Oh you must Sparks, who's your friend?" The purple dragon asked.

Spraks nodded. "His name is Simon." As they talked Simon bit his lower lip as rarity started to take his measurements. "What to make what to make." The unicorn said anxiously. Sparks turned to her. "Well he is a wizard so a wizards robe will do, we need something regal, yet still dangerous. Something that will really bring out the magic in him, and oh would have to match his eyes." Simon turned red when rarity peered deep into his eyes. She smiled. "Your eyes are almost like Sapphires. I think I may have to right idea for what you need." She got a dark hunter green fabric out.

For 3 hours Simon had to stay as still as possible as rarity garbed him in many fabrics. Simon shivered softly feeling a tad bit exposed since he was in his shorts most of the time. But luckily for him Rarity was soon finished. Simon was dressed in an impressive looking dark hunter green robe that seemed to flowed around him effortless. Simon blinked at himself in the mirror. "Thank you..." He turned to Rarity." But I'm afraid I have no money." He half expected her to rip to the robe right off. But instead she smiled. "No need, I'm glad to have fixed this fashion emergancy."

Rarity then lead him down the stairs." It looks good on you, now all we need to do is to wash your hair." She told him. Simon blinked and held his hair out. "What's wrong with my hair?" Rarity chuckled taking it into her hand. "Its greasy dear."

Simon sighed."Alright then."

Sparks and Spike were talking the entire time about random bits. Sparks looked at Simon and clapped when he saw his ward all dressed up. "Nice Simon now you look like a real wizard your just missing the beard." He chuckled. Simon sighed. "I know."

Twilight came back at that moment ready to deal with this prodigy if needed. "Hey I'm back." She said loud enough for anypony to hear her in the house. But the first person she saw was Simon. She just stared at him and took a few steps back. "What are you?" Simon looked at her. "I'm Simon and I'm a human."

Sparks spoke. "Hello Miss. My name is Sparks and this is Simon, Madam Lonestar's student." Simon looked down and away from Twilight at the mention of Madam Lonestar. Sparks looked at him and sighed. "Anyway you want to come with us? Were about to go to Sweet Apple Acres to get food."

Twilight nodded slowly, wanting to keep an eye on the boy. "Sure why not? And the name is Twilight Sparkle." Sparks nodded." Very well Twilight, come along Simon." He then started to lead the small group out the door.

Simon turned bowed deeply at Rarity at the door. "Thank you for the robe and wash." Rarity smiled and said sweetly. "Anytime."

Spike smiled and leaned up to kiss Rarity in thanks for his outfit, only to be patted on the head. "Now run along now and try not to dirty up that tux." The white coated unicorn told him. Spike sighed as he followed Twilight after he placed his tux in her bag. Simon fallowed Sparks to along a dirt road where a farm and many apple trees can be seen.

Sparks grinned as they came across Applejack herself as she was busy bucking the tree to get the apples to fall into baskets. She smiled at the group when she noticed them. "Howdy y'all!" She happily said. She was a light orange pony with blond hair, dressed in a plaid shirt that covered her perfect B's with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of blue jeans and a cowboy hat on her head.

Simon blinked. "Umm...hello." He said meekly, slowly holding out his hand, Applejack took it shook it hard and extremely fast. Simon yelled out in surprise before she let go, his hand still shaking the air. "Oh Sparks here for your weekly supply?" She asked the dragon then looked at Simon. "And this must be Simon, Madam Lonestar's sonny, haven rest her kind soul. I must say you're nothing like I would imagine."

She lead them to the barn. An elderly pony came out with a walker and smiled at the group. "Oh my hello there." She said mushy since she didn't have any teeth. She looked at Applejack. "Applejack why don't ya invite your friends for lunch I'm sorry ta say I've made too much food again." Applejack smiled and turned back to the group. "Well what ya folks say? Stay for lunch?" Simon was about to decline before Sparks shoved an apple in his mouth. "We'd be delighted to." Sparks told Applejack. Simon spat out the apple and looked at Sparks who only grinned mischievously.

Grany Smith then led him to the kitchen. Simon nervously sat down with the others as they all started to dig in. There was just about anything that had to do with apples on the table. He helped himself to some apple crumble.

As he ate slowly he looked at everyone. They all seemed very nice and enjoyed each other's company. Twilight however kept an eye on Simon. To the unicorn he didn't seem magical in fact he seemed nervous and jittery, how could he be a powerful wizard. Twilight sighed as she figured that she was over reacting.

Granny smith rubbed her own neck gently. Applejack looked worried. "Is it your neck again?" Simon looked up. Grannysmith nodded. "Ya it happens when you get older deary... I'm not much worried about it." Simon then stood up. "Umm I may be able to help." he said. Sparks blinked as he flat out told everyone to shut up. Simon looked at Grannysmith before he pulled out his unicorn horn wand. Everyone went wide eyed, except Sparks and watched what him. He walked over to the old pony. "Allow me." He said to Grany Smith, then touched his hands with the wand. They started to glow brightly with green power. He started to rub her neck and back with his magically charged hands. Grannysmith let out a breath of relief, her eyes fluttering and her neck moving freely.

"Such a kind youngster." She said as Simon continued to heal her aches. "It's not much but I wanted to repay you for treating us for lunch." Simon told her. Grannysmith smiled, her gums exposed. "Oh think nothin' of it." Simon nodded and he stopped and went back to his seat. Granny smith stretched out a bit. "Oh my I think you shaved a few years off ma back I feel like I can buck again!" Applejack looked at Simon and smiled. "Thanks." Simon blushed softly. "Don't mention it, I just wanted to thank her properly." Sparks looked at Simob, he would have to ask him about that later.

After Lunch they got up and left with their food in doggie bags. It was free due to Simon's actions. Twilight looked nervous when they left. He was a wizard and perhaps a powerful one, he just didn't have the confidence to act, until he saw someone in need of his help. She continued to keep eye on him as they walked back into town.

Simon blinked as he saw a picture of Celestia on a news stand. Simon looked at Sparks. "Say, who's that on the paper?" Twilight blinked and looked shocked at that question. "Who is that? WHO IS THAT? That is princess Celestia, ruler of all Equastria! What have you been doing living under a rock?" She questioned.

Simon looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes...yes I have." That threw Twilight though a loop, she mumbled incoherently.

101010101010

At the same time the very same pink pony that Simon had met on his way into town was walking down a dirt path to Simons and Sparks home. She had a backpack full of party supplies on her back and wore a pair of tan knee length shorts and a loose white, red and blue shirt. As she walked along her pet alligator Gummy bit her puffy pink hair. She hummed and skipped along till she found a strange sight, even for her. It was a creature laying on his back next to a large orange machine. She walked up to the creatures face and stared.

For half an hour she looked at the creature till his eyes fluttered open. "Oh Moria I had the worst dream." Then Buddy noticed that what he was looking at was an anthro pony, he screamed and feinted again.

"Well that was strange." She looked around at him, the car and then the general area." Well I can't leave you here."

She then picked him up, using her strange Pinkie Powers and carried her in his arms down the road.

101010101010

The group walked down a different path that lead to Sparks and Simons home. On the path they met Fluttershy, a yellow pony with pink hair, and a knee length pink dress. Her dress showed her large Double D's. She looked at Simon and shyly started to move away from them. But as soon she saw Twilight and Spike, she said softly. "Oh hello, who is your friend?"

Simon blinked and said softly as well. "Hello." Fluttershy looked to be a bit nervous with Simon since she had never met a creature like him before. Twilight walked over to her. "Hey Fluttershy, don't worry this is Simon apparently he was the adopted son of Madam Lonestar." Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes...I'm sorry I um...pleased to meet you." She poke just above a whisper. Simon nodded gently, not wanting to scare the poor thing. "Likewise."

Sparks walked over to Fluttershy, his attitude changed and she gently floated over to sparks. "Oh what a cute dragon, what's his name?" She asked as she petted Sparks who smiled and blushed at being petted, secretly he loved the attention. "Um Sparks." The dragon told her "I've only met a few baby dragons but you are one of the cutest I've seen so far!" Fluttershy swooned. Spike raised a brow. "Hey!"

Fluttershy whimpered and backed away from Sparks. "Oh dear I didn't mean it like that spike." Twilight smiled. "He knows, he is just acting like a spoiled brat." She said before she gave him a long glare. Spike cringed. Fluttershy then continued to talk to Sparks and petted him as they all went to Simons home.

Twilight could not believe her eyes as she saw a giant rock. 'He wasn't kidding he literary was really living under a rock'. The rock slid out of the way with Sparks activating a special rune, showing them the entrance. Simon smiled. "Well Its time for me to go home, um see you later!" He dashed off into his home but when he entered his living room a light turned on and a dozen ponies yelled out, "surprise!"

Simon jumped up high, grabbing onto a chandelier as they cried out. "What are you doing in my house?" He said to them. Then the pink pony bounced up high to his eye level. "Well I noticed your new to Ponyville, I know every pony in town. I didn't think have many friends so we figured you deserved a party!" Simon blinked. "A party for me?" He asked as he slowly came down. Everyone was there, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Twilight clopped in after Simon. "Yeah whenever a new person comes into two she throws a massive party for them." Twilight said to Simon, reminded of her own party a few weeks ago. She patted his back making him cringe. "Well may as well enjoy yourself... trust when I say you should."She then went over to talk with the others. Pinky Pie however was singing and hopping around him. Simon blinked as he looked at Sparks who whistled innocently. He knew Sparks had something to do with this but soon he saw a massive cake and he smiled softly. 'Maybe...Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' He looked at the wand and smiled. "Alright Madam Lonestar...It's time for a new chapter in my life." He spoke to it as if he was speaking to Madam Lonestar herself.

As Simon joined the party, Twilight was writing a note to her teacher.

Dear Celestia:

I have learned not to judge by one's appearance and not to fear if someone may be better at something. For the world is made up of many pony, all with special talents. It does not mean one is disposable because something better comes along. I've also learned that friends can come in the most unexpected places. This boy...Simon, I can tell he has great potential and I will do what I can to build his confidence up so he can effectively use his magic. Your ever loyal student Twilight Sparkle.

010101010101

But in a bed room next to the living room, Buddy groaned as he awoke." This was the worst dream ever ." He looked around and groaned again, realizing that this wasn't a dream." WWWWHHHHYYYY!"

Chapter 1 End


	3. Training

It was another day in Ponyville. The weather was fine as the ponies of the small town woke up and began their daily routine once again. The town's only two human residents however were doing out of their retinues. Buddy was sleeping in the spare bedroom exhausted from the previous day's days activities and trying to figure out where the hell he was. Simon on the other hand was working with a test tube, beakers and a Bunsen burner, he had he had thick black goggles on and if he had white robes he would be indistingbel from a mad scientist.

Sparks was with Simon and had the same type of goggles. "Okay, I'm going to add the cooling agent to the potion." Simon said as he took a eyedropper and carefully hovered it over the liquid in the beaker. "Careful, careful, this concoction is HIGHLY unstable, one wrong move and we may as well add a new room." He eyed the small drop that seemed to cling to the eyedropper.

Pinky Pie however was bouncing and skipping along right into the room and walked behind the two. "HELLO!" She yelled out from the top of her lungs. That scared Simon and Sparks, causing Simon to fumble the eyedropper, he couldn't catch the small device and it fell into the liquid. Simon blinked his face becoming a mask of horror. "Oh Sh..."

BOOM! The entire room was filled with a bright flash. Simon, Sparks and Pinky Pie were thrown through a wall into Buddy's room."What the fuck happened?" Buddy asked as he looked down at the small group. They were covered head to toe in black soot. Simon took his goggles off, since they were covered in soot, he then looked at Pinky, his voice filled with anger. "Pinky, what are you doing here?"

Pinky Pie smiled, her white teeth shining under her soot covered face. "Well I wanted to see one of my BEST friends."She hugged him. Simon's eyebrow ticked. "I was in the middle of an important experimental potion." Buddy looked through the hole that the trio had made and where there had been a table full of lab equipment now there was a black smoking spot. Pinky Pie titled her head. "Life isn't all about work you gotta have some fun as well." She then started pranced around the room, not worse for wear.

"You know she's right." Sparks told Simon. Buddy slowly nodding his head. If it wasn't for his knack for having fun and getting into trouble his life as an engineering college student would be dull and he wouldn't be as sharp.

Simon sighed and looked at Pinkie. "So what brings you to my hole?" Pinky smiled and hopped in front of him grabbing his right arm. "I wanted to get you outa this hole you need some fun and cake!" She said happily. Simon shook his head. "Sorry but I can't go out...I...uh..." Sparks slapped his face. "He'd be delighted to. Don't mind the fact that he struggles." Sparks said to Pinkie. Simon looked at Sparks. "Why?" He whined still not used to leaving his hole. Sparks grinned evilly. "Your friend wants to play, you should be considerate of her now...get...OUT!" He said as he literally shoved the two out of the hole and locked the rock with a special rune. Simon whined and beat on the rock. "Come on let me in, let me in!" He whined out. "Nope." Sparks said as it went silent.

"Was that necessary?" Buddy asked the dragon. Simon's head slammed against the rock, causing it to vibrate "I will murder you!" Sparks turned to a cringing Buddy." That's a yes." Outside Pinky Pie still held onto Simons arm and whisked him away to Ponyville.

" That was random in the." Buddy took in a breath and said in a deep, what he called his 'Awesome Voice'." EXTREME!" Sparks looked up to the tall human, hopped and slapped him on the back of the head." Do not say that again I had enough of that thirty years ago." He shuddered at the thought of 'Totally Awesome', 'Radical' and Celestia protect him ' Gag me with a spoon'. Buddy rubbed the back of his head, his bandanna and sunglasses gone." Sorry I just needed to let off some steam after all I'm I'm holy fuck I still don't know where I am, how did I get here, why is there horse people prancing around talking and why is it that the only other dude here can use magic!" He exclaimed, his voice telling he was on the break of a nervous breakdown.

Sparks slapped the back of his head again." Calm down and listen." Buddy looked down at the dragon and did so." First stop it with the language, it's disconcerting, derogatory and makes you look like an idiot. Second you are in the land of Esquria, Land of Ponies ruled over the just and kind handed queen Celestia. Third I don't know how, but its nagging at me noggin' . Forth why is a monkey walking on both legs talking as well? And finally Simon Simon is special."

"How special can one guy be?" Buddy asked. Sparks looked at the human for long moments, then sighed." Come and follow me, bring a chair along as well this will take a bit of time."

0101010101

Ponyville Proper

In the center of town five female ponies waited, till suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared "Hey Girls look who I found in a hole!" The pink pony said happily, bouncing.

Simon sighed as he ran a hand down his arm, healing it of the pain he felt from Pinkies grip. "Hello." He said half heartedly. Pinky Pie smiled and pranced around the group. "Were going to have so much fun, the more the merrier!" Simon blinked and looked at the Twilight, "What do you girls have planned for me?"

"We have much to discuss." Twilight told him.

The mares then pushed and pulled Simon though the town showing him all the shops and services, ending up at Twilights library. Twilight looked at Simon as the girls entered her house. "I know you have a lot of talent for magic, but I believe you just lack the confidence to use it."

Simon looked away, blushing. "No I'm just not that strong enough."

"You're strong enough; you just need to complete your training." She said to him. Simon looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline, only Madam Lonestar can train me and she is gone." He said with a heavy heart.

Twilight smiled slightly. "Sparks said you might try something like that." She pulled out a piece of paper. "This paper say's I have the right to train you and that I am to do it by force if necessary. Simon took the paper, his eyes narrowing. 'Sparks when I get home I'm going to ring that tiny neck of yours.' He thought to himself.

Twilight used her powers to float some pillows from her room to the ground floor. "Okay then I need you to use your wand to make these pillows float." Twilight said. Simon looked at his wand and then raised it up, the tip glowed as he casted his magic on a pillow and tried his best to lift it, but it barley moved. Simon looked like he was straining himself as he lifted the wand high into the air but the pillow just stayed there ontop of the pile. Twilight shook her head out of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Simon panted out heavily and nodded. "Yes we already established I have no talent... can I go home now?" Twilight threw a pillow at his face. "No were staying here, you healed Granny smith with no problem at all, and healing is much more complex than lifting a pillow." Simon blinked as the pillow slid down his face. "That was a fluke."

Applejack walked forward. "That was no fluke at all sugarcube, you have a gift, and well help you bring it out."She smiled and kicked a pillow at Simon, he was hit in the face again. "What was that for?" He asked. "Well maybe your gift is instinct and only works when you need it or ya surprised." She threw another one at his face. "Stop that." He simply said. Only to have another throw at his face... and another, and another as the other girls started throwing pillows at his head.

0101010101

Back in the rock covered hole in the ground.

"Wow so you mean that Simon kid is actually a wizard?" Buddy asked. For the past hour he had been questioning the dragon, learning more about the world he found himself in and about the inhabitants there of.

"I already said he was, so yes." Sparks told the human.

" And how he said he got here I arrived the same way as well. My car fell down into a ravine and instead of getting killed I arrived here ." He then thought." Do you think that I'm a wizard to?"

Sparks grinned and said." Lets find out." He then put a finger into one of his nostrils and fired a snot ball at Buddy's pants. The human cried out and fell out of his chair as his pants leg caught fire, he slapped at the flames putting them out." What the Fu-" Sparks raised a finger and shook it at him." Ah, ah, ah, what did I say about language?"

"You set my leg on fire!" Buddy shouted." That was just to checking to see if you had any powers laddie. That's how I and Lonestar found out about Simon's powers ." He then got a look at Buddy's pants, his left pants leg was ruined, it was blacken and falling to pieces."But it looks like you're not a wizard."

"And it looks like I'm not cooked as well." Buddy told the dragon as he peeled away his pant's cloth. Luckily there were no burns below the patch." You ruined my pants."

Sparks crossed his arms and huffed." You can go pantless like me pretty freshening once you get used to it." Buddy looked at the dragon and said." I don't think so in fact if you could let me out from under this here rock I can get some pants from ma car... and some fresh air."

" Of course." Sparks then opened the rock and let Buddy go.

As soon as the rock closed Buddy began running. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the crazy rock, the dragon and this country. But he needed his car in order to do that. After about half an hour of running he found his car, still in one piece. Buddy walked up and popped the trunk.

Inside was his S-Mart shirt, a few chemistry and engineering books, extra gas, an 1897 Trench Gun (With Bayonet!) ammo for the gun and inside a plastic garbage bag extra clothes. He slapped on a new pair of pants and hopped into his car, which had its engine off when he arrived so he didn't burn through the tank as it idled. Buddy then drove off, hoping to find some place or somewhere not as insane as this place.

1010101010

Meanwhile back at Twilight Sparkle's house

Everyone besides Fluttershy were trying different things to get Simons magical blood flowing. From pillow throws, to cup chucking, apple bucking, role playing, memory searching, even to yelling at him, but all they managed to do was cause Simon to sit in the corner and sulk. They were at their wits end with trying to figure out what made Simon tick. Then Fluttershy walked over to the curled up Simon.

"Simon." Fluttershy softly said. Simon turned towards her. "I want to help you somehow." She reached out and touched his cheek. Simon could feel himself flush from being touched so tenderly. He looked into her eyes as she did his. Flutterhsy smiled, her eyes closed. "Just do your best, I know you can do it." She placed her hand on his heart. "Just put your heart into it, believe you can do it."

Rainbow Dash watched this and had an idea, she took a apple and chucked it at Fluttershys head instead of Simon. The human saw the apple and pushed Fluttershy out of the way. He waved his wand quickly causing the apple to float in mid-air. Simon blinked at seeing what he was doing, he couldn't even believe it himself.

Simon looked at Rainbow Dash and sent the apple flying at her. It hit the ponies head, knocking her head over heels. Rainbow Dash quickly got up, freshly created applesauce blocking her vision. She glared daggers at Simon and was about to tackle him but was held back by Applejack, who gripped her tail. " Whoa nelly, that's what we wanted." Rainbow Dash then growled, but Applejack silenced her. "It's your fault for almost hurttin' Fluttershy as well." Rainbow Dash sighed as she landed. "He got lucky that's all." She said gruffly. Twilight smiled a bit but couldn't help but what happened. 'Did he react from Fluttershy? Or the fact she was in danger?'

Simon looked at his wand and closed his eyes as he started to concentrate and soon a single pillow started to rise. The mares and recently awoken Spike, who was sleeping on said pillow, gasped at the sudden use of magic. ' If he builds more confidence in his abilities he can do so much more.' Twilight added to her thoughts. But for now she watched Simon float the pillow around the room. Simon smiled at himself before throwing the pillow at Rainbow Dash's head. The group laughed and Rainbow Dash threw the pillow back at Simon. Simon ducked and instead it hit Rarity, Rarity retaliated and threw another pillow. Soon the room erupted into a friendly pillow war. Simon smiled brightly and as if for the first time, had fun.

0101010101

A few hours later

At Twilights house dusk has fallen and the girls started to go home. Rarity had to leave to finish a dress, Pinkie had a party to go to, Applejack had to have dinner with her family and finish the last of the chores, Fluttershy had to start tucking in a few of the animals at her home and Rainbow Dash had to dash.

Soon it was only Simon and Twilight, Spike having gone to bed on the remains of a pillow fort.

They smiled at each other at the door. "Thanks Twilight, for teaching me..." He said looking down.

Twilight giggled and smiled. "Oh no, I hardly did anything today, we still have a lot to cover." Simon nodded. solemnly "Of course .But still...thanks."

Twilight smiled and laid down on the ruined pillow fort. "No problem." She then looked at him. "What's it like? Living under a rock?" Simon sighed. "Dark, messy, takes a bit to get used to but once you do, kinda hard to not get used to anything else." He looked at her. "But you know I think it's better to have friends. I didn't expect them to be so much fun." Twilight smiled and nodded." I was the same way till a few weeks ago myself."

Simon then started to pick up pillows "I guess I'll start cleaning up seeing how I helped make this mess." Twilgiht nodded and to help him. Simon smiled behind her back as they cleaned, both checking each other out while the other wasn't looking.

Soon the packing was done and it was pitch black outside. Simon yawned as he saw the moon. "I better head home...well I guess I'll see ya soon." He told Twilight at her door before he walked off into the darkness back to his rock.

10101010101

Along a dirt road outside of Ponyvillie at dusk

Buddy was standing outside of his car fuming. He had been driving for the past few hours and so far had not gotten far from Ponyvillie, it wasn't that he couldn't. It was that he just didn't want to risk getting into an accident since he didn't know the roads, and whatever roads he was on were choked with horse traffic. Now that it was later, most of that traffic was gone but now it was getting dark. As he fumed, his arms crossed his foot tapping as he thought about his next move, a powder blue Pegasus landed in front of him.

"Yo you friend of Simons?" Buddy jumped when she landed and spoke, really not expecting this out of the blue." You alright there Buddy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gah! How did you know mah name!" Buddy exclaimed. Again Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow." Wha? I was just asking if you were alright that's all."

Buddy calmed down and took several breaths before looking at the pony." Sorry I've just got here yesterday. I'm a bit skittish right now, can you please leave you name and number afte- where the hell did that come from." He shook his head clearing his thoughts." Right I'm fine and I'm sorry about yelling it was that I thought you knew my name its Buddy, miss?"

"Dash, Rainbow Dash, fastest and most awesome pony in all of Esquria." She had a look of pride on her face while she spoke.

"Uh huh." Buddy asked, regaining composure." What you don't believe me? I can prove it to ya."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Buddy asked.

She looked around, at the sky. There wasn't a cloud up there so she couldn't clear it. She then thought showing him some of her awesome moves, but it was getting dark. Then she grinned." How about a race?"

"Uh you can fly. I can't, no wings." Buddy replied. Rainbow Dash then put a hand to her head." Think Dash, think."

"I got it, how about I race you on the ground, I can beat you ten ways to Sunday that way." Buddy looked at her, then his car." Sure how about we race to uh you said you knew Simon right? I'll race you to his house." That was the only place he knew and could get to in this world anyway.

She nodded." Sure." Buddy grinned and got into his car, turning it around so that it faced towards Simons home. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide when she saw the car, but she grinned anyway." Fancy machine but it won't beat good old horse power."

Buddy chuckled." I got 650 horse power in this vehicle already."

"Hmpf. I still say I'm better then that hunk of junk." She then started to stretch and bend, getting ready for the race. 'Well I say you're a bit better looking.' Buddy thought to himself as he looked at her slim form.

Soon Rainbow Dash bent and ready herself into a racing position." Ready." She looked over at Buddy." Set." He replied."Go!" In a dust cloud the two raced off.

10101010101

Simons house

Simon sighed softly, deep in thought as he was walking back to his home. Thoughts of the girls and how they were trying to help him rediscover his magic. He down looked at his wand. Before Madam Lonestar passed he was quite good at it or so he believed. But when she died, so did his self confidence. But now with the help of the girls he was slowly regaining it. He smiled and gripped the wand. "I'll do it, I'll be the best wizard there ever was." He then broke into a run to his home. When he got home however, the strange vehicle from yesterday was parked right next to his boulder door.

Simon cautiously entered his house and heard laughing from his living room. As he got closer he saw the strange man from yesterday talking to Rainbow Dash on the couch. Simon blinked and asked him." Hello I didn't catch your name?"


	4. WTB?

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Also thank you Music for Reviewing this Fic, you may know him better as DaFanficReveiwer on youtube, he has pointed out some problems that we will attend to in the next few chapters.

"You cheated." Rainbow Dash told Buddy as they entered well not so much entered as walked into Simons and apparently now Buddy's home under the rock." How is that? I told you that I had a few hundred horses under the hood." Buddy replied." Yeah and I was catching up to them when you made your car go faster than I can on my two legs." Buddy looked at her and grinned like a fool." Oh so that's why you used your wings when I broke out the nitrous." That's when he noticed that Rainbow Dash was covered in sweat, her clothes clung to her body tightly, showing every detail of her slim body it would have been sexy if not for the fact she stunk to high heaven.

"What's nitrous?" Dash asked him." Well it's a special chemical that I induce directly into the engine." Buddy told her." Oh so you make your car drink a potion and it runs faster?" Buddy smiled weakly.' Right, this place is a little per-industrial, so the average person well pony wouldn't not that much about science.' He thought. "Sort of, I think I'll skip the mechanics of how it works though." Dash nodded." Ya that might be a good idea, I never really understood machines." Then she perked up." Wait you said that you had the power of a few hundred horses under the hood? With nitrous making you go faster, that makes your car ." She did some quick calculations in her head."20% cooler."

"Ah come on there is no way that hold up." Buddy then did some calculations in his head as well. Using several mathematic equations he came to a shocking conclusion." Well I'll be damned, you are right my car is 20% cooler with the nitrous then without it." He then looked down at her." How did you know that?" She laughed and grinned." I may not understand mechanics but when your job is a cloud kicker you have to keep track of weather patterns."

"What's a cloud kicker?" Buddy question, now confused about what she did.' Is she related to Kit Cloud Kicker?' He mused." It's my job to keep the skies over Ponyville clear of any extra clouds." Buddy's eyebrows shot up when she said that.' How is that possible? Aren't clouds suppose to be well I'm in a land with talking human-ponies, dragons and got here via magical means. So why do I think that's an impossibility that she can't kick clouds? Man that was a long thought.' They arrived in the living room of the cave house and Buddy sat on the couch." Ah I see what other jobs are there that pony's do?" She sat on the couch across from him.

"Oh there are many jobs, mostly it's to keep weather running smoothly, or to keep the working pony's happy and fed. I got a friend named Applejack-" Buddy looked to her with concern." Now this friend wouldn't live in a bottle would she?" Rainbow Dash looked at him like he grew an extra head." No she lives on Sweet Apple Acres with her family, why did you think she lived in a bottle?" Buddy looked away." Oh no reason ." He looked back at her." So you were saying about what Applejack does for a living."

"Right, well you see Applejack and her family run an apple farm." Buddy nodded." Okay so they pick apples." Rainbow Dash looked at him quizzically." What do you mean pick apples?" Buddy tilted his head to the side." Well that's how we get apples in our world, we pick them." She tilted her head to the side as well." How do you get them down after you pick them?" Buddy's head turned to the side again, now it was 90 degrees from where it used to be." We bring them down in basket ow! Don't tilt your head any more like I did, I think I just sprained a muscle." Dash giggled and her neck returned to normal, shortly after Buddy's did as well." So let me get this right, you take the basket up into the tree, then you pick the apples? That seems a little inefficient."

"How so?" Buddy asked, really interested in the topic now." Well the Apple family lays the baskets on the ground below the trees. Then they kick the tree to get the apples to fall into the baskets, it's called Apple Bucking." Buddy heard what she called it and couldn't resist." What the buck you talkin' about?" Rainbow Dash heard him and rolled her eyes." Ha, ha, very funny." Buddy flashed a smile." Sorry couldn't resist, anyway that process seems a little inefficient to me." Dash clicked her tongue.' And why do you say that? It seems like it's a lot faster than climbing up into the tree and taking the apples one by one." For once Buddy felt like he had lost." Ya your right, my biggest concern though with this has to be the strain on the body from just bucking the trees to get the apples down. I could understand it working in a small orchard, but industrial sized farming well that would be damn near impossible."

Rainbow Dash blinked." What's 'Industrial' mean?" Buddy faced palm. "Not a modern world." He reminded himself." Industrial means mass production, you know the Old's I have out front? Well that was made by mass production, it's one of thousands of its kind. I just added my own style to it afterwards and I'm getting off track. Basically think of it as creating a mass of products, that are the same thing, for the masses to consume. Like the orchard that your friend's family runs, I take it that it's pretty small and can only feed about a hundred pony's at most, with industrial farming you have a huge operation that is most likely owned by a few peop-ponys and can occupy tens of thousands of acres, has machinery and can feed millions."

Dash looked at Buddy like he had grown another head." What the buck are you talking about?" He slapped his forehead." Never mind." There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes till Buddy spoke." Changing topics you need a shower." She snorted." Hey you don't smell like a bed of roses yourself, when was the last time you took a bath last week?" They then stared each other down from across the couch then broke out laughing.

That was when a soft males voice could be heard from behind them." Hello I didn't catch your name?" Buddy stopped laughing and turned to see Simon watching them." Uh, are you talking to me or the little lady." Simon pointed at the only other human in the room." You." Buddy smiled and stood up." My name is Buddy Jr. Junior the Third, Engineering student and wannabe country boy." He bowed, his southern accent coming out.

"And also a moocher." Sparks emerged from the nearby wall a hard hat on, pointing at Buddy." Here I am trying to fix my guest room, where he's staying at, and he up and leaves me without a word." He huffed." Then when he does come back here he brings back a girl and while I've finished most of the work." Buddy looked down at the red scaled dragon and said." Hey, if I knew that you were going to work on the wall I would have stayed." Sparks then climbed out of the wall and looked at Rainbow Dash, then he grinned." Why did you bring her here?" That took Buddy back, he had a look of nervousness not only on his face but his stance as well. 'Crap.' He thought.' I don't know why I did as well . One side of me wants to say it's because she's hot, though why that side wants to say it I have no idea since she's not human. The other side says ."

" Um, she was tired and I thought that she could rest here." Buddy said at last, his body straightening out. Sparks raised an eyebrow." You know that there is only one guest bed here right?" Now Rainbow Dash looked at buddy her eyes narrowing as Buddy felt something claw up his spine." Uh, she can rest on the couch." Sparks leaned in and took in a whiff of Rainbow Dash, recoiling." Not on this couch, not till she has a shower and is on her way." He then grabbed Dash by the wrist and started to drag her to the bathroom. The pony girl struggled in the dragons strong grip." Hey let go of me!"She exclaimed, using her wings to try and lift off the ground and get away from the mini-dragon. But Sparks was digging his talons into the ground and not letting go.

As the struggling pair disappeared into the bathroom Simon turned to Buddy." Aren't you going to help her?" One of Buddy's hand's was shaking uncontrollably at his side, from anger, nervousness or both even he couldn't tell." I want to, but that dragon burned off one of my pairs of pants today, I don't want him to get a better aim between my legs." As Simon was about to speak again Rainbow Dash literally came flying out of the bathroom stark naked and covered in soapy bubbles. The pair of humans saw her front for a brief moment, then as she flew by her bare backside for a few moments more. Buddy blinked and turned to Simon." I think I'm beginning to like pony gir-." He stopped midsentence as he looked at Simon. The younger man was zoned out, his yes wide and a trickle of blood coming from his nose." Yo, wake up. Earth to Simon, on Equstria." Buddy snapped his fingers in front of Simons eyes, breaking his zoning out." Wha- what!" He jumped a few feet in the air."Your bleeding." Buddy said with a grin, pointing at Simons nose. He slowly lifted his hand up to his upper lip and then looked at his blood covered fingers." Oh I don't feel so good." He wobbled a little and sat down on the couch.

"Ha, ha, that took care of her." Sparks emerged from the bathroom, now with a soap covered brush in his hand." Now we won't have a problem with-" Then he saw his charge's nose bleeding." What happened to you?" He walked over quickly, dropping the brush." Apparently he saw a girl naked for the first time." Buddy grinned as Sparks glared at him." Does this happen when you see a naked girl?" Simon asked." No." Sparks replied." It doesn't, your just not used to seeing girls naked." Buddy snickered, his eyes closing for a moment." When you get used to seeing them your blood is going to go to your other he-" A flaming snot ball flew past Buddy's head." Shutting up now." Sparks turned back to his charge, seeing if he was alright and talking to him. When he was satisfied he turned back to Buddy, who cringed." I have a small task for you."

Buddy took a step back." I'm not going on a magical quest to find a sword, elixir or book where I have to say magic words in order to take it without causing the world to end."He said quickly. Sparks chuckled and shook his head." Sorry but my charge is the only one that is going to do anything like that." Buddy relaxed, his face showing some embarrassment." I need you to help Simon here to bed."

"Wait, why don't you do it? I just saw you drag a girl, who was using her wings to escape, to force her into a shower. Now you're saying I need to carry him?" Sparks then started to move his hand up to his nose and when Buddy saw that gesture he raised up his hands in surrender." Wait I'll do it, I'll do it." He walked over to Simon and put the robed humans arm on his shoulder at the same time as he put his under Simons arm." Thought so." Sparks had his arms crossed as Buddy spoke." Alright on the count of three stand up and I'll help you stay straight." Simon nodded." One two three." Buddy then lifted up as Simon stood up, at first they were a little off balanced but with Buddy's non-blood lost brain and strong arms they were able to straighten out." There we go, it always help to have a Buddy around." The namesake said with humor in his voice as he helped Simon off to his bed room. Simon grunted and said groggily." I'd never had a buddy before." The black coated human looked down at him." What about your dragon pal?" Simon didn't reply and was silent all the way to his bed.

Buddy laid him down on it and said." If you're wondering if I'm going to tuck you in, I'm not." He then stood up and started to walk away as Simon mumbled something, he couldn't catch what he said and just shrugged it off. After he closed the door to Simons room he saw Sparks leaning against the wall." What?" Buddy asked, looking down at the little red dragon dude." I'm his guardian, not his friend remember?" Buddy then remembered the conversation that they had had earlier in the day." Oh yeah." Then a more pressing matter came to him." I'm hungry, can you make me some din-" He then ducked under a flaming snot ball." Why do you keep on doing that to me!" Buddy exclaimed. Sparks then opened up his right hand and started to count the reason off with his fingers." Because you're a big target, I don't get much target practice, your manners are atrocious and you need to be put in your place since I'm allowing you to stay here for the night." Buddy then said." But why did you just launch a fireball at me just now? I was hoping you could make me some food."

Sparks huffed." Remember manners, now then ask me that question again but with the magic word, please." Buddy considered instead to snap at the dragon, but decided he was to tried, to worried about losing another set of pants and to hungry to complain." Can you make me something to eat, please Sparks." The dragon got off the wall and smiled to the human." Good, and wait a few moments if you will while I make it." Then as he was walking away he called over his shoulder." Make yourself useful and clean up the bathroom will you?" Buddy sighed and his shoulders slouched, he looked like a whipped dog. So he walked into the bathroom and saw the mess from within, there was water and soap everywhere, there was also a small pile of clothes left from Rainbow Dash. Buddy grinned and walked over to them and started to sift through the pile.' Hmm no panties awesomsuace.' He thought to himself as he realized that she goes without any underwear. Which partly disturbed him because she wasn't human well except for the fur, horse head, hoofs and tail otherwise she had a nice body and he did always like ponys .

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his nemesis. "Put those clothes in the corner and don't you smell them." Sparks shouted from the kitchen." He has eyes on the back of walls." Buddy mumbled as he did as he was told. After putting the clothes into the corner he set to work quickly wiping down the bathroom with a towel. After a few minutes he had the floor, sink and the amour dried off, he would leave the harder to reach places to the dragon." Your dinner's done." Said dragon called out to Buddy.

Buddy then walked into the kitchen and saw a plate with a sandwich, chips and a glass of milk."Um!." He practically leapt at the meal but it was snatched up by Sparks before he could get his hands on it." Ah, ah ah." The dragon shook a finger at him." What do you say?" The human grit his teeth and said." May I have my meal please?" Sparks grinned." Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd?" Buddy swallowed his pride." And thank you for making it." Sparks held it up to Buddy." Good boy." Buddy took his dinner and ran to his refurbished room intent on eating it in peace and quite, as well as not having to worry about taking orders from the dragon or getting burned by it again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Morning Simon woke up not entirely remembering what had happened the night before. All he knew was that Buddy was an okay guy and he had an experience that should have been limited to adults, despite it being a brief moment. Simon took a deep breath as he rose from his bed and put on his robe which Sparks had conveniently washed for him. Simon went to the kitchen where he opened up a box of sugary cereal and poured himself a bowl. As he poured the milk Simon heard footsteps from behind him and saw a groggy looking Buddy coming in through the open doorway. Buddy grabbed the cereal and was pouring himself a bowl when Simon asked. "Morning Buddy, you don't look like you slept well." It took a moment for Buddy to snap out of his early morning state, but when he did he smirked.

"Morning yourself and no, I had to keep on doing chores for Sparks though I wonder if you slept well or had any sweet dreams, after all you were out like a light when you saw Dash well dash out of the bathroom stark nekkid'." Buddy asked fully intending to get a saucy tale out of the younger man.

Simon blushed and put his index fingers together."Well..." His mood then changed to something approaching cheerful as he remembered what exactly he had dreamed the night before."I had the underwater dream where I was swimming in a vast ocean with a group of colorful fish." Buddy sighed as he sat down upon hearing what Simon dreamed.' So not what I was hoping for.'

Then from the door way came the sounds of lighter footsteps."And a nice dream that always is." Sparks said as he walked in with a mug that said. "Long Live the Chair." Buddy was about to make a crack but a thought in the back of his head told him that would be unwise. After all the little dragon had been riding his ass the night before and he didn't want to add more fuel to fire.

Simon hummed softly he finished his Breakfast and washed out his bowl. Sparks then walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a brown paper bag which he handed to Simon. He looked in it and saw there was a fruit salad, juice, and carrot sticks."Thanks." He said to his guardian." Oi where's my lunch?" Biddy demanded of the little dragon, who didn't even look his way.

Sparks said sternly to Simon."You are aware of what I'm going to make you do today right." Simon nodded slowly and said quietly."Alright Ill head out." For once Simon walked out of his home on his own. Sparks then smirked and turned to Buddy, then with a hint of Malice in his voice."Now...about those dreadful manners of yours ." A shiver ran up Buddy's spine. He was in for a long, possibly, painful day.

oOoOoOoooooOooooOOo

Simon walked slowly back into Ponyville deep in his own thoughts. His mind drifted from the events of this week to those of the last then back to when Madam Lonestar was alive.

=Flashback: 7 years ago=

Simon was sitting down at the kitchen table mixing a brew of Madam Lonestar's favorite tea across from the old pony. A brew she called 'Tanna' that was an acquired taste to say the least. Though he personally didn't like it his master did and had faith in him to make it made the young human smile brightly.

Simon then finished mixing the tea and poured some into his master's cup. Lonestar smiled and asked."Dear, I would like some honey with my tea." Simon nodded and reached for the honey, but his master shook her head."No sweet child, use your gift, your gift." Simon looked a little worried but since this was Lonestar he concentrated on the honey pot and slowly rose his hands like he was grabbing a imaginary honey pot. The real honey pot magically raised itself from the table and with several more motions of his hands, started to slowly pour into Lonestar's tea. Simon was relived and let his concentration break, the honey pot fell hitting the table hard causing it to shatter. Honey and broken pottery shards were struned across the table causing a sticky mess. Simon whimpered and looked down automatically, expecting a punishment that never came. Lonestar had never hit or even yell at him ever. However Simon reacted out of pure instinct even though it has been six years since he had left his hell.

"I'm sorry Madam Lonestar, but I just can't do it. Every time I use my magic something breaks." He looked down at his hands, tears were falling from his eyes on to them." I wonder why I have these powers, sometimes I wonder that I don't belong here..." He said sadly, his tears falling faster and faster. Madam Lonestar pulled him in a tight hug and asked in a gentle voice."Simon...do you have a dream?"

Simon blinked away some of the tears and nodded."Yes I ." His face then changed to that of enjoyment." I had the dream where I was swimming in a vast ocean with many colorful fish." He said happily. Madam Lonestar smiled but shook her head."No dear child. A dream, such as what do you want to do in your life?"The human bit his lip before replying. "I...dont know..." Simon looked up at her, his shining green eyes met her pale grey eyes.

"Think about it young Simon. Hopefully one day you'll be able to tell me your dream." Lonestar told her apprentice before they started work on cleaning up the mess.

=End Flashback=

Simon blinked away the memory as he reached Ponyville. He walked through the streets with the occasional gawk from the younger residents. Simon then saw one of the few pony friends he had made in just the past few days. Twilight Sparkle was sitting alone at the caf , drinking tea reading a book. A toothless grin played at the corners of his mouth as he walked over to her."Mind if I sit here?" He asked her with a little nervousness in his voice, unsure if she wanted to be alone. Twilight looked up and smiled. "Not at all." She motioned for him to take a seat across from her.

"So how is your magic training going?" She asked, putting down her book. Simon thought and decided to show her, he took out his wand and raised her tea cup high in the air before it hovered around her before it landed in front of her."I'm improving...slowly..." He told the purple unicorn. "You can do it, I know you can. Soon enough I'm sure you can do this" Twilight used her magic to cause the liquid in her teacup to spin around Simon and making a ring around him. Simon looked around and chuckled softly. "I don't think I can do anything that advanced." Twilight placed her tea back in her cup and looked at him."You can, I know you have powerful magic within you. You just need to find your muse."

Simon sighed softly."I'm nothing special, even when I was training with Madam Lonestar I was screwing up left and right." Twilight had a look of pity in her eyes, in the early days of her studies under Princess Celestia some of the things she did were pretty bad like the time she blew out twenty 1,000 year old stain glass windows when trying to clean them in Canterlot Castle. "What was she like? Madam Lonestar. I heard she was very powerful and very kind to you."

Simon nodded, his hands going to his sides."She...was exactly those things and all more, she was strong, caring, the most powerful magic user I have ever witnessed err no offense."

"None taken." She smiled brightly and closed her book on the table before she leaned over to him."Just take your time and trust in yourself." She held his hand. Simon blushed deeply and felt heat rising to his face. He looked at her hand and into her eyes. For some reason he felt like he was being pulled into those purple orbs. Their faces started to draw closer till a purple dragon interrupted them.

"Twilight come on! we need to get going!" He called out to. Twilight blushed as she turned back to the dragon behind her."Okay Spike be there in a jiffy." She said before she turned to Simon."Just keep trying." She told him before she left with Spike.

Simon was sitting very still, his face very red. Nobody noticed him for a while, till the waiter clopped up asked what he would have only to be met with silence and empty eyes. Then the other pony costumers looked at him wondering what was wrong with the human,' maybe someone should get a doctor' and 'or perhaps a guard' was whispered among the patrons. That's when Sparks came with buddy talking about his past years with Simon.

"...and that's why I stay away from any type of mushrooms." Buddy nodded." I can understand, with that music playing and growing ten feet tall also you getting white overalls? Seriously that is just crazy and I'm an interdimensionally challenged human." Sparks then saw Simon sitting at the caf , he smiled and waved to him."Yo." But when he was met with silence Sparks raised a scaly brow and walked up to him.

He waved his scaly hand in front of his face."Simon? You okay? Ello? Buddy?"

"Yes?" The namesake replied, having walked over himself."Not you!" Sparks quipped and snapped his fingers in front of Simon."Wakey wakey eggs and cakey." He said, shaking his ward. Buddy blinked."Isn't it eggs and bacy?" Sparks then looked at him like he is he was a South Seas tribesman, in other words a cannibal."I know you're from another world but I'm going to tell you what that is oh so very wrong." He looked at Simon again."Get up! Oh celestial what is wrong with this boy?" He cried to the heavens. Buddy however knew what that trance look and red face was all about, he chuckled and slapped his knee."You old dog, you kissed a girl and liked it didn't you?" Simon was still silent on this matter as he was for the past few hours on every other matter. Sparks looked at Buddy."How can you tell?" He asked.

Buddy pointed out the various signs."See he's in kind of a trance, then the red face, and if you look at his wrists there covered in a cold sweat. I saw one of my college buddy's, poor guy never been kissed before, happen to him after he kissed a girl." Sparks nodded in understanding."I see well I know exactly what will wake him up." Sparks then jumped up and slapped Simon in the back of the head hard, causing Simons head to hit the table with a loud thunk. Simon yelled out in pain and looked around, quickly finding and glaring at Sparks.

"What the hell man?" He demanded before he noticed the sun wasn't in the same spot where he remembered it."Hey what time is it?"

"Its noon." Sparks said and not a moment later Simon face palmed."Are you serious? Man I've must have been out for hours." Buddy grinned like an idiot before he sat down next to Simon."So who was it?" Simon blushed."I have no idea what you're talking about." Buddy punched his right arm lightly."Don't lie I know you kissed a girl, who was it?" Simon held his right arm."I have no idea what your referring to and if I did I most certainly did not kiss her!" Simon defended himself. Buddy snickered and punched his arm again, this time harder."I'm going to keep punching you till you tell me." Simon looked at him with a glare."You're wasting your time! Sparks please stop him." The dragon shook his head." Eh, I want to know now." Buddy punched him again, they were light but it was quite annoying and they were coming more often.

"Tell me or I start hitting your face." Buddy said with an air of whimsy as he showed his fist. "It was Twilight." Simon mumbled out. Buddy leaned in closer."Who?" He asked teasingly."It was Twilight Sparkle and I didn't kiss her!" Simon said a louder this time. Buddy laughed and bro hugged him."The cute purple one Dash talked about? You sure know how to pick'em." He said before Sparks slapped Buddy's head.

"He didn't 'pick'em' he doesn't even know how to handle a relationship." Sparks said as Buddy smirked."I can teach him," Sparks hit him again."No you won't, I don't want Simon learning relationship advice from someone like you!" He said in a threatening tone. Buddy winced a bit and backed off. Sparks looked at Simon and sighed."I'm going to have to teach you." Simon looked at him confused."Teach me what?" Simon asked him. He had no idea what was in store for him. At that point Sparks sighed."About girls." Sparks said to Simon. Buddy couldn't help but giggle as he watched this unfold. Sparks then took Simons hand and started to drag him to their home.

Buddy however was left in the cafe , he soon found Simons lunch bag and thought. 'I wonder Dash would be interested in a private picnic?' He stood up and started to walk aimlessly around looking for the powder blue pegasi.

A little while later Buddy found himself on the out skirts of the Apple Farm, he had learned by questioning several ponies that Rainbow Dash was friends with an earth pony by the name of Applejack and that she had to see her earlier in the day for a stunt she was planning involving a catapult. Buddy followed along the dirt road, passing ripe apple trees and enjoying the smell's of them it was one of his favorite smells'. Though if a young lady had asked him what his favorite was he would lie and say,' The sweet smell of rose in the blossom of her youth,' then proceed to romance said rose. As the dusty road carried him on, Buddy saw that some of the tree's were picked, as he got closer to the domination features of the farm, a large farm and house, he saw that about a quarter or close to a third of the trees on the farm were picked.

"Impressive." He said aloud,' They must have dozens of workers here, though they need a bit more if this harvest is going to work there must be close to another 1000 acres they haven't harvested yet.' Buddy finished to himself quietly. As he got closer to the farm he could see a pair of ponies sitting on the front porch of the house, one was an older looking woman in a sweater and a long skirt with a walker beside her, next to her was a young red colored stallion with a brace covering his chest. Buddy saw them notice him and waved up at the pair." Hello up there."

The young man waved back and said." Howdy, can I help you stranger." As Buddy got closer he could notice that the young man was chewing on the end of a hay straw." I was wondering if you could help me find a pegasus named Rainbow Dash or a little lady called Applejack." The older pony spoke, her eyes fluttering open as she awoke." What was that about Applejack, eh?" The red coated stallion turned to the old girl." A human like Simon wants' to know where Applejack is, Granny." She closed her eyes again." Oh she should be cuttin' up some apples in the kitchen Little Mac. She is such a nice girl always trying to do the right thin-." Then Granny Smith was asleep again."Sorry about that stranger, Granny Smith is getting on in years."

Buddy nodded." It's alright. Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. The name's Buddy Jr. Junior the Third, but please call me Buddy." The human then noticed that the red coated stallion was a bit taller then he was, so the name Granny Smith didn't make much sense."Ah Little Mac?" He chuckled." The name's actually Big Macintosh, Buddy. Little Mac is what Granny called me before I got my cutie mark." The human smiled." Ah good, now about Rainbow Dash and Applejack, have you seen them?"

"Eyup." Big Macintosh replied." So where did you see them?" Buddy questioned." I sent Rainbow Dash down to the south field to mah sister. They left, but AJ came back a little while ago and she should be in the same field." Buddy then looked to the south and saw that it was an area with most of the trees cleared.' Well that doesn't get me closer to Dash but at least I can ask Apple jack were she last saw Dash.' Then aloud." Thanks so any other instructions that are a wee bit more precise then' The South Field'?" Machintosh nodded." Eyup, listen for gruntin' and look for tree shaking." If this was a story about anime characters, Buddy would of sweat dropped at that moment. Instead his shoulders drooped a little and he said." Thanks Big Macintosh for your help." Buddy then turned and started to walk off." Your welcome and if you see AJ tell her that its almost time for dinner." The red coated stallion called after the human."Sure." Buddy waved over his shoulder at him.

"Sigh" So am I my friend... but atleast I think I'll give you a small prelude as to whats going on with our story."

It surprised Buddy that he did indeed find Applejack quickly by using Big Macintosh's directions, even the vague sound and visual effects of directions proved their worth. He found Applejack raising up her leg and kicking a tree with it, causing some apples to fall. But immediately after that she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a grunt. Buddy immediately ran up to see if she needed any help and also to get a better look at those shapely legs which he found in no way attractive since she was a half animal person no way at all he kept telling himself."You okay there ah Applejack?" He asked kneeling down. The pony opened her eyes, her light green looking at Buddy's baby blue's with a mix of dizziness, tiredness and somewhat crosseyed. " I don't want a pair and my names not Jappleack, Simone." She said loudly at him. The human blinked and said sheepish smile." Ah, my names Buddy Jr. Junior the Third, not Simon and I was asking if you were alright Applejack."

"Ya sure your not Simon you look just like 'im?" She then tried to sit up " I'm sure I'm alright' y'all Simon look alikes." Her vision then splintered into about a dozen different variants of Buddy, then at that very moment and she fell back onto the ground, sleeping." No you ain't and you're not staying out here." He then went to pick her up, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, admittedly coping a feel, she woke up and thrashed so violently in his arms that he dropped her."What the hay were you thinkin'." She told him standing up, dusting herself off at the same time." I don't think that you should keep working out here Applejack " Buddy told her." Why don't cha' think I can do this? Buck the entire farm? What? What's so funny?" Buddy couldn't help but snicker at the idea of replacing the 'B' in Buck with an 'F'." Sorry nothing important. Anyway I think you should stop working, look at you your well you look like you just went through hell and been staying awake for the past three days." She frowned and told him." It's been a week unless its Wednesday or is it Tuesday ." She tried to think but was exhausted even more by the thought." Well whatever day it is I gotta get back to work." Applejack then turned and started to walk away. " Applejack watch out for that tre-ooooh." Buddy flinched as the orange pony walked into a tree not hearing his warning. He walked over and looked down at the girl, her eyes were going in circles and she said." Oh look at the pretty birdies ."

Buddy sighed and said." I'm going to take you back to ya family's farm now, whether you want me or not." It was going to be a long day.

oOoOoOoooooOooooOOo

It was a few hours later under the rock that Simon was blushing furiously as Sparks told him about romantic relationships. Sparks knew from experience since he once had a girlfriend, but they went their separate ways about 30 years back when she started using what she called 'Valley girl' speak. Sparks told him all about dating, being a gentlemen, and even the topic of love and sex. That part had Simon blushing brightly and yet strangely aroused. Luckily Applebloom, Big Macintosh's and Applejack's little sister, rushed into the cave." Mister Simon, Mister Simon!" She shouted pulling him away from his and Sparks conversation about the birds and the bees."What's wrong Applebloom?" Sparks asked." It's my sister." The little pre-teen pony panted out." She's gone crazy and is tryin' to buck a human to death." Both dragon and human blinked, turn to each other and wordlessly talked to each other." Buddy!" They shouted at the same time.

The pair stood up and Sparks asked, while holding Simon back from running out the door." Who else have you told about this?" She looked up with her red eyes and said." Twilight Sparkle, please hurry I'm scared of what my sister's gonna' do to him." Sparks nodded and let Simon go, Applebloom followed after him and finally Sparks tried to follow but he was only 3 feet tall and had short legs.

It took a quick twenty minute run to reach the entrance of the farm, at the entrance Simon and Applebloom met with Twilight." Do you know what in the name of my mentor Celestia is going on?"She asked Simon, he shook his head and not a moment later they heard a thunderous crash and a male scream." What has he done?" Simon questioned aloud then remembered his talk with Sparks and how the dragon had called the other human a pervert." I don't know if I want to save him then." Twilight and Applebloom looked at him with wide eyes, the elder saying." Are you crazy, he might be injured or worse." Simon looked at her, then the farm, then back to her and finally on Applebloom." Alright, lets try to save him then."

The tri then ran into the farm's orchard. It wasn't hard to find Applejack and Buddy, all they had to do was follow the screaming and thunderous crashes. They almost found the pair, following the sound of Buddy pleading, that was till there was a rifle like crack and the only other human in Equestria, besides Simon, came flying through some bushes and landed on his back. His tongue was half hanging out and his eyes were glassed over. Applebloom 'eeped' and hid behind Twilight, the still conscious human and his purple pony pal were shocked at the sight as well. For a long moment Buddy was silent before finally groaning out." Why does she wear horseshoes on her boots?" Suddenly an enraged yet tired Applejack walked out of the same bushes Buddy had came crashing through only a few moments ago. Before Applejack could deliver another blow to the stricken Buddy, Twilight stepped in." Applejack stop, just stop." Applejack did so and squinted her eyes." Oh hi Twilight, didn't see you there."

Twilight looked at her friend with concern and asked." Applejack what's wrong? You look worse than last time we met and why are you beating Buddy boy by bucking?" Applejack replied." Simple he's been tryin' to stop me from finishing bucking my orchard." Twilight raised an eyebrow." I hardly think that's worth a beating." Applejack then walked up and pressed her for head against Twilights." Yes it is, if I don't get this harvest in who knows what will happen to mah farm? I can't stop workin' not if I want show I can do this all by myself oh I feel dizzy again "

As the pair started arguing Buddy crawled up to Applebloom and Simon. He reached out and gripped Simon's robes pulling him down a little to talk." Get me superglue now if you don't want Twilight to " He looked down at his chest." Well y'all get the general idea." Simon asked." Why should we?" Buddy gave a pained sigh and said." Because I have a plan, now hurry up and get that glue." He demanded. Applebloom ran off to get it why Simon helped his only human friend up." You alright?" He asked, Buddy clutched his chest." Nothings broken ." Then he looked under his shirt and winced." Who the bloody hell wears horse shoes on the bottom of their boots... really?" Then he looked up at Simon and said." Besides the shoe marks I think I only have to worry about a bruised rib." Simon tilted his head." How do you know that you got a bruised rib and nothing more serious?" Buddy chuckled and told him." My dad is a marine general back in my world, he taught me a lot about wounds and other things."

"Like?" Simon questioned, thankfully Applebloom arrived before Buddy could answer." Thanks kid now break up that fight-" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the two arguing ponies."- with those two, by telling Applejack I'm going to cut down one of her apple trees." Applebloom gasped and cried out." Your going to cut down our trees!" That got Applejacks attention and she stopped arguing with Twilight to look at her sister." Say wut'?" Buddy tapped, more like a quick pat, Applebloom's head and under his breath told her." Thanks kid." Then ran for his life with a tube of super glue in his hands.

Applejack followed after him, not so much followed though as chased after him like a unholy bat out of hell." Come back here!" She yelled. Behind the two ponies and Simon tried to catch up, they all couldn't keep up because of how fast the other two were moving. It didn't help that instead of going in a straight line Buddy led them on weaving wild chase through the orchard." Were is he? I'ma gonna' to kill him." They could hear Applejack from up ahead, she had apparently stopped and was now looking for Buddy." Applejack, please stop think about what your doing. Don't kill him." Applejack turned to her friend and was about to snap something at Twilight when she could her Buddy yell." Yo, apple sauce for brains up here! They turned and saw the lone human on top of a hill next to a large and healthy apple tree." Nice tree, sure would make a nice cord of fire wood!" He then made a chopping motion with his hands, like he had an actual ax, against the side of the tree.

To Applejack though, who was suffering from extreme sleep depredation and exhaustion, it looked as if Buddy was already using a real ax on the tree." Your murdering Bloomburg!" The trio of pursuers suddenly saw an after image of the orange pony as she ran up the hill towards the human. She ran at him, as she was upon him she turned and kicked aiming a death blow to his chest. Instead of caving in his chest cavity, Buddy dropped to the ground and her boots stuck to the trees trunk." What the hay!" Applejack exclaimed, trying to get her boots off the tree. Buddy clawed from under her legs and stood up. With heavy pants he stood up and said." Well now that you're standing still, maybe I can talk to you man to well pony."

Applejack looked up and instead of replying just yet she crawled forwards and came off her boots, leaving them stuck to the tree. She stood and glared at Buddy." Oh crap." With a serious tone she told him." Before I start to beat ya, make your peace." Buddy gulped and hoped his half cooked scheme might work." Umm how far are you from finishing ah Apple Bucking Season?" She looked at him, then after a short struggle to remember." I had only a dozen trees left why?" Buddy then moved to the side and she could see the farm completely free of Apples." Oh my Celestia I'm finished." She said stunned, Buddy shook his head." Nope you only got about half of it done." He then pointed to the other half of the farm and Applejack fell to her knees. There were at least another thousand trees with ripe fat apples on them. Applejack gripped the grass by her legs, her head bowed." Sis!" Applebloom came running up the hill and took her big sister up into a hug." I was so worried about you." She said, nuzzling her neck. The little pony girl then felt tears on her neck, she looked up and saw Applejack crying.

Simon and Twilight Sparkle were next up the hill, Buddy noting with his perverted eyesight that Twilight wasn't wearing a bra. As soon as they got to the top of the hill Twilight told Applejack." Listen here Twilight, I know what's been causing this whole situation. You're tired and need help, its because of your exhaustion that you've made projectiles out of pegasi, because of baked bads you've bed-ridden the basketball team and now your beating up a human because he tried to help you." She then took in a breath of air before continuing." You need help with the bucking and I plan on giving you that help." Applejack looked up and said, with tears running down her face." Fine Twilight." The purple unicorn continued." I won't take no for an answer- wha?" She realized what the orange pony had said." I must agree with you Twi I'm a dang fool. I knew I couldn't of done all of this lone but well I was stubborn. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused." She then turned to Buddy and told him." And I'm sorry to beat you up as well, even though you were trying to help Buddy?"

He nodded his head." Accepted and yes." She then turned to Twilight and said." I really thank you for helpin' me but how are you goin' to buck all those trees before the season's over?" Twilight thought about it and said." Well there are two options really. One I can run all other Ponyville and get every friend we have and work just as hard as you. Or two ." She then turned to Simon and whispered in his ear, he blushed and replied in whispered tones. Twilight Sparkle then smiled and told her friend." Me and Simon can use magic to harvest them all right now." Buddy's, Applebloom and Applejack's eyes went wide as saucers." How is that even possible?" Buddy asked, but then remembered that he had traveled through a magical portal to this strange land of talking horses and dragon servants." Oh wait never mind, magic right."

Twilight nodded and turned to Simon." Ready?" The other human nodded and took out his unicorn wand." Yes I hope this works" Twilight then wrapped her right hand around Simons left, the owner of which blushed furiously, and they turned to the orchard. Both of them raised up their free hands, starting from Twilights horn and from Simons wand a bright white light enveloped the two, meeting and growing brightest at their hold on each other's hand. The apples, each and every single one of them on the trees glowed a pure white no matter what color they were a moment before. To the non magic users watching this it was amazing, even to Apples who grew up surrounded by unicorns marveled at the sight. Suddenly the apples drifted up from their trees and flew away to the farm house, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith were equally amazed by the sight of so many apples flying at them. But instead of flying at them they landed and filled up either the barn or over filled buckets.

Applejack blinked away her tears and said." That was the second most amazing thing I've ever seen Twi ." Buddy turned and asked." And what was the firs-Offhfff!" He was suddenly knocked to the ground by a small red dragon, who had bowled him over by a flying kick right between his apples." Prevert, what did you do to her, feel her up, tried to force yourself upon the lady?" The dragon repeatedly kicked Buddy in his bruised chest." Stop Sparks!" Simon shouted and pulled his dragon friend off of the human, though he struggled in his grip." He was helping Applejack, but she didn't want his help." Sparks calmed down and they could all hear Buddy groan out." I wish there was a human abuse hot line."

oOoOoOoooooOooooOOo

Later on in the evening when the tension from earlier on in the day had been taken off. Applejack found herself in her room with her still sticky boots. She laid on her bed and thought back earlier in the day when she said that 'The Hurry Up Harvest' was the second most amazing thing she had seen. The first being the time she and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon and caused a rainbow of magic with their friendship. As she closed her eyes and sweet oblivion awaited, she wonder why the light was pure white instead of the color of friendship. Then sleep claimed her and she thought no more.

oOoOoOoooooOooooOOo

A/N

So enjoy the chapter? Well review, review, review!

Now onto news and other stuff. First off we the authors of this story would like to apologize for the fact that we have not posted this sooner. Blame it on a mix of writersblock, school, work and a dozen other factors.

Secondly we want to know you want smut in this story or for us to skip it? We have a little system set up that will determin if we should include smut or not. Just answer yes or no to the following (Via copy and paste into your review). I want Smut: (Then insert yes or no)

It will be good to hear some feedback from you folks and were glad to answer any questions you might have.


	5. Ursla Major Problem

Chapter 4: Ursla Major Problem

See first for disclaimer.

Omega: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I know I keep saying this but lately my work has been up my ass, not to mention all the games I've been playing like fallout, Skyrim, Dishonored, etc etc. [Thank you Gamefly!] And judging from the reviews you guys want smut, well sadly I will not be handling the smut as I mainly write the parts for Simon, and there will be no smut from him anytime soon. Buddy...is a different story.

Danno: Eeyup, this time around I'm the one writing the smut. Sorry about my skills at writing lemons, never wrote one before for a story. I've a feeling it will be sexy, funny, unintentially funny or just plan bad . Also I blame myself for the delay, blame it on inactivity, painting and the fact I'm writing an epic 40K story called Testing of Faith. Its rated Teen so no lemons, though plenty of violence, family matters and cute anthro girls.

Simon had for once woken up early one morning, something driving him to get outside to see what was new with the world. Something he was surprised that he even wanted, when compared to only a few weeks ago. As Simon left for Ponyville Sparks smiled as he found this to be a rather refreshing change of pace in the a couple of months he had gone from wasting away in a dark corner of a dank hole to actually socializing. His chest swelled with pride as he knew Madam Lonestar would be proud of both of them. Sparks waved as he watched his longtime charge and friend walk out of the hut and down the path to Ponyville. He was his guardian and was glad to be with him every step of the way through his first arrival, to the passing of Lonestar and finally now with him gaining more independence.

However his good mood turned sour as he looked over at the room the oh so lazy Buddy had occupied. He had just about had it with this perverted deadbeat of a human, trying to corrupt Simon into his way of thinking. He actually caught him trying to convince Simon it would be a good idea to bluntly kiss Twilight so that he can get laid faster. However Simon being of pure heart, goodness and intentions said that he really did like her but he wasn't sure if he was even ready to start anything with anyone, let alone Twilight. Sparks was very impressed with Simons maturity, however he was angry at Buddy's immaturity. So what if he was hanging from a tree and following Buddy around watching him like a hawk when he said those words to Simon? Then from inside the room he heard a groan mixed with a snore,"Hmm, Dashie nice ass." That sent the dragon over the edge and he entered the room.

Sparks walked up the bed towards the sleeping Buddy, then ripped off the covers off the sleeping human. He saw him half naked, asleep with a hand down his pants, mumbling about how a certain girl was 'light on top'. The dragon took in a deep breath before yelling at the human "Okay I have had enough!" He hollered as Buddy jumped up at the loud yelling. He sleepily looked around before he yawned. "Woah, Sparks what the hell man?" He asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, before his dazed eyes were met with a very irritated dragon's glare. "You, out, now!" He spoke quickly as he continued to glare at Buddy. Buddy was still half asleep so he only got half of what he said. "Yeah, yeah I'll get on it as soon as I am able to. Don't have a real job ya know" He yawned deeply before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, intending to go back asleep.

Sparks nostrils flared up as he narrowed his eyes. He pulled Buddy out of the bed and slapped his face a few times before he looked into his eyes. That woke the human up. "Buddy I want you outta here by Noon, if you are still here I will put meat on the menu for the first time." He said in a serious tone. Buddy shook himself from his stupor and looked at sparks. He couldn't believe he was being kicked out! "What? why? what did I do?" He asked trying to see if he can't reach a compromise, after all this was all of a sudden like wake a man up and tell him to either get out and die sudden. Sparks flared his nostrils. "Nothing...that's the point! you do NOTHING! You don't help with chores, you disappear for half the night, you're eating me and Simon out of house and home, all without lifting a single finger to help. Not to mention you have been trying to corrupt Simon!" He yelled out at Buddy.

Buddy blinked and huffed. "Hey now, can't a person enjoy having a place where he doesn't have to work?" He quipped, only to have a fireball be thrown at him, which blacked the stone wall of the room. Sparks growled. "I'm tired of you just lounging about and doing nothing!" He said to him angrily. Buddy raised his hands up defensively. "Hey Sorry, I'll start doing chores just give me a list and I'll do them! You don't have to keep on reminding me." He said. Sparks then pointed at the refrigerator where there was several lists pinned on it, all with various chores that needed to be done. "If you ever bothered to look what's on the fridge rather than looking for some apple juice you may have actually seen them!" He said his voice sounding more irritable with each passing second. "And im tired of you just disappearing off for the night, and coming back smelling of sweat, and filth, it's disgusting!" He said to him.

Buddy had no response for this, as he rather keep his night time activitys private. It was true he was returning home late at night smelling like sweat and filth, that was partially from him having a part time job as a dish washer at a local restaurant, just trying to get enough money to be on his other part being that he was hanging around Rainbow Dash. The two had become...quite the pair. Dash would challange him to some sort of physical activity and he would push himself and prove her that he wasnt a pushover. Sometimes these competitions would become so heated they would move their little "contests" to a more private area, mainly Buddy's car. Buddy's eyes glanced up as he was briefly reminded of the first night he spent with Dashie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a week and a half ago and Buddy had just gotten off at Lucky's Caf after his first day of work as a dish washer. He was happy to be able to finally get out of the hole in the ground and away from Sparks. He didn't mind Simon though, he was trying be a friend to the guy, but Buddy swore that he was being watched when he's with Simon, like when he tried giving Simon some relationship advice earlier. He shook his head, he got the job so he didn't have to be reminded constantly of that psychopathic dragon and maybe get enough bits to get a place of his own closer to the town. At least till he found a way home that is. He thought about that as he entered his car and turned his keys.

Unlike other times when he started his car, where it purred to life, his '73's engine went 'wert wert werrt' not starting. Buddy looked at the gas tank and saw it was empty. "Fuck." He groaned, his head hitting the horn, tooting out 'Dixie'. Dixie was heard a few times as he hit his head against the horn. With a heavy sigh he put his car into neutral and got out. He then started pushing it, slowly his car started to move. Over the next half an hour he moved his car out of Ponyvillie and along the dirt road to the Hole, his jacket and sunglasses discarded in the backseat. By the time he had reached that point it was getting near ten o'clock and he still had a couple of miles to go. He stopped and rested against the trunk of his car, his body covered in sweat. Using the back of his hand he wiped away some of the sweat from his brow." There has to be a better way." He said to himself with a pant.

His salvation came in a form of a rainbow colored lightning bolt landing at his feet." Hey Buddy." Said Rainbow Dash." Whatcha doing?" She asked. Buddy pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the car." Oh I'm just trying to get this hunk of metal back to the hole. I'm out of gas." Dash nodded after a moment's thought." Oh yeah, that stuff you feed those horses under the hood."

"Eeyup. Now I have to push this hunk of metal all the way back to the Hole." Buddy said." Why don't you leave it back at Ponyville?" She asked." Well it has most of my stuff in it. So I can't leave it alone it has some sensitive stuff in it." Rainbow Dash smirked." Porn?" Buddy rolled his eyes." That and a few other things." She gave a laugh and walked up to him." I'll help you move it if I can have a ride in it later when you got some gas, kay?" He smiled." That's a deal darlin'." Dash then bent over and started pushing the car, Buddy taking a moment to look at her flank did so as well. The pair then started to move the car at a walking pace. They continued moving the car, grunting and now both becoming tired till only a mile away from their destination Buddy said." All right, let's take a breather." Dash turned around and panted then sat on the trunk." Good idea."

Buddy joined her on the trunk and looked up at the sky, his neck and back cracking as it was straighten. While his eyes were upturn he could see the night sky it was very different than what he saw back at home, the moon was similar yes but at the same time he could see so many more stars, consolations and colors." Wow." He spoke softly as he took it the beauty of the darkness." What was that?" Asked Dash looking over at the human." It's the sky. I've never seen anythin' like that where I'm from." Dash looked up as well and could see the same night sky as she always had." Eh what's so special about it?" He looked away from the sky and instead looked at her." Where I'm from city lights always block out the night sky. Sure some nights I'm able to see more but that's not much and I have to be away from towns. With this place though well try having to walk on the ground and not being able to see much of the world, then compare that to being able to fly high and seeing so much more you get what I'm saying?" She nodded." Yeah, I do that pretty much every day."

Buddy then turned away from her with a smile and looked back up at the night sky.' Hmm, now might be a good time to lay on the sauce and see what'll happen.' He thought before saying aloud." Though the sky isn't as pretty as you are." She blushed and said." Aw shucks, why did you say that." He titled his head side to side in thought." Because its true." Dash then looked over at him, looking at him. She took in his sweat covered body, his bear skin (which was a little weird but better showed off his physique) and she had to admit cute face. Then she realized that until He spoke she had the ball in her court. She could decide 'Hey yeah yeah, lets get back to getting thing pile of scrap back home' or . She went with the latter option, even though she preferred girls she was willing to try some interspecies fun. Much like with Gilda.

Dashie smirked before she turned and wrapped her arms around Buddy's neck." Now then Buddy let me tell you a few things." She said before she lightly kissed him on the lips." Hmm, that is?" He smiled and lifted his hands up to her hips." I know what you were trying to do and it worked well a little."She kissed him again and he murred and 'yes?'." You are going to get laid tonight. But you know what?" The human grinned widely."What?" He asked." I'm going to be on top." She kissed him fully and he returned the kiss, his hands feeling up her well admired bottom.

The pair could feel their bodies close to one and another, Dash feeling Buddy's bulge through his blue jeans and Buddy feeling Dashie's wetness through her shorts. She then pressed and pushed him onto the car trunk, her rear sitting on his lap as they dry humped each other. Buddy pulled away from a moment." Inside the car, don't want no pony seeing something to talk about now do we?" She smiled." Lead the way sweat cheeks." She got off him and he ran into his passenger side and sat down. As Dash entered the car and sat on his lap he pulled up on his seat adjustment and he was laying back.

"Convenient." Dash said before kissing him again, one of her hands undoing his belt." Indeed." He said before returning the kiss, slipping her the tongue, his own hands pulling her tee shirt up. As his bear hands finally began to group her flat chest, her furry fingers pulled out and started stroking his member. With a single hand she continued to stroke him and with her free one she pulled down her shorts. Then teasingly with a smirk she began to rub her slit against his rod, her juices covering it and making it slick. She grunted and he groaned in pleasure, his hands moving from her tits to her hips.

After a few moments of torturing him with waiting Dash then got up and sat on Buddys cock. His member was engulfed by her tightness and Dash moaned deeply as he penetrated her. Dash then started to move her hips, allowing his cock deeper into her body. Buddy murred and began to thrust up into her. The pair continued to buck, moan and groan. Buddy's fingers gripping her ass at the same time as she laid her hands on his chest.

After nearly twenty minutes of constantly trying to out screw each other, as they neared their release. But neither of them wanted to give the other the satisfaction of cumming first. It was a competition, not a spoken one, but one both understood and didn't want to give up on.

Then when he felt like he couldn't hold it in much longer Buddy then started to move his hips from side to side as he thrusted into Rainbow Dash, effectively taking her from a different direction with each pump. This caused the pony girl to moan out in passion and cum, his walls contracting around and milking Buddy. The human groaned and thrusted one last time, deep within her body, before. Some of his spunk flowed out of her cunt as the pair enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasm.

It was then at that very inconvenient time that Buddy remembed something." Oh wait I have an extra gas tank in the trunk." Dash looked at him with a pant and said." Idiot." Then hit him on the head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

However Buddy's trip down memory lane ended with a large ladle slamming the top of his head. He yelled out in pain and held the top of his head. "What was that for?" He said though girtted teeth. Sparks had the ladle hit his free palm and raised a brow. "You know why." he said to him. He then pointed the ladle out the door. "I want you to leave and take your corruption with you." Buddy looked at sparks, He had grown to be friends with Simon, mainly because he was the only other human around here but he felt something, like a brotherly bond between them. It was going to be hard moving out. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. 'Fine...I'll leave, though I'll say something I've been meaning to for a while. Simon needs to get a pair of balls, you need to stop holding them for him. Otherwise he'll never get a girl like Twilight." He said to the dragon, ducking down to miss the ladle a moment later.

He was leaning about the miniaturized dragons ticks after the past few weeks so had gotten used to him trying to hurt him." Alright I won't say another word and leave if you just try not to hurt me." Buddy offered. Sparks nodded and lowered his ladle." Not a word?" Buddy nodded silently." Alright then, pick up your clothes and leave. I don't want to see you around this hole again clear?" Again the human nodded and then stood up. It didn't take long for him to be ready to leave, he had a garbage bag of clothes he brought with him to the world and he put on his regular clothes as well. In a few moments he left the home, the dragon watching him the entire time. Then as he got into his car, having turned it on and put it into drive first, he gave Sparks the bird and drove off in a plume of smoke.

As he was driving to Ponyville he looked at his gas gauge, it was down to full. He wondered how much longer he could keep driving the car, with no gas stations around it looked like he was going back to walking for good soon. He also didn't have a home now and the measly amount of bits he was able to save up wouldn't be enough to get himself an apartment, even a rundown one. A moment later he chuckled at himself.' Lets see, I'm living out of my car, on a part time job and I havn't got enough money to eat? Eeyup this is the current American Dream though I'm not so sure it was suppose to take place in a world with dragons and talking pony's.' He sighed to himself, maybe he could crash at Dashies place oh wait he couldn't walk on clouds then again who ever said there was such a thing as pegasi and unicorns? There might be an solution to the problem at and he thought it was ironic, the local library. He might be able to convince either Simon or Twilight to cook up a spell that will let him walk on the clouds, or if the possibility of Dash saying no maybe they might make himself a new makeshift home?

He knew his destination now and drove off to the library.

Simon had made it to Ponyville and noticed there was some commotion in town. He walked over to the large crowd and noticed Twilight in the front. He could feel his heart pace and his hands sweat as he made his way closer to twilight. "H-hey Twilight...what's going on?" He asked her shyly. Twilight smiled sweetly at him. "Oh hi Simon, I'm not sure, they say there's another unicorn with some great power's" She said, worry clear in her voice as she turned from him and looked at the stage. "COME ONE COME ALL AND WITNESS TO THE MAGIC OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" The stage opened up before a cloud of smoke appeared, then as the smoke cleared a light blue unicorn wearing a star studded leotard, wizard hat and cloak stood on the stage.

"Watch in Awe as the great and powerful Trixie preforms the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" She proclaimed as fireworks started to fly from the stage. The crowd oooed and awed at the spectacle.

Buddy had seen the fireworks as he drove into town, deciding to do a detour he stopped right behind the crowd. He got out of his 73 olds and saw Simon, Twilight, Dash and the other girls up front. He made his way towards them and watched the unicorn start to talk about herself. As he listen to her speaking he grew skeptical of her and when he reached Simon and the others he said in a hushed tone." She seems all ten galleon hat and no cattle to me." Applejack couldn't help but giggle at his remark. Rarity huffed as she watched Trixie. "My my my isnt she the boaster!" She said. Twilight looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with being talented is there." Applejack shook her head. "Not at all, unless you prancing it around like a school girl with fancy new ribbons' thinking your better than the rest of us." She said as Simon and Twilight started to shrink back a bit. Both tad bit worried that their own magic would upset their friends. Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Especially if you already have someone as awesome as me already, being more awesome than everyone else." Applejack just gave her a long stare before she chuckled nervously. "I mean magic, shamagic boo!" She said and looked at Applejack who in turn gave her a skeptical look.

This didn't go unheard of by Trixie, she looked down at the first row. "Well it appears we have some naysayers. Who would be so foolish and ignorant as to challenge the great and powerful Trixie?" She said as she stood up in front of everyone. "Do they not know that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn of all of Equestria! One who had defeated an Ursula Major?" She spoke out loud daring for some pony any pony to take up her challenge. Buddy just had enough of this boasting and looked at Simon. He figured that Simon would wipe the floor with her, not to mention it would get him out into the open and in front of more people. "He challenges you!" Buddy called out, booting Simon in front of the stage. Simon made a small squeaking sound as he landed, then started to back step.

"No not me, I would never do that!" He started to say before Trixie smirked. "What's this? I've never seen such a funny looking creature in all my life! It looks like a hairless monkey." She said with a laugh. Twilight was about to step in but was stopped by Buddy. He looked at her and softly spoke. "Simon needs this..." She shook her head. "He needs what, humiliation in front of everyone? He barely has his confidence back, and I'm worried Trixie may destroy what little confidence he has left." Twilight said angrily, trying to push past him. Buddy shook his head. "No he needs a challenge to push him further." He said to the worried Twilight. Rainbow Dash walked up next to him, laying a hand on Twilights shoulders." He knows what he is doing." Then she said in a whisper to Buddy. "I really hope you know what you're doing..." she said worried for Buddy since he might get his ass kicked by either a dragon and a unicorn. Also she was worried for Simon as well, knowing the kid might not have what it took.

Trixie laughed a bit more as he stepped down from the stage, her cape flowing back of her. "So be it, a Magical Duel it is!" She said before him ready for the coming battle. Simon gulped softly. "I-I-I-I I have no quarrel with you!" He stuttered, positively intimidated by the unicorn. Trixie then waved her right hand in front of her, like she was swatting away an annoying fly, and had Simon knocked back on his ass 3 yards away landing in a mud puddle. Trixie couldn't help but laugh out hard, her ample chest hurting a little from the laugh. "Oh my how utterly pathetic, you are simply no match for the great and powerful Trixie!" She said as she formed a rather small fire ball in the palm of her hand, hardly the size of a golf ball. She then threw it at Simon only singeing his robe and lightly burning the skin beneath." Now off with you. Trixie has no more time for the antics of a bald monkey." Simon was petrified in fear.

Rarity gasped in horror, partly for the robe but also for Simons immediate well being. Twilight made her way to stop Trixie from hurting Simon more but buddy held her back. "No wait. You have to keep calm." He said to her in a hushed but hurried tone. Twilight started to squirm out of his grasp. "No she's going to hurt him!" Tears forming in her eyes. Buddy did his best to hold on to her". This is nothing, just let it happen." He said to her, hoping that Trixie wouldn't go much further. Oh else he would be in a worse place then the dog house.

Trixie laughed more as she made a rope animate and wrap around Simons wrists and legs and started to make him dance like a puppet. Simon cried out in pain from the burn as he struggled against the ropes. "Come on puppet sing for your dancing show!" She said in a mocking tone. However Simon wouldn't utter a word, he wasn't going to give into her desires as he struggled against the ropes more. Some of the other colts and filly's started to laugh at Simon, after all it wasn't that often they seen a 'live' puppet show. "What utter trash...I have slain an Ursa Major you had no chance from the start!" Trixie started to speak as the ropes slowly released Simon, right into another mud puddle, coating his face and robe in mud. Some of the pony's laughed harder and Snips and Snails was on the ground laughing. Simon looked up with tears in his eyes before he started to run away from his humiliation. Trixie then slapped his ass with rope and opened up a gash in his robes revealing his backside

Twilight got out of Buddy's grasp and slapped him right in the face before she and the other mane six ran after Simon. Rainbow Dash looked at Buddy with a disapproving stare and shook her head. "Not cool dude." She said before she ran after Simon as well. Buddy felt a sharp stab at his heart when she said that. He knew he was at fault then he remembered that he just pissed off the only two pony's who could help him find a home and made the only other human in the world run off as well. What the hell was wrong with him? He followed after the others.

Simon ran as far as his legs can carry him, he eyes filled up with tears as he continued to run, falling into a hole in the ground, not his own, and the collapsed on the floor. His body curled in a fetus position as tears started to wash some of the mud away. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He shivered softly as he felt air on his burn and he sobbed more. He didn't know how long it was before he felt arms around him and a face on his back He half expected it to be Twilight, however he looked back it was Fluttershy who was holding him. He could feel her warmth and kindness seeping into his body as he saw tears in her eyes. Watching Simon be made fun of like that was too much for the pegasi too bare. She held Simon tightly as the others came around him, holding him up. Twilight hugging him as well her face in the nook of his neck.

"Oh Simon..." She slowly started to say as she cried, her tears falling on his muddy robes. Applejack looked over at him. "You okay there Simon? That was pretty nasty what Trixie did to you." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah the nerve of her! I ougtta show her what it means to hurt my friends." She said who then was about to make a dash back to Ponyville but was held back by Applejack. "Hold on there Sugarcube, violence won't solve that problem." She said. Simon looked at them before he hanged his head. "I'm sorry girls, I'm a failure."

"No you're not." Buddy walked up to the group and was met with a rather angry Applejack. " It was you who pushed him into that roughhouse of a fight." She said. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't buck the living hell out of you?" She said her nostrils flaring up. Buddy back off from the obviously angry pony's and held up his hands. This day had just been going from bad to worse." I was trying to teach Simon a lesson Sparks wasn't goin' to teach him." He defended himself. Twilight glared at him. "And what lesson was that? How to get humiliated in front of everyone?". Simon looked at Buddy wondering what he wanted him to learn. Buddy shared a look with everyone before he looked at Simon.

"When Trixie was dangling you like a puppet, she wanted you to sing, though no matter what she did to you, you kept your mouth shut...you knew she would have gone easier on you if you did, yet...you did not...why?" Buddy asked. Simon looked up at Buddy before he looked away. "I didn't...I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, I didn't want her to think she had complete control over me." He said. Buddy smiled. "And that's a good lesson, here's another. Things are not going to be sunshine and daisy's while you're out of your hole, there are going to be times that you are going to wish you were just dead, but you have to keep at life no matter what. Because hey that's life, not hidey hole. Though Trixie did take it too far at the end and I'm sorry about that, I should have had Twilight intervene at the end."

Simon looked down as he was thinking about it. He looked up at everypony's worried faces before he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears and mud from his face. "Your right...I...I can't keep running away from my problems." He said as he slowly started to stand. Twilight looked at him as she started to see a change in his personality along with his posture. "But...I'm going to need some help." Simon admitted. "That's what we're here for and also getting you some new clothes." Rarity said to him as she hugged him lightly, or at least tired to and not get dirty. However it was all for naught as Pinkie Pie pushed her into Simons muddy form. She gasped as mud covered her dress and stared at Pinkie angrily. She just laughed and told her." Don't worry about getting down and dirty when showing some affection.. Buddy smiled and turned to leave, before he felt a hand around his wrist.

Rainbow Dash looked at him and sighed before she smiled. "What you did was still not cool, but...what you said...kinda made sense." She admitted. "But next time when things are going bad, Simon needs to know he has friends willing to back him up!" Buddy nodded and smiled. "Of course darlin', I've learned from that mistake today as well.." He said to her. Simon walked towards buddy and then held out his hand. "Thanks...for making me look like an ass." he said and chuckled. This shocked everyone, including a nearby donkey, Simon...made a joke? Buddy laughed and shook it hardly before bumping shoulders. "Hey what are friends for?". Simon smiled at him as they became, better friends.

Simon sighed as he looked in the direction of Ponyville, a firework shooting up into the sky from the town. "I have to go back...I may lose, but...I feel I must." he said to everyone. Buddy smiled widely as Twilight sounded her concerns. "Are you sure Simon? ". Simon nodded. "I know, but still, I have to go." He said unsure of himself why, he just felt an urge to go back and at least try to fight her this time instead of being tossed around like a rag doll. Buddy looked at everyone. "Well it will be night soon, we best get going now." He said to them before Simon lead their way back to Ponyville.

Night fell across Ponyville and Trixie was in her cart relaxing in her bath and laughing at how amazing she thought she was and how she humiliated that ape. That was before she heard a loud thundering sound and felt the ground shake beneath her. "What in the name of me is going on out here? The Great and powerful Trixie needs her beauty rest!" She said angrily as she wrapped a towel around her body before looking out of her cart window. However she was met by a pair of very irritated and large eyes belonging to massive bear that looked to be born of the stars. Snips and Snails came to her side. "Hey we brought an Ursa Major to town so you can slay it like you said when you were whooping that sorry monkey." One of them pipped up. Trixie looked up and gulped as she felt terror grip her heart as the monstrous bear roared at her.

Finding it hard to miss the fact that there was gargantuan bear right in the middle of Ponyville, Simon and the others appeared om the scene. Buddy blinked as he stared at the creature. "What in the name of . What is that thing?" Twilight looked worried. "That's an Ursa Minor..." She started to say. Buddy looked at her. "Minor? Look at the bucking size of that thing, There's nothing minor about him!" He yelled out. Twilight looked at him. "Then you never read about an Ursa Major, she is about 10 times the size of her cub, and the problem is that if the Ursa Minor is here, then the Ursa Major is not far off." Buddy gulped as he felt himself pale. "We...should get out of here before the momma bear shows up." Simon however was already gone, not away, but running towards the Ursa Minor! Twilight gasped in horror as she ran after him. Buddy yelled out. "What are you doing Simon? we have to get outta here!" Simon shouted over his shoulder. "You told me I have to face my challenges head on and not to run away!" Buddy's right eye twitched. "I'm sure there is a distinct difference between facing a bully of a pony and a godzillia sized bear!" He called back, however it was to no avail as Simon was out of earshot. Twilight was running alongside Simon now as well to see if she could lend a hand.

Buddy sighed and groaned. "Me and my big mouth." Then started running towards his car. 'I can't say all that about being a friend and just stand back doing nothing while he's in this sort of situation.'He thought as cursed his own rotten luck.

Trixie however was not doing very well, she casted a lighting bolt that hit the Ursa Minors rump which caused it to growl angrily. Then out of fear she casted one at his eyes blinding the poor thing in that eye. It cried out and covered his eyes with his large paws as he stomped around in pain making things worse and destroying a couple of buildings. At hearing the cry's of its child awoken the Ursla Major. The wailing of its child caused the mother to rush out of the cave, causing tremors and shaking the earth of the town. Its roar was deafening even from far away as it stomped the earth. By now most of the town had heard the commotion and decided the best course of action was to run like the hounds of hell were after them. Entire family's galloped away from the town in the opposite direction of the oncoming momma bear. Trixie, at seeing the towering monstrously decided that would be the best course as well and ran for the hills in only her hat and bath towel.

Snips and Snails looked at the destruction they caused and cowered in fear. "What did you do snips?" Snips looked over at Snails." Hey this was your idea." Snails said." No it wasn't." "Yes it was." The two friends then started fighting each other.

Simon and Twilight saw the two Ursa's causing much destruction throughout Ponyville. Simon, gulped and he took out his wand. Twilight grabbed his arm. "Simon, please don't!" She pleaded with him. Simon gulped and looked at her. "If we don't do something, Ponyville will be destroyed, I have to do something!" He said to her. Twilight saw his determination, and his fear before she nodded. "Then I'll be here with you, we'll make a stand together." She said to him as the two looked at the raging Ursa Major who was so blinded by rage she cannot even see what she is doing, while he child who was blinded struck out at anything. Buddy caught up with them, armed with his shotgun and a bandalor of ammo, he looked around at the destruction. "So got any plans?" He asked the pair. "Just one." Twilight said as he closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn glowed and she started to raise to hurt Ursa Minor up into the air, she then caused the wind to blow and the water tower to lift as well as she started to rock the Ursa Minor. The wind started playing a soothing music with broken reeds while the water tower went towards him as he grabbed it like a baby bottle and started to suckle softly. Simon looked at her with amazement as he then started to help her with her burden, he felt a strain on his body as he used his magic to help twilight to soothe the Ursa Minor.

The Ursa Major saw her child floaitng in midair, and she though he was being harmed. She roared madly at the pair as she slammed the earth causing trees to fly everywhere, and right at the three, Buddy saw this and instinctively, after living with the dragon for so long ducked as the tree hit Twilight and Buddy, knocking them out and away from him. The ursa minor fell to the ground as the magic stopped carrying him. He got up and became even crankier than before from being woken up, after it had just got back to sleep!" Ah bloody fuck! Dash, AJ, wake Twi and Simon up." Buddy shouted to the pair of pony's." What are you going to do?" Asked Rainbow Dash as she lifted the human up." I'm going to distract them." Buddy clacked the slide on his shotgun chambering a round. Then he started to run firing his gun at the Minor with every few steps. This got the attention of not only the smaller celestial bear but its much larger mother as well.

Buddy then ran though the town, weaving through alleyways and ducking falling rubble as the bears charged through the town and swiped at him. As Buddy was playing his game of cat and mouse, AJ and Dash were trying to revive Twilight and Simon. Dash slapped Buddy across the face and shook him." Wake up already!" At the same time AJ was saying to Twilight." Come on Twi, can you hear me we need you to wake up." AJ sighed when Twilight didn't respond then she had an idea." Rainbow Dash. I need you to go to Sweat Apple Acres and get something for me." Dash looked up from slapping Simon." What is it?" She asked." I need you to get a flask of Granny's 'special cider from her garter." Dash looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow." You want me to do what?" AJ rolled her eyes." Just do it already, it'll wake any pony up." Dash, deciding that any idea right now sounded better then the town getting wasted, flew to Apple Acres like a rainbow colored lightning bolt. Poor Granny Smith was just sitting on her rocking chair watching the Ursa Major from afar when she was knocked over, felt her inner thigh violated and her flask gone then saw a blur of a rainbow, all before she could ask 'eh what just happened?'

In a cloud of dust Dash came back to where AJ was with Simon and Twilight." Here." She panted out, holding the flask to Applejack. She took the flask and opened up the top, then she poured the drink down Simons throat. It took a moment but when the cider hit his belly Simon shot up straight and gagged." Ha,ha!" He gripped his throat and ran to the a nearby trough and began drinking the water dry. After he was filled up in water he turned around." What just happened?" He panted out. Dash answered him." Well you were knocked out by a tree the Ursla Major knocked over, I got some cider from Granny Smith and that woke you up." Then they could hear a loud bang from inside the town." And Buddy is distracting the bears with his handcannon." Simons eyes widen, Buddy was distracting both an Ursla Minor and Major to protect him? What about then he saw her laying on the ground. Twilight was asleep and looked unharmed but he knew the Urlsa's did this.

Feeling a well of emotion Simon yelled out very loudly as he felt his body strain as he stood, he wasn't sure if it was his desperation, or his will to protect Twilight, Buddy and the town, or he just plain had it. He yelled a primal scream, a bright white light surrounded him as the earth underneath him started to rise up in chunks and disintegrate. Buddy, who was hiding underneath a trash cart, saw Simon doing some real funky magical stuff. Simon then glared at the two raging beasts and lifted his wand and caught the two in his own magic. "GO BACK TO THE NIGHT SKY WHERE YOU BELONG!" He yelled out in a voice that was not his own, one much more deeper and commanding. He yelled out as he threw the two into the air, all the way up into the sky and then they both exploded in a bright flash. The night sky blinked as stars formed with two new constellations in the sky. However, though the threat of a pair of Kaiju I mean giant bears, was gone. All was not well as arcane energy started to surge though out Simon's body and seemed to start tearing the fabric of his robe violently. Simon cried out as his power seemed to be overwhelming him.

Twilight woke up to the sight of Simon losing control of his awesome and incredible power. As Dash and AJ tried to drag her away she called out his name. "SIMON!" Simon looked at her, his eyes full of arcane light. Her presence had a calming effect on him and quickly his power faded, leaving half naked in a crater. Twilight got out of her friends grip and rushed to Simon's side, almost falling down the crater. The other pony's followed and saw her hugging Simon. Buddy got up and walked over to them, his shotgun laying across his shoulders. "Is he alright?" He asked worried about his friend. Twilight looked up at him. "He's out, but he's alive." She said as she ran a hand over his cheek.

Simon woke up after a few minutes in Twilights arms. He blushed brightly as he sat up. "Huh, what on Equestria happened?" He asked as he felt like his entire body has been stuffed full of hot ash. Twilight looked at Buddy unsure what to say. "I dont know...when I woke up you were surrounded by a white light..." She said. Simon looked at her. "Oh right! You we're were hurt, are you okay?" He asked the her. Twilight smiled." Nothing more then a bump on the head."She said before she gave rested her head on his shoulder, he cried out in pain as she touched him there. Twilight looked at him with worry. "Simon?!" She said as she carefully held him. "We need to get him to the hospital, he may be terribly injured." She said to the others.

The other girls ran over to them, Fluttershy helping Rarity down to the crater bottom. Fluttershy began looking Simon over and tending to his tender shoulder. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was grinning widely. "Wow Simon, I never knew how strong you really were! You sent those two Ursla's packing!" She said in an exited tone. Buddy gave a polite cough." Oh and that was pure awesome how you lured those bears away to Buddy." Simon looked at Buddy and Dash before Fluttershy and Twilight helped him stand up. "What?" Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were explaining what had happened. Twilight looked amazed at it as well. Then Buddy voiced what he saw. "Basically when you woke up I was hiding for my life, then you turned into a super sayian." Simon asked. "What's a Super...Sayain?" Buddy face palmed himself. "Right they don't have anime here." He said to himself, then aloud. "It's...something from my world. Something that lasted a few dozen seasons and I think about a thousand episodes."

Simon grunted as he started to stand on his own. "It's okay guys I'm starting to feel better.". His body now starting to feel normal once again he looked at the others and smiled. "I want to thank you all, for being there with me, despite the dangers." He said to them. Fluttershy smiled sweetly as she started to hide in her hair. "It was no problem Simon, we're your friends, and friends help each other out." She said softly. Buddy noticed her blush and smirked at Simon. Then it dawned on him, he still needed a place to stay! "Hey Simon!" He spoke out loud. "Sparks kicked me out of the hole I was wondering if you can I dunno...magic me up a house?". Simon bit his lower lip and looked down. "I don't know how..." he said.

Trixie huffed and puffed loudly as she returned, panting heavily from running. "I don't believe it, I was tossing you around like a puppet before and you of all people destroyed both a Ursla minor and a Ursla Major?" She said angrily. "I don't know what you're up to but this isn't the last you have seen from the Great and powerful Trixie!" She proclaimed before she casted a smoke spell so she can flee the scene, though they could see her flank as she ran, leaving her cart behind. Simon noticed this and looked at Buddy. "It seemed she abandoned her cart, maybe you can use that?"

Buddy looked at the cart and started to think, with a few modifications he can turn it into an airstream style home. He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good

Within a few minutes Buddy had brought his car around and started to unload some of his stuff into the cart. Outside Twilight hunted down Snips and Snails and handed them over to the proper authorities to be punished, their mothers and the cops. Dashie walked up to his Buddy's new home." So you got a place to yourself?" She asked as he was throwing out some of Trixie's possessions, such as her photo's of herself." Eeyup. Now I got a trailer home." He said looking at her. Then he saw behind her all the damage and destruction to the town." So how are they suppose to rebuild after that rampage?" He asked. Dashie looked around." Oh, well this is pretty common. You see most of the town has Monster Protection Insurance." Buddy cocked an eyebrow." Seriously you have monster protected insurance I'm actually not surprised. So how long do you think it will be till this place is rebuilt?" Dash thought about it." Oh a week, most of the buildings here are new and prefabricated so their easy to replace, unlike in say Canterlot. That place is old."

Buddy nodded, not knowing where Canterlot was but went along with her. Then he saw her smirk." Hey, care to show me some new moves. After all, you did look pretty flexible while you were running for your life." Buddy grinned." Sure thing darlin' come on in, I think there's a bath here and it's still warm." Needless to say, if the cart was rocking to go a knocking.

All the while Simon rested at the library. After tonight he knew that he had to become stronger he also needed to ask Sparks some hard questions soon. He needed to know more of this power and how he could control it, before it took control of him.

At the same time Sparks was knocked out from a conk to the head from a rock that fell on him when the Ursla Major awoke. He was fine though he would have a couple of headaches to deal with.

Below the Ponyville Gem Fields .

Fluffy the great and terrible, lord of the Diamond Dogs, Master of the Underground was sniffing at a new jewel that his underlings had just uncovered. This was a large piece of green rock, it wasn't an emerald though it was green, it glowed with an inner light." What is it?" He said. The underling's that found the rock stepped forward." My king, it's a rock that feel from the cavern when the earthquake happened an hour ago."

"I didn't ask where you found it. What is it?" Fluffy questioned." I have no idea my lord, its new new stone." Fluffy growled." How can it be new? There are no new gems."

"I can amssswer that." Said a new voice. The king, his guards and his underlings turned to the voice." What's this?Who are you?" The figure, a creature in grey robes with horns coming through its hood and a rats tail from beneath its robes spoke." That ssstone came from another world a thousssand yearsss ago. It doesssn't belong in the hands of dogsss." Fluffy growled and signaled his guards to lower their weapons at the figure." Then who it belong to?" Then the figure turned to him and he could see the white fur of rats face, beedy red eyes bearing into him." The Skaven." Those were the last words he ever heard. In a shadow of movement cloaked figures were on him and his men. There were only yalps of pain as the rats used their hidden blades and killed all the dogs in the courtroom in three seconds.

The grey robed rat then spoke as soon as the last body hit the floor." Sssend word to Skirkit. Tell him to unleash hiss horde. I want the mining to start tomorrow." He bent over the large rock, running a clawed hand over it. He smiled at the find, it was so hard to find good warpstone.


	6. Interlude Chapter: When Buddy met Zecora

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. While the next chapter is in the works, I decided to do a little special interlude chapter too keep you kind folks interested in the story of course it's a lemon! If it wasn't so, you think it would keep you interested? Also yes I am referencing Discorded Doctor Whooves, no I didn't get permission and I don't seek to infringe on the artists work though I do think I'm inspired by it. This filler chapter provided by your favorite neighborhoodco-writer, Commissar Danno. P.S. Don't worry this chapter will be a, pardon a pun, plot point later on so it's cannon to Call of Heroes.

Life for Buddy this past month had been a roller coaster ride. One day he was chased by the cops and jumped off his own world and into this one, met talking bipedal ponies, seriously messed up dragons and had to deal with magic, all the while living with a psychology unstable dragon and an introverted dude. Then he was kicked out of his temporary home a week ago, had his place of work destroyed by a giant bear and then had to face said bear with nothing but a shotgun. But things were looking up for him now he had a girlfriend, a job picking apples at Sweet Apple Acres and a place to live, that being a mobile home. His residence was right on the edge of the ever free forest and the Apple Farm. When he realized his predicament, living out in the woods, working on a farm, living out of a mobile home and having a southern accent, he was just one drink of moonshine away from turning all redneck and laughed at that.

Though he was very grateful to the Apple Family for their hospitality, so much so he was doing a little pet project to give to them. They had some problems with apple thieves in the past and not to mention if the idea panned out he might get into a conversation with Major Big Macintosh about arming the Ponyvillie Militia with his idea that might get him out of his airstream and into a nicer establishment. But first he needed some supplies, which were easily to get since there were fireworks already in Trixie's former carriage. The only things he needed were iron piping and some clockwork pieces, the wood work would have to wait another day.

Buddy was humming along back to his mobile home, a heavy sack carrying his supplies from Ponyville was over his right shoulder. He was dressed for farm work, that being a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The sun was setting behind him, while storm clouds gathered around the Everfree forest and he could see his camp. He could see something else.. well somepony else up by his camp. The figure was cloaked and stood a few inches shorter than Buddy, its back was turned to him. Buddy walked closer to the figure and as he got near ear shot called out." Can I help you?" The figure turned to him, he could see a flash of yellow eyes under the hood. He took a step back in fear,' here we go another crazy critter from this world' he thought as the figure let out a chuckle a fermium one. The figure pulled back its hood saying." Good evening to you sir though you look like you saw a monster." It was a Zebra with a Mohawk, as Buddy could see it was indeed a female. He could tell that by as she moved her hood back he could see the cloak moving out of the way of her front and the leather bikini top a loin cloth bottom left little to the imagination, especially the top which could barely contain her very large breasts.

"Uh no you don't." In fact he found her quite ravaging; he shook himself out of the pleasing distraction and asked the Zebra." So what can I help you with miss?" She smiled like she was happy to talk to some pony." Zecora is my name you see, I've come from the Everfree. I wanted to meet my new neighbor, one who wasn't such a boor." Buddy nodded." Good to meet you as well Zecora, my name is Buddy. I didn't know anyone lived out in the Everfree forest by themselves." She chuckled." To those that are scared of beasts that may be true. But still I know what to expect from the monsters, so I know what to do."

"Okay so is there anything I can get you Zecora while you're here?" Buddy asked, to that Zecora shook her head." I don't want to intrude, on you poor dude." He shrugged and didn't blame her. He didn't have much to offer her, not even anything to drink, save for water." Eh it's alright, so how long have you been living in the Everfree forest? I'm new here well new to this world to tell you the truth and haven't seen you around." Zecora giggled." I can believe you since I've been here many a year. Yet humans are rarer than crocodile tears." He nodded and asked." So you heard about humans?."

"Yes through my many travels, I've heard about humans from olden times. Though not till I saw you today did it start to chime." Zecora answered, Buddy raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the mention of other humans out in this world." Well if there is time maybe you can talk to me about these human tales?" She nodded but pointed behind him." The sun is going down, I wish I could stay. But for today I must say nay."

Buddy hmmed stroking his chin with his left hand, he really wanted to find out about these other humans and even a bit about Zecora but it was getting dark and there was a storm so she had to leave soon. That's when a little bulb blinked on and he got an idea." Well do you mind if I come with you then? Back into the Everfree forest. I won't stay for long and can probably find my way back here."

"Are sure you could do that? After all there are monsters that can make you go splat?" She asked, her arms crossed below her breasts. Buddy nodded." Yes, I did survive an encounter with a Ursula Major and Minor survive is the key word." He mentioned, get the shakes from the memory of his time dodging and running for his life from the skyscraper sized star-bear. Zecora thought about what he said and that fact that he was offering her some company something she hadn't had in years while living in the area." Very well, but tell me one thing dear." She asked and Buddy of course answered her." Anything." Zecora smiled." You'll tell me first of the story of how you've been living here."

Buddy smirked." Sure thing let me just move these supplies into mah mobile home and we'll be goin'." Buddy then did so, unloading his sack into the mobile home. He grabbed his shotgun as well since he wanted a little extra protection on the way back home, it would be well into nightfall by his estimate when he would be leaving Zecoras place. He slung the firearm around his shoulders and joined Zecora outside of his home. The pair entered the Everfree forest with Zecora leading the way. As they walked through the forest Buddy told his story, how he fell on through the gorge portal into Equestria, how he met and lived with Simon and Sparks for a while and how he survived the Ursula Major and its cub. He did leave out the part that he was in a relationship with Rainbow Dash, that part didn't need to be told just yet...

Before Zecora could tell her tales of human legends it began to downpour and soaked the pair of them. The Zebra didn't have time to pull up her hood before her hair style was watered down and flatten. The pair then raced to Zecora's home, both getting drenched in the meantime with Zecora only getting partially wet because of her cloak. When they reached her house a few minutes later , a hollowed out tree the Zebra said." I'll go get you a towel and start up some if you do please."

Buddy said, as he unslung his shotgun laying it next to the door." I would enjoy that." Zecora tossed a towel to him which he caught and took off his shirt to wipe himself down. When he took his shirt off though, he was met by a glorious sight. Zecora had taken off her cloak and set it on a coat rack, she was setting fire to her stove and was bent over. This gave Buddy an awesome view of her ass, it was round and large, her loin cloth turning into a thong and allowing the minimum of coverage to her bodacious ass cheeks. Buddy ran off a quick list." Bodacious Bottom? Check. Big Bountiful Butt? Check. Bootielious Bondonkadonk? Check. Gona' tap dat ass even though I'm in a relationship with a girlfriend? Double check and damn the consequences." And so it was the lone human started stalking his prey.

Buddy began slowly moving up to Zecora, his towel and shirt lost on the floor forgotten when he realized he had much more pressing priority's." So Zecora, I take it you don't have much company out here?" The zebra didn't look up as she was getting the ingredients out for tea, but could hear Buddy's voice." Not any I'm afraid, any pony that sees me thinks I'm out on a raid." Buddy grinned just a few feet away from her now." That is a shame. The stallions I'm sure would have had met you, after all you have such good taste." Zecora put her ingredients down and turned to Buddy." Uh ?"

Zecora was surprised to see Buddy mere inches from her, she could see that he was topless and the slim muscular structure of his body. She looked up at him and could see his blue eyes staring right at her own, his clear as day." Buddy what are-?" He placed a finger to her lips and shushed her. She breathed heavily as he leaned in and began whispering." You deserve this after so long alone." She swallowed her mind just computing what was going on and weakly she spoke." C-could it be Buddy, that you're coming onto me?"

The zebra saw his lips pull back into a smile and he whispered into her ear once more, it was time to use those college comp skills at remembering poetry!" Come slowly, Eden, lies unused to thee. Bashful slip thy jasmines, as a floating bee, reaching his late flower ." He then nibbled lightly on her ear, her body shaking as his words and actions were taking hold, he then spoke again." Round her chamber hums, counts his nectars-alights, and lost in the balms!" He then grabbed her ass with both hands pushing her against his own body, her face becoming redder as she felt his skin against her fur. He looked at her with confidence as he finished the poem." So my sweet jasmine flower, will you grant this bee a pleasant hour?"

She open her mouth, unable to speak and her body became like puddy in his grasp. 'Time to pounce', Buddy reflected before pressing his lips to Zecora's, capturing his prey. Zecora kissed back wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her larges breasts pressed to his chest and returned the kiss. Buddy pushed his tongue against her teeth and she allowed him entrance into her mouth. Buddy dominated her mouth, pushing and playing with her tongue as his hands groped her ass. She groaned into his mouth and Buddy decided to escalate the seduction.

Lifting the Zebra up by her ass he set her down on a nearby counter top, continuing to make out with her. He then pulled away from her mouth for a moment." What are you doahhhh!" He then used his hands, his right to pull her top off exposing her nipples and his left rubbing her slit through her loin cloth. Her moaning became louder when Buddy latched his lips around her left nipple, his tongue swirling around her tit, his right hand groping her right breast.

It was a moment after that Buddy could feel her juices through her loin cloth and was able to move the covering to the side with his left hand, then he started fingering her. Zecora groaned louder her breaths becoming ragged as Buddy left a trail of kisses down her belly, stopping when he reached her cunt. It was there that he began licking her cunt, first licking around the lips and slowly moving towards her juicy center. Zecora moaned all the louder, screaming out curses in her native language as her legs locked around Buddy's shoulders, one of her hands pressing his head deeper into her neather regions as the other supported her on the counter top, her back arched.

Buddy pushed his tongue into her cunt, his lips wrapping around her slit. His tongue then went to work, going in simple patterns at first such as figure, slowly building up into a cavalcade of designs, pushing and contracting against the zebras cunt. Zecora for her part had never had a lover treat her this way before, each new sensation causing her to be lost into the lust of the moment before she finally broke. She gave a cry of pleasure, frightening away nearby birds and animals outside her home, and then came onto Buddy's tongue. Buddy drank the juices down as Zecora panted and came down from the high.

Her moment of respite didn't last long though, in a matter of seconds Buddy was kissing her again, Zecora returning the lip lock fiercely. She gave a murr as she felt his hands slip under her thighs and pick her up, she wrapped her limbs around him once more to steady their way as he walked. Buddy carried Zecora over to the bed laid her down, her limbs still wrapped around him. He pulled away and smirked at her, she panted and said." T-this is a good g-greet but fuck me w-with you m-man meat!" The human chuckled and kissed her neck, a hand undoing the zipper to his pants and fished his member out. Without much further ado he slammed his cock into Zecora, who gave a cry of pure pleasure. When he hilted within the zebra, Buddy pulled back and thrusted back into her, he did this again and again getting more moans and groans from each penetration.

Zecora withered in pleasure, her arms and legs pulling him in deeper as her body pushed against each of his pumps. Her breasts bounced against Buddy's chest with each of his bucks and she could feel his lips against the nape of her neck. She was in heaven and her cunt tighten around her lovers cock. Feeling the pressure begin to increase, Buddy bucked harder and faster into his older lover. Zecora closed her eyes and arched her back feeling her slit begin to milk Buddy's cock. He noticed this and at the moment of her release, while she moaned aloud he kissed her on the lips, her crys mixing with his own as he came and started depositing his seed in the zebra.

By this point even Buddy was panting from the exertion of their love making and Zecora was nearing exhaustion from the pleasure she had received by the energetic human. But still Buddy wasn't done, after a couple of minutes of rest he wiggled out of her embrace and flipped the zebra over onto her chest. Her mouth to dry and mind still clouded over by sex Zecora didn't resist, instead she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass in the air. Buddy grinned and got behind her big ass. He then gripped the base of her tail and slapped her ass, right on her cutie mark tattoo with his free hand. Zecora moaned in pined pleasure, each slap stimulating her and making her want him to fuck her even more.

She got her wish when he pushed into her, giving out a long moan as he was once more inside her cunt. Buddy groaned for the first time as well, enjoying the feeling of slowly entering her tightness. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Zecora, gripping her tail and ass and pulling her towards him with each pump into her body. Zecora pushed against Buddy's pumps, allowing him to free up his hands and bend over her. As he sped up his thrusts Buddy reached around to grip Zecora's large breasts, groping them and massaging them, this caused the zebra to moan louder and tighten around his cock ever more.

Buddy murred and wrapped his lips around the nape of Zecora's neck, his thrusts coming faster with each buck. Zecora moaned, her eyes half closed in lust, a little drool flowing out of her mouth as she felt her lovers balls slap against her cunt. He then bit the nape of her neck, that little bit of pained pleasure causing the zebra to lose control. Zecora cried out Buddy's name cumming on his cock once more. Buddy still thrusted into her though, sending waves of orgasmic crescendo through her body as she had never felt before. It was then that Buddy came once more into pussy, filling her with his seed.

He panted and pulled out of her, rolling onto the bed, his lover collapsing onto the bed as well. Buddy smirked and thought- that thought was put on hold when he felt a hand around the base of his cock. He looked down and saw that Zecora still wanted more and was stocking his cock. With a sleazy smile the zebra leaned up and took Buddy's hardening cock into her mouth. Buddy grinned and rested a hand on her head as he felt her tongue circle around his tip. When Zecora felt the rod was ridged enough she fully took it into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. She looked up at him cutely as a bit of her hair got in her eye, which Buddy moved out of the way so he could look back at her. Within a few moments Buddy groaned and came into Zecora's mouth, who sucked down his spunk with ease.

Buddy panted and smiled down at her and she smiled back as she pulled off him." One more round?" Buddy asked, the zebra nodded and then sat up." One where I ground and you do pound." She said panting. Zecora then moved on top of Buddy, she rested her hands on his chest before lowering herself onto his member. Buddy gripped her hips before bucking up into the zebra. Zecora panted and ground against his cock pushing it deep into her body. Buddy grunted and started to move his hips around, each time he bucked into the zebra it was from a different angle and Zecora noticed this and groaned with each thrust. The human groaned and moved his hands up from her but to her boobs and started to feel them from the bottom up. Zecora cooed and moved her hands away from Buddy's chest to rub his hands and her breasts as her lover bucked into her.

He then sped up his thrusts inside of Zecora, leaning up to kiss the zebra who returned the affection. She pressed against each of Buddy's thrusts and her back arched, so far away from her lovers lips they parted. Buddy seeing an opportunity then pressed his face between Zecora's boobs as his own arms wrapped around her waist. Zecora gave a cross between giggle and groan at the action and began to tighten around Buddy once more. Then with a skyward scream she came, her cunt clamping around the humans dick. Giving a loud groan as well Buddy thrusted as deep as he could into tonight's lover, then released into her, her cunt now close to over filling from his seed.

The pair then collapsed onto one another in a heap of sweaty limbs and tried bodies. Zecora rested on Buddy's chest, her hair draped below is neck, while Buddy's arms were wrapped around the Zebra. The panted and huffed and soon drifted off asleep.

The next morning Zecora awoke to find Buddy getting dressed on the side of the bed. He had just put his shirt on when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his right shoulder." You don't have to go, you know? Why don't you stay a while and I'll make you smile?" Zecora said to Buddy. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips for a brief second." I wish I could, but I have responsibility's darlin'." She frowned, but Buddy said at seeing her mood." That don't mean I can't visit you soon, just when I have some time to myself." Zecora smiled again and kissed him on the cheek." Although at first you gave me a little fright, that turned into a wonderful night. I'll be waiting for you to be in sight, if that's alright?" Buddy grinned and said." Good for me, I'll be seeing ya soon Zecora." He pet her head and stood up, he then walked to the door and grabbed the shotgun before going out into the Everfree forest, leaving a very happy zebra behind.

Later on in the day after finishing his work for the Apple Family Buddy was surprised to see a visitor at his mobile home." Hey there darlin', how was your day?" He asked her, she turned and smiled at him." Pretty awesome, just got tickets to wonderbolts show, wanna come this weekend?" Rainbow Dash held up a pair of them. Buddy closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, pretending to think hard about it even though he made his choice already." Hmm, I don't know ." Then he could feel Dashie against his chest." I can make it worth your wild?" He open his eyes and looked down at her a smirk across his face." How's that?" She leaned up kissed him." Lets discuss this a little more privately, maybe in a barn a hayloft?" Buddy smirked and swept Dash off her feet and carried her bridle style." I love the way you think."

Dash giggled." And I love the way you think Buddy."

A/N: Trust me when I say jerk's like this always have their comeuppance' for them in the end.

Omega's A/N: Also please review and respond this this story, we really would like to know how we are doing with this.


	7. I Don't Give a Rat a Pony

**Chapter 7: I Don't Give a Rat a Pony**

_A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer and I'm sorry for referencing another's work. Well folks we've reached our first turning point in the story, trust me when I say things won't be as light and fluffy up to now, in fact the story might get downright depressing. That's not so say the sex and comedy is going away, just that it'll be outweighed by the violence, grim darkness and impending doom. Also please give us deep reviews, we want your opinion, we don't mind if you say how sexy or how you rate the oc's, we just want to learn what we're doing right or wrong. Also do you think this story needs to be re-written? Both the author's writing skills have been improving and there may be simple problems that we missed in the early chapters that we can correct or change the story line to make our OCs less sueish. Speaking of writing, look up the spin off of Call of Heroes, Not a Hero Yet which is a re-telling of the story with Buddy as the only 'hero' to come to Equestria folks pray to Celestia that he doesn't destroy the world._

_A/N 2: See first chapter for disclaimer. Here is the second part of the fic ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the conclusion to this special 2 parter. Remember review, we like to hear your opinions good or bad. Also be sure to check out WAO by Commissar Danno, it features our favorite sex pot Princess Molestia._

_PS: This chapter has been predomitly written by me Commissar Danno, so if you have a problem with the chapter it's most likely my fault._

**The Everfree Forest**

Zecora sung to herself a song from her native language as she readied a bath. She poured the last bit of hot water into the tub, keeping a bowl next to the tub so she could wash her hair. She was about to undress when she heard a knocking on her door. "Who could be here at this hour, especially when I was about to take my shower?" She questioned and went to open the door. When she saw who was standing there, she gave a big smile." Well if it's the man who made my legs meek. I've not seen you in two weeks." Buddy smiled back at her and said." I missed you as well Zecora, sorry I've not been around."

She stepped out of the way so he could enter." It's alright. After all how could I forget that night?" She closed to door behind him." He,he, yeah that was a lot of fun." He chuckled and Zecora smiled." So what can I do for you this night, when there are ghosts out there to give a fright?" He grinned." I wanted to see you and maybe have a conversation." Zecora tilted her head to the side in thought she was about to get in the tub after all why not have someone wash her back. She smiled as she made the offer." Well I want to hear what you have to say bub. But would you like to join me in the wash tub?" He gave a sleazy smirk and said." I would love to."

She grinned and turned away from the human, walking towards the tub. As she did so she moved her hips around, hypnotizing the human with her big flank. As she strutted to the wash tub, she pushed down her loin cloth, Buddy's eyes following their descent and leaving her ass bear to him as she spoke." The night is young, let me undress. So that I may feel a lovers caress." He licked his lips pulling off his sweat covered t-shirt and starting to follow along the zebra. Zecora grinned and undid her bra, shaking her breasts but not turning to Buddy who was forced only to look at her side boob. She then lifted up one of her tone and firm legs and bent it, before putting it in the water of the tub. Buddy' took off his pants letting his cock spring free. Zecora smiled seductively and took the wash bowl, then she dunked it under the water. She then used it slowly rinse her hair, the water patting it down and washing down her breasts.

Her lover murred and joined her in the tub, sitting behind her. The zebra pressed back against the human, his stone hard member against her lower back, she raised her arms behind her and embraced Buddy's head." So tell me why you have decided to come back, to this lovely little shack?" Zecora asked him. Buddy began to rub her breasts, using some soap and his bear hands." I wanted to invite you." Zecora purred as his hands massaged her breasts." I didn't know you cared enough to invite me somewhere." Buddy grinned, running his hands along her boobs, rubbing her black nipples in the process." Of course I did. If I didn't do you think I wouldn't know what this did?" He then kissed and nibbled on the nape of her neck, her eyes widening and face blushing as she gave a moan." See?" He whispered into her ear.

Zecora nodded and Buddy continued." In a couple of week's I'll be available for some alone time." Zecora panted and asked." But being alone is heart breaking ." She giggled as she next said." Especially when my ass is for the taking." He chuckled as well and started to rub her stomach and much lower with the soap." Hmm, I think I want to spend some time with you in Ponyville to get to know you better." He told her and words caught in her throat. Finally, finally at last she would be able to visit Ponyvillie, she could talk to others and even make more friends besides Buddy well Buddy was much more than a friend now that he had given her such refreshing company. She found a lover who gave her more than sexual release but also a life outside the forest. It also helped that he was young, she thought ten years her junior at most, and handsome in his own way.

Buddy of course had the whole thing planned out and worked out for him. His relationship with Dash was reaching a threshold, going along to far by his reckoning. She was to doting and caring acting more and more like a life partner than a quick relationship it touched him in his heart, making him feel love to her. He had to end it soon or it would consume him and make him into a real idiot boyfriend, a loving dolt when he could be fucking other pony's like Zecora. Which was why he was going to take her on a date and show her around town so Dash gets the message that he had moved on and not think about going after him.

"So is that a yes ." Buddy's fingers crawled down to Zecora's pussy." Or a no?" He pushed his index and middle finger into her pussy. Zecora moaned out." YEESS!" Buddy wiggled his fingers deeper into the zebra, her back arching and hips pushing towards him." Louder." He said gently into her ear." YEEEEEEESSSSSS!" She cried, her juices flowing onto her lovers fingers and into the tub. Buddy smirked, licking his lips as he wiggled and moved his fingers within his lover. Zecora panted occasionally groaning as she was penetrated and her body moved and pressed against Buddy's. He could feel her body begin to contract around his fingers, at that he added his ring finger, using his thumb and pinkie to pleasure her lips. With a loud moan Zecora let loose, clamping down and cumming on Buddy's fingers.

As she came down from her high Buddy pulled his fingers from out of his lover and licked them in front of her." Hmm, tasty." He said, before leaning forward to kiss Zecora. She gladly returned the kiss, at the same time moving her body up and poised above Buddy's member. She broke the kiss and lowered herself onto him, groaning as her tightness enveloped his cock. Buddy grunted and thrusted up into her body, getting a purr of pleasure from Zecora. She pressed down and pulled up, Buddy gripped her large breasts and began thrusting into her. The water in the tub began to splash over the side, the tub partially moving with each of Buddy's pumps into Zecora and her bucks against him. She groaned as she felt the cock hilt in her, squealing as she rocked against him. Buddy groaned as he took her, straining against releasing so soon into the woman. Zecora though let the pleasure come, she had been without it for years and now she remembered and was making new memory's with a man who promised her so much. She cried out in pure sexual satisfaction and came onto Buddy's cock, milking it for its seed. Buddy felt her want and thrusted deep within her, coming and filling her body.

Zecora panted as she felt his warmth fill her, she found the feeling good, much like an internal hot bath. She also had no worries about him cumming into her, she never had children with her ex-husband, who left her when she could not bear a child, or the lovers she had taken since and the possibility she could become pregnant with a species as different as a human never crossed her mind. She looked down at his embedded cock and saw the tub and giggled. "What's so funny?" Buddy asked, Zecora pointed to how low the water was in the tub and how much water was on the floor of her house." Oh." He smiled and then said to her." Hmm, ready for more darlin'?" She nodded, he pulled out of her and then turned her around. "Better wrap your arms and legs around me now darlin'." Zecora did so and Buddy wrapped his arms around her back and then stood up.

Zecora grinned as she felt him standing, then she saw that they were moving. She then felt the impact of her hitting a wall, then the much more welcomed feeling of Buddy pushing his cock into her pussy. He began pumping into her, her body sandwiched between him and the wall. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and her back against the wall. This allowed him to hammer into Zecora than ever before. She groaned and her muscles tighten, her arms and legs tightening around his body pulling him in deep. Buddy kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues played with each other as he fucked the zebra like a man possessed. She moaned into his mouth, not wanting the feeling to stop even as she knew she could no longer keep up the pace he was forcing onto broke the kiss to give a loud scream and clamped down onto his cock as she milked him again. Feeling his lover cum Buddy returned the favor, groaning as his spunk filled the zebra.

She groaned and panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth from orgasm after orgasm she was experiencing with her lover. Buddy was beginning to feel exhausted as well, having to just pick Zecora up and carry her across the room to screw her. Zecora looked to Buddy and said." B-before this n-night has passed B-buddy p-please tap my ass." At hearing those words exhaustion left Buddy and he grinned." Hmm, Zecora let go of me and stand on your own against the wall I'll screw your ass then." She smiled and did so, bending forward resting her arms against the wall and looking back at her human.

Buddy grinned and slapped her ass, both cheeks with his hands. Zecora squealed in pain, enjoying the feeling of her ass cheeks becoming raw. "Fast or slow?" Buddy asked, his cock now rubbing between her cheeks." Fast, fill up my ass!" She begged. He grunted and then pulled back his hips and then thrusted into the tightness of her other hole. Zecora moaned in pained pleasure, pushing back against Buddy as he took her butt. He shifted his grip on her cheeks, gripping them and pulling her ass back and forth as he took it. Zecora groaned, the feeling of friction stimulating her as much as the pain did. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she just let go of all her emotions and sense, save for this moment. She didn't know how many times she came, but it was most certainly a lot, a pool forming at her hoofs. Buddy moaned after feeling her cum for the sixth time, finally giving in and filling her ass with his spunk.

With that action he felt his legs five out and he fell onto the floor, pulling out of his lover at the same time. She collapsed onto his lap, panting and eyes glazed over. He smiled and kissed the unresponsive zebra. After a minute to catch his breath, he picked up Zecora and carried her over to her bed. Laying her down, he closed her eyes and she went to sleep. Buddy though stayed awake and washed himself with the remaining water and grabbed his clothes before leaving. He wanted to stay but in the morning he had to give a couple of gifts to Apple Family, gifts that might change his life if he played his cards right.

**Ponyvillie Gemfields**

About three miles outside of Ponyvilie was a mineral rich area called the Gemfields. Semi-precious gem stones were quite common in Equestria almost to the point of them being devalued. These gem stones were used in dresses, pens and many other common items, throughout the kingdom. On this day a certain unicorn and her temporary assistant were searching for gems for clothes, though they had different ideas as to why they were together. For Rarity it was because she needed dress materials and didn't want to dirty her manicured fingers so brought along her friend's assistant Spike. While on the other Hand the little purple dragon thought of this more of a date, though one that included him pulling a wagon and digging in the dirt to find gems, but if that meant he could spend time with his beloved Rarity, so be it!

Rarity used a spell to show a glowing outline of some gems within the ground." Oh Spike can you-" Before Rarity could finish her request, her dragon companion was already digging at the ground. He emerged from the small hole in the ground with a large orange gem in his mouth. He was tempted to chomp down on the gem, since he liked the taste of semi-precious stones. But he could feel Rarity staring at him and he whimpered before putting the gem away in the cart." Good boy." She smiled and pet his head.

As the pair continued to search for more gems, they did so in while in ignorance of being watched. Two pairs of red iris eyes watched the dragon and pony from nearby bushes." Crict-Crik taking to long to get Seer." One of the rat tailed figures spoke to his comrade." Indeed is taking to long, we should kill dragon-thing and take pony-thing now." Then from above them they heard a harsh whisper that silenced the pair and caused them to have a fear musk." Silence you vermin, you will do what I say when I say it." The seer spoke, the two scouts giving hasty apology's. The grey robed seer silenced them with a glare, then turned to watched the dragon and pony. He had heard from a guard that there was a pony and dragon on the top of the Gemfields, that they were using magic to find precious stones. Now he saw them working and how the white furred unicorn was able to uncover the gem stones while the dragon dug them up. If he could get his claws on the unicorn then the search for warp stone would be made so much more easier. In a matter of moments he came up with a plan.

"Grab the pony-thing, bring to nest." The Seer spoke before leaping from the tree, showing an uncharacteristic example of leadership. The other two rat men following behind him. Rarity was the first to see them, since Spike was buried in another hole." Who are you?" She asked never seeing the rat men before. The grey seer didn't answer her but instead barked an order to his Skaven." Take her." The two rat men then rushed Rarity grabbing from under her arms. She screamed." Let go! Help!" Spike got out of his hole at hearing Rarity scream, he saw her being accosted and scrambled to her." Rarity!" The grey seer was behind the dragon, the little scaly guy not noticing the elder rat drawing a blade.

The grey seer then stabbed Spike in the back." Ahhh!" The young boy shouted at the feeling of his back being pierced, then he was kicked to the side into one of his holes." Spike no!" Rarity screamed, struggling against the two rats." Shut up." The grey seer ordered coldly, bringing down his clawed hand on her left eye. Three bloody red streaks sliced down above and below her eye. She gave a yell of pain as blood stained her white fur.

Spike despite having a knife in his back, which was stopped by his scales, saw all this. He growled and crawled out of the hole. Then he saw the rats pull his unrequited love into a pit." Stop!" He ran at the hole, the horned grey seer turned and took a round object from inside his dirty cloak. He then jumped down the hole. As Spike approached it he could hear Rarity call out." Spike Help!" But before he could join her underground the hole collapsed in an explosion. Spike was blown back and covered in a layer of dirt. He looked at the hole, which was a depression in the ground now and slammed his fist into the ground." No!"

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh were waiting by an old barn on their property. Applejack was sitting on a fence and Macintosh was leaning against the fence's post. AJ was wearing a pair of blue jeans and plaid flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the shirt unbutton and tried around her midsection, a tee shirt keeping her modesty intact. Her brother was wearing a pair of coverall's, these were tied around his waist and he wore a black tee. "Where is that Buddy? He said that he'd be here 20 minutes ago." Applejack said irritated at waiting." Eeyup." Her brother spoke as he chewed on an end of grass. "I mean look around here, if there wasn't anything important around here ya would think we woulda seen it."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said looking around, like he heard something behind him. AJ shook her head." If he's bringing us something its probably nothin', after all he's been spending all his time with Rainbow Dash or out by his carriage. When would he get something for both of us and why in tarnation don't he didn't want to give it give to us back up at the farm house?" Big Mac took the piece of grass out of his mouth, flicking it away behind him, pointing with his thumb." No idea but he might?" AJ looked at her brother." Buddy? Of course he does, I'm on the fence about Buddy though."

Then she felt someone else sitting on the fence with her." Well you right about us sitting on the fence." AJ looked at Buddy a bit surprised that he sunk up on her." And where did you come from and why didn't I hear ya?" Mac spoke with a half-smile." Well I did point to him." AJ turned to him." I didn't ask you." Buddy chimed in." Well you can ask how I snuck up to you , or-" He held up a pair of long wooden cases." Or I can give you these." AJ and Mac looked at them." What's in there?" She asked.

Buddy held out the cases for the pair to take." Go on an open them." Applejack and Big Mac took a case each, then rested them on top of the fence before opening them. Their expressions were a mix of perplexian and intrigue as they looked over the two items. Applejack pulled the item out of its case." What is it?" She asked as her brother silently studied his. The items were a yard in length, the first foot was similar to that of a wooden crossbow, save for the two triggers being curved to the front and enclosed in a brass guard. Then that was when all similarities to a crossbow ended, instead of a bow and a groove for the bolt, there were a pair of iron pipes with two locks on either side of the pipes on the wooden stock. Between the pipes on end of the barrels was a lever, a lever that when Applejack pressed it to the side the two barrels fell forward opening up the breech. Applejack looked down the barrels and said." Well I'm stumped."

Her brother saw there where round, slightly larger than thumb sized cardboard rolls with metallic ends in the case. Big Mac didn't need much more to understand and put two of the shells into the not-crossbow." It's a weapon." He spoke and Buddy nodded." Bingo." Applejack looked at the weapon then the shells." Oh I see, it's like that shotgun of yours ya used on the Ursula Major looks a bit different than yours though." Buddy nodded." Yes, this is an older design than my Winchester. I was able to make them over the past couple of weeks." The siblings looked at him." You made these?" Applejack asked surprised at the skill of his craftsmanship." Yeah, I had to get the stocks special made though, got the cases thrown in as well anyhow load them up and keep pointing them at the sky while I set up the targets."

The brother and sister then loaded the shotguns as Buddy set up a dozen tin cans on the broadside of the barn. He ran back to join them and unslung his shotgun." Alright, take aim." Buddy spoke, shouldering his firearm, the two siblings following his lead." So uh, which trigger do you pull?" Asked AJ." The right one fires the right barrel and left fires the left barrel. Pull back the hammers first to cock the gun, half cock is safety and full cock is ready to shoot."

"Okay." Applejack pulled back the hammers, then squeezed the trigger, the right hammer fell forward. When the hammer hit the shells cap there was a loud boom and the recoil from the blast pushed her shoulder back. The tin can was obscured by white smoke, but there was a loud ding as the bbs impacted against the can." Whoa that bucks worse than a mule uh no offense." She said to a nearby mule who was just walking by." None taken." He said.

Big Mac saw what the shot did to his sister and moved the shotgun so that he should could take the blow much easier. He then fired two shots one after the other, three tin cans were hit by the spread of bb's. Mac nodded his head as lowered the gun." This is good." Buddy smiled and shot a tin can, retching the slide back on his gun, before replying." I thought that your family might need a new tool. After all its pretty useful for rampaging monsters, apple thieves and any enemies you might have. It's also extremely easy to use I mean you folks picked it up in five minutes." Big Mac nodded, that was true even his baby sister and great grandmother could learn to use it. Even his unit of militia could, he could have them buy the weapons from Buddy an and he saw the humans plan.

As her sister fried again, Big Mac reloaded his shotgun, looking down the barrels as he spoke." How much?" He asked Buddy, closing the breech." These are free, their gifts to my friends who've been treating me so nicely." Buddy smiled at Mac, feeling the time for negotiations were at hand." How much." Mac wasn't asking, keeping his shotgun low and in the crook of his arm. Buddy slung his gun over his shoulder and leaned against the fence, his arms crossed." 250 bits, 5 for each shell. Eventually I'll be able to make better ammo, solid shot and buck. I'll be able to make bayonets for 20 bits and banderols for 10." He pointed to the bayonet at his side and the banderol across his chest.

AJ looked up from loading her shotgun." What are you two talkin' about?" Before either Big Mac or Buddy could reply, a rainbow blur skidded to a haltin the middle of the dirt path. Buddy turned to his girlfriend, surprised by her appearance. She was panting hard as Buddy spoke." What happened Dashie?" She looked up to him, her eyes filled with urgent need." It's Rarity Spikes been stabbed gem fields get back to Twilight and Simon." Big Mac and Buddy shared a look at hearing Spike was stabbed and AJ set her shotgun against the and walked to her friend, letting her lean on her side." Take a breather and tell us what's happening sweetie." Dash leaned against her friend, taking some deep breaths before replying." Spike and Rarity were at the gem fields when some giant rats attacked them, they took Rarity and tried to kill Spike by back stabbing him. But his scales stopped the blade and now he's at Twilights explaining what happened. She sent me to round up Fluttershy, Pinkie and you, then bring you back to Ponyvillie."

Buddy tensed up, his muscles contracting in fear and anticipation as he heard the details of the attack. This was dangerous pre-planed by some creatures and he knew he had to get involved. He didn't like the situation but still Rarity was a friend of his girlfriend he may be dumping her soon but still he internally groaned at his feelings for the Pegasus." Have you called the cops?" Buddy asked Rainbow Dash, who nodded." Yeah but still we need to help Rarity." AJ nodded and said." We will sugercube."

"I'll get my car, AJ why don't you take your shotgun and those extra shells in the case. I'll meet you girls in Ponyvillie." Buddy spoke, standing straight up and turning to the direction of his mobile home." Thank you for coming Buddy." Dash said to her lover. He turned to her as he still ran." I haven't done anything yet." He then ran to his home, the two girls running to the library. Big Mac though quietly placed his shotgun into his case, then picked up his sister empty case and carried them to the farm house.

To him he understood that this was extremely serious, the Diamond Dogs in the gemfields kept to themselves and were more concerned over precious stones than pony's. But if it was a rat a giant rat armed with a knife, then his services might be needed. It might be for best if he got out his old uniform, axe and call out a few of his old war buddies. Especially if this turned out to be more than his sister, her friends and the police could handle.

Ponyvilie Library

Buddy met with Applejack at the entrance of the library, both arriving at the public building at the same time. Buddy skidded to a halt causing a dirty dust cloud. He put on the break and ran out of his car to join AJ by the door. They silently entered the library, just silently nodding to each other, Buddy let AJ go first since he did have at least some gentlemanly traits left over from his father. He could see that besides Rarity the other girls and Simon were gathered around a circle, a series of mumbles. He stood up on his toes to see above them and saw Fluttershy pulling a wickedly curved dagger from the Spikes back. The little dragon didn't even register that the knife was pulled out, instead he blabbered about giant rats and Rarity being kidnapped, to which Twilight was trying to make sense and calm him down.

Simon asked for the knife from Fluttershy, as he was looking at it hard Fluttershy spoke." He's so lucky, if his scales were a little thinner that blade would be in his back and we would of lost him." Pinkies face, which usually had a smile on it, instead had a frown that looked so out of place on her. At the same time Applejack and Rainbow Dash were talking about what to do, whether to wait for the police or to go save their friend. Simon pulled Buddy to the side and away from the girls, which surprised him since he had never done that before." We need to save Rarity now." He spoke in a whisper." She's been kidnapped by the Skaven." It took a moment for it to register what Simon was talking about." Skaven you mean that enemy Sparks talked about, the one we were brought here to fight against?" Simon nodded." They will do things things I do not wish on anyone. But we need the girls to come with us, we can't handle the Skaven on our own yet." Buddy turned to the remaining elements of harmony, they seemed ready to go but still there was apprehension and a seriousness there that had them exploring other options." Do you know where the gemfields are?" He asked Simon, who nodded a yes." Good, meet me in my car."

Buddy then turned around and walked into the circle and grabbed Spike by the back of his neck, picking him up easily. Before the girls could protest Buddy spoke, while walking to the door, Spike still suffering the jitters as he mumbled." Me and Simon will be taking the little dude with us to the Gemfields, if you little ladies want to come along your more than welcomed to. But hurry up or we'll leave you in the dust." Then as the girls started to protest and tell him to stop, Buddy slammed the door shut behind him. He then ran into his car, Simon already in side, and put Spike into the back seat. As the library door opened Buddy slammed on the gas speeding away from the library.

As they sped off to the Gemfields Simon spoke, looking back at the tree that housed the library." That was cruel." Buddy replied." It got their butts in gear." Simon then looked down at Spike who was curled up into a ball." What about him, he can't face the Skaven in his condition." Buddy nodded and pointed to his glove box." Get Spike up front here and on your lap, there's a flask in the glove box, get it out." Simon pulled the dragon up front and into his lap and then got out the flask. Buddy then opened all the windows while speaking." Now open up that flask and pour it down Spikes throat, be sure to point his head out your window I have no idea what this will do to the little dude and I don't want this car to be on fire just yet." Simon raised a questioning eyebrow but did as he was told. Spike drank down the flask's contents and for a moment, with his head sticking out of the car, nothing happened.

Then the dragon's bloodshot eyes open wide and steam shot out from his nose and ears. Spike then unleashed a torrent of green flame out the car window for several moments till it sputter out. The little dragon then sat back on Simons lap." What happened?" Spike said groggily, massaging his forehead." That was a little something to clear your head." Buddy spoke, a small smile on his face from the show he had just watched." Now Spike tell us what happened to Rarity, but take it slow kiddo."

Spike then gasped." Rarity! She was kidnapped, have you saved her, did you get to her, what happened to her!" Buddy then floored the breaks startling the dragon, causing him to loose his footing. When he regained it, Buddy spoke again." Now speak slowly tell us what happened when we rescue her." Spike took a deep breath as Buddy started to drive, then told what had happen.

**Ponyvillie Gemfields**

After arriving at the Gemfields, when the two humans were just getting out of the car, Rainbow Dash arrived at the Gemfields, having flew there." What the hay is wrong with you! Why did you leave with Spike when we were still talking about what to do?" She asked angrily, her eyes on Buddy." Now Rainbow Dash I can explain its because-" Then Fluttershy arrived the same way that Dash had, but this time when she landed she kept on walking up to Buddy." Why you, you, you, you!" She pushed an index finger against his chest, her voice full of unbridle anger." Why did you take that poor little baby dragon! He needed help for Celestia's sake he was stabbed less than an hour ago!"

Buddy's eyes switched between the pink haired pegasi to his rainbow haired lover, looking for support. The expression on Dash's face gave no room of doubt as to what side of the argument she had chosen, that being her longtime friend. He lifted his arms up in an expression of surrender." Listen Fluttershy I-" Then Spike said from behind Fluttershy." I'm okay, no really I am." The pink haired pegasi turned to him, surprised to see Spike standing and not having to mumble." Are you sure." Fluttershy asked, to which Spike nodded." Yeah Buddy and Simon helped me. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be able to talk to you now."

Fluttershy nodded and accepted the little dragons words, then she asked another question." What about the knife wound?" Spike rubbed his back and smiled sheepishly." I can feel the hole, but no pain." Gicen how think dragon scales were and that she didn't see any blood she could accept that as well." Alright but take it easy Spike, for me." Spike smiled." Okay." Then Rainbow Dash spoke." But why did you take Spike in the first place and rocket over here?"

Before Buddy could tell his side of the story Simon did so." I can help you on that." The two girls turned to Simon who was on the other side of the car." You can I thought it was Buddy's idea?" Rainbow Dash asked, Simon shook his head." No it was my idea, I'll tell you why." As he spoke Buddy opened the trunk of his car. He looked at what he had inside the trunk and pulled out a black leather zipped up jack which he put on. Then he pulled on his bandoleer, then he took out his shotgun and loaded it, one slug round in the chamber the other six in the magazine were buck. He filled in his bandoleer with his remaining shotgun shells, which left one holder empty due to lack of shells. He then took out a backpack, which contained black powder he was intending to make more shells with, but decided that the extra explosive potential was a better thing to have right now. Then he grabbed the American flag bandana that he came to this world with and tied it around his head, putting a pair of reflective sun glasses on top of it. He then closed the trunk and turned to the rest of his party.

Buddy saw that in addition to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the remaining three of the Elements of Harmony had arrived. Simon finished the reason why they had to act now, to which Twilight asked." And why haven't we heard about these Skaven before?" Simon answered her." It's because they were forgotten like the Mare in the Moon story, but this is an older story a darker one. But I'll tell you about it later Twilight after we rescue Rarity." Applejack then spoke." And how do you plan on doing that?" This Buddy spoke up." Simple we go down underground, try to be as sneaky as possible and find Rarity. Then get the hell back to Ponyvillie."

Twilight gave Buddy an incredulous look." Really that's it? No other plot, nothing more than grabbing her and running away?" Buddy mused the thought over and replied." We can wait for a better plan or the police to show up while the Skaven torture her?" At hearing that Spike, being the brave love struck fool he was ran to one of the pits leading to the underground." I'm coming Rarity!" Before anyone could stop him he leapt into the pit and disappeared from view. All of them, save Buddy, were dumbfounded at what the dragon did. Buddy chuckled and walked to the hole, his gun at port arms." Well time to go further down the rabbit hole." He then hopped down into the pit." Hey wait for me!" Rainbow Dash shouted, before following after him." Hey what about me, I want to do a bunny hop!" Pinkie said before bouncing into the pit." Ah pony feathers. Yeeehaaa!" Applejack then ran and kicked off the ground, falling down into pit, her shotgun under her arm." Um wait for me, in case any one gets hurt." Fluttershy said just before floating down into the darkness.

Twilight's eye twitched, as she spoke." I can't believe they just did that." Simon turned to her." Well shall we join them." He held out an arm for her to take. She looked at it and sighed." Well I can't leave all my friends underground now can I?" Simon shook his head and spoke." On the count of three?" Twilight nodded and spoke." 1 2 3!" Then the pair took the plunge into the inky darkness below their feet and into a world no pony was ever meant to experience.

**The Mines**

Simon landed on his feet in a jarring impact, which shook him from his toes to his teeth. His legs buckled and he fell backwards onto his butt, followed by Twilight who landed on top of him, pulled down by his fall."Humpf!" Simon exclaimed as Twilight knocked the wind from out of him." Sorry." She spoke getting off him.

" It's alright." He told her rolling onto all fours." Better to land on me then the ground." Simon looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light as he saw what his comrades were up to. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy was helping Twilight up, Rainbow Dash was standing with Buddy who was looking down one of the tunnels his shotgun unslung and pointing down it while Spike and Applejack was on the opposite side of the group looking down another end of the tunnel her own shotgun out.

Simon stood and looked beyond his friends at the environment he was in. They were in a tunnel, though after looking at the walls of the tunnel and seeing that it was carved out Simon realized it was actually a mine. Given were they were it didn't take much thought to know it was for the gems that permeated the area. Turning his thoughts from the tunnel and to Rarity, he spoke his concerns aloud." Does anyone know which direction the Skaven could have taken Rarity?" The others turned to him, saying no or shaking their heads, all but Twilight. She cupped her chin in thought before speaking." Hmm I have an idea."

"Your more than welcomed to share." Spoke Dash, as anxious as anyone but was the one to voice their feelings.

"Rarity taught me a spell where I can reveal hidden gems. I think that whoever took Rarity lives down here and they must have a lot of gems. So If I use this spell we'll be able to go down the tunnel which will lead us to Rarity." Twilight said.

Buddy shrugged." Works for me. Gets us to those rats a bit quicker."

Simon nodded." Please do, if it means Rarity will be freed quicker."

Needing no further encouragement, Twilight used the spell. A light flashed from her horn illuminating the ground. The gems were revealed as sparkling stones but there was one that fell the light fell upon which was strange to Twilight."Well this is odd." She said as the gem was revealed.

" How's that?" Asked Simon watching the stones glow under his very close friends light.

" I've looked through a lot of geology books and I've never seen this type of rock before. Spike dig it up." She asked of her assistant who loyally hopped did as he was told.

In a moment of furious digging he revealed the fist sized stone and held it up." I've never seen a gem like this." The baby dragon said turning the stone over in his hands, its sickly green glow against his face. He leaned in and sniffed." Doesn't smell good."

He then opened his mouth and before Twilight could say." Don't eat it." Spike ate the gem, crunching down on it, he swallowed and said." Uck that's horriblaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggh!" He unleashed a long, clearly painful burp and doubled over gripping his stomach.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed as she, Simon and Fluttershy rushed to the dragons aid, the rest of the group staying back as the others worked on helping him. Spike rolled around on the ground groaning in pain.

Buddy asked." Whats happening to him?" Then the cracking of bones could be heard a moment before a scream of pain coming from Spike." My arm!" He shouted.

Fluttershy fell back onto her flank with an eep." He's he's-" Then Spike arched his back failing his arms and knocking over Simon and Twilight. The entire group could then see what was happening to Spike.

His body was growing, bones snapping and scales tearing then being remade again. The dragons voice deepened with each scream of pain and crack of bone. In a matter of moments Spike had grown over four feet his limbs becoming longer and his back ridges lengthening. Just a minute after eating the strange stone Spike's failing stopped and his screams went silent. Twilight went up to her assistant and turned him over onto his back." Oh Spike what have I done?" She asked herself when she saw what he had become.

" Wha? What's happen to me?" Spike said sitting up, wobbling as his bones cracked into their new positions, his skin tight against his toned muscle.

Buddy looked at the dragon and said." Boy, you're all grown up." He took off his sunglasses from his bandanna topped head, handing them to the dragon. Spike could see his reflection in those glasses. His body had become that of a late teenager form, he stood at around 5'6 and had a basic body as a human, minus the fact that he had scales, a tail and his back spikes his back spikes! They had grown from 3 inches from the shortest to the longest which was about a foot at the top of his head.

"I look I look ." Spike said slacked jaw as he looked at himself.

Twilight began to apologize." I'm so sorry Spike, it was my fault for revealing it I-" She was interrupted by Spike

"I look awesome!" He shouted and started to dance around." I'm so cool. I'm so grown up."

The dancing stopped when Buddy's fist slammed against the back of Spike's head." Snap out of it man! You have a damsel to rescue from a dra- I mean dirty rats!"

Those words brought Spike back to reality." That's right! Come on Twilight use that spell again!" He begged his master.

Twilight, who was admittedly amused on the inside by the actions of the now teenage dragon, used the spell and illuminated a path of shining stones. As the group began to walk upon it Buddy thought silently to himself, his shotgun held across his chest.' Follow the gem covered road, follow follow the gem covered road.' In a tune from the Wizard of Oz, which he hummed to himself. He then felt some one snuggle against his right side. He looked down to see Rainbow Dash.

To say Buddy understood the awkwardness was an understatement, doubly so since he actually liked the feeling of her being so close. He needed to tell her soon but now really wasn't the good time all things then he would have to suffer through the mind numbing sweet sensation of his girlfriend's rainbow colored head nuzzling against his arm.

The group began to notice, as they walked along the tunnels, that the mines were active. They heard the sounds of machinery and the crack of whips. As they neared the source of the sound they turned a corner to discover a ghastly sight. Along the sides of the tunnel were scores of dog head's set on sharpen sticks driven into the tunnels floor. Fluttershy 'eeped' and hid behind Simon, who he himself was disgusted by the sight of the rotting heads." Why what is this?" Pinkie asked, all her humor leaving her voice at such a sight.

Buddy looked at the heads and said." This reminds me of what my grandfather told me about 'Nam. The NVM or A, can't remember which would do this to captured prisoner's to scare the shit out of the GI's." He looked back at most of the cowering ponies, save for AJ and Dash." It seems to work."

Spike kept on walking." Come on were close to Rarity, we need to keep moving, not like these guys are going to stop us." He tapped the head of one of the dead diamond dogs, the skull falling down.

"Spike show some respect to the dead." Twilight scolded him.

"No he's right. We need to keep moving or else Rarity will be joining them." Buddy spoke, begging to walk, mindful of his steps." And be quiet, this is enemy territory." He said in a hushed tone.

The 8 of them creped through the tunnel. Eventually the sound of the machinery was loud enough that it had to of been on the other side of the tunnel wall. Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw a pair of heavily armored ratmen guarding an entrance way to a new tunnel. Their armor was rusty, but it covered their arms, body and legs, along with helmets. They were armed with large halberds which were covered in dried blood. They stayed out of sight of the pair behind the corner of the tunnel leading to the entrance, behind a mine cart.

Buddy watched them and then slung his shotgun over his shoulder to draw his bayonet. He then pointed to AJ and mouthed." You kill?" There was hesitation on the pony's face but after a moment she nodded. Buddy then mouthed." Leave gun with Dash." He then picked up a rust covered shovel from the mine cart, it's edge still sharp and handed it to AJ. He then made a motion with his right hand which was a batting motion, but he ended with his finger going over his throat in a cutting motion. AJ understood what he meant, Fluttershy as well who buried herself under Pinkies arm to hide from the coming violence.

Buddy then turned to Simon and mouthed." Distraction." Simon moved up to the cart and looked around it. He thought about what spell to use and decided on something to make a bit of noise. Buddy pulled Applejack up to the cart and then spoke to Simon in a hush tone." Now"

Simon then cast an invisible spell which caused a large stalactite to fall down a few yards further down the tunnel from where the guards stood. Even as he cast the spell, Buddy was up and running with Applejack at his heels. The guards turned to the fallen rock, not noticing the quick foot falls from the oncoming attackers, their backs turned.

Buddy barreled into the closets guard, he knocked him over and reached under the rats chine to expose his throat. The ratman struggled and moved to block his throat from being stabbed by moving his armored arms up to protect him. Buddy's surprise attack though go through first, he stabbed the ratman in the throat and with his bayonet sawed outwards through the throat.

The other rat quickly at hearing his comrade being knocked over, he lowered his halberd to stabbed at anyone who came directly at him. AJ came from the side as she swung the shovel, it's edge burying into the rats neck. The force of the blow knocked him over.

Both of the rat men wobbled back and forth on the ground, their life blood spilling across the tunnel's floor. In a matter of moments they were dead, both nearly decapitated from the attacks. Buddy pulled the bodyof the rat he killed away from the entrance. Jumping over to the other one, on all fours, to pull his feet and weapon out of sight of the entrance way.

He then looked up at Applejack, who was breathing heavily as she held the bloody shovel low with both hands still wrapped around the handle. Like him she didn't have any blood on her body, this was due to the speed of the 's hands were bloody but because of his slitting the rats throat away from him onto the floor his body was free of the blood. Applejack's shovel attack on the other hnd was a bit more brutal but faster. The blow to the ratman's neck was powerful but Applejack was fast enough and far away that the blood didn't land on her.

He spoke to her, lightly grabbing the shovel's handle and pulling it out of her hands." AJ don't think about what you've done. Focus on Rarity, we need to get to her." He then wiped his blade on the dead rats clothing, putting it back into it's sheath.

Applejack nodded, coming down from her high, her eyes on the human instead of the rats." Right. What's the plan now?"

Buddy waved over the rest of the gang, Fluttershy eyes were closed so she followed by gripping Simons robe. They stopped at the other side of the entrance way out of sight of anyone who may be watching. Buddy then spoke to AJ." I don't know, I'm making this up as I go."

Twilight faced palmed." Have you been reading my Daring Do books while I wasn't watching?" She asked Buddy.

Buddy turned to her with a raised eyebrow." Who?" He shook his head." Focus." He said to himself. He turned his attention away from the purple unicorn and instead looked into the entrance the two ratmen were guards.

Buddy looked inside and was shocked at what he saw. The room was huge, the base was easily a hundred yards in diameter and it continued up. It was like an upside down layer cake with their being a new layer of tunnels and path ways, every ten feet for five layers. All around there was machinery and rats being goaded into action by their overseers. The machines were of a ridicules size and even as he watched one of the ratmen was caught in the workings of a machine and perished a squick worthy demise. The other rats didn't notice and continued working, not caring for the life.

After watching the scene unfold before him Buddy pulled away thinking of the next plan of action. He did as his father and the military instructors had told him, observe, evaluate, execute. As it was his thinking was more on the order of finding a better place to observe the Ratmen than outright attacking them. In a few moments of thought he came up with his solution. There was a large pile of crates that no one was paying attention to. The crates had an extra benefit of being close to the entrance, a little to the right of it and

He realized that this had to been one of the most over tropes in adventure movies. But he'd be damn if he wasn't going to use it to his advantage." Follow me, one by one, be sure no one is looking at us." He then watched the entrance to make sure the coast was clear and then ran, bent over, to the pile of crates.

One by one the others made their journey to the crates. When AJ and Dash met, the latter handed over the formers shotgun. Fluttershy finally open her eyes when she was away from the gore at the entrance.

Then from behind the crates the eight of them watched the mining operation." Alright now that we're here can someone talk to me about what in the name of holy god those rat things me and AJ took out at the entrance?" Asked Buddy in hurried but rushed whisper. All the attention turned to Twilight, AJ vocalizing what they were thinking." Twi you wanna handle this because I'havnt got a clue about them critters."

Twilight looked over the machinery and shook her head." I have no idea girls and guys. I've never read about them in any of my books and Celestia never mentioned creatures like them before to me."

Buddy turned his head from behind the crates and watched the ratmen, trying to figure out what they were. Almost all of them wore little to no clothing, a loin cloth at best. The ones who dressed somewhat better wore filthy, ragged robes and clothes. The latter of the two were overseers and guards, whipping the mass of their kind into mining out the earth. He could feel the vibrations of a massive machine and saw a rock grinder, its machinery crunching the rock it was fed into the hopper on top. The rocks becoming smaller portions that was divided even further by the miners. As he watched he could see that the miners were dividing the rocks based on color. That was when he realized something, all the rubies, diamonds and other precious stones were allowed to go further along the conveyor belt to another crusher, while the glowing green gems like Spike had eaten before his transformation were not. These rocks were taken off to a seated grey robed figure with a pair of gnarled horns. Most were thrown into a mine cart but the ones that weren't were filled into a box which he saw being taken to the rock grinder and thrown into the furnace. He assumed that was where the power source of the machine came from.

" That doesn't look steam powered though." Buddy said watching it wondering how such a machine could exist." What was that?" Questioned Simon, upon hearing the other human speak. Buddy turned and rested next to him." The machines that those rats are using, I was studying to be an engineer back home and I've never seen anything powered with those stones. I've seen coal fire run the boilers of rock grinders before-" A clanking and cracking noise could be heard and the pair of humans as well as the ponies looked up and saw that a tracked machine, with a huge drill on the front was digging its way through a rock wall." I sure as hell know that can't be powered by glowing rocks." As the machine moved on to make another hole hundreds of ratmen flooded into the tunnel by the cracking of their masters whips. They were disheveled miserable creatures, covered in dirt and grime.

"That's interesting but do you see Rarity? We have to stay focused." Twilight reminded the group." Keep a look out she can be anyw-" She was cut off by an ear piercing scream, the eight of them looked up and saw that Rarity was disheveled and had a chain around her neck and limbs. She was high above them at the top level of the mine, the chains attached to a frame that left her arms and legs stretched out. A rat was moving away from the pony, Rarity's shirt was freshly ripped open exposing her ample chest.

Immediately Simon and Spike stood up and started to climb over the crates to rescue her. But Buddy grabbed Simons collar and Spikes tail, then pulled the pair back behind cover. Before they could protest Buddy hushed them." Stay down, you two think you can go through an army of rats? Use your brains and you can do a lot more help by saving Rarity rather than dying for her." At their looks of understanding, mixed with narrowed eyes Buddy went on." Good now we need to come up with a plan. Anybody got one?"

Twilight spoke after a moment." Oh I got it. Alright, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will fly up and rescue Rarity. Rainbow Dash will deal with that goat horned rat while Fluttershy will fly Rarity down. In the mean time the rest of us will create a distraction an-" Buddy cut her off." I like it but we need to change it up a little. Take a look at what their bringing to the party." There were a pair of miners bringing up a brazier full of red hot coals, setting it down next to the pony prisoner and her jailor.

" Alright slight change of plan." Buddy drew his bayonet and held it out to Rainbow Dash." I want Rainbow Dash to carry Spike up there and he can eat through the chains. Dash hold them off as long as you can while that's going on. Then you guys fly down to where we came in." Fluttershy spoke then as Dash gripped the bayonet. "Wait w-w-why me? I h-have to fight against t-those big scary rats?"

Buddy then told her." Because they will hurt your friend and maybe your woodland critters as well if they get above ground."

Then he saw a change come over her, from a scared little pegasi to something angrier." Those Big Meanies!" She then stood and extended her wings." Let's go Dash."

"Um shouldn't we wait for the distracti-" Dash was cut off when she received a glare from Fluttershy and a one word order." **NOW!**" Rainbow Dash stood quickly at the snarl and grabbed Spike by under the arms. Buddy stood and flipped the safety off his shotgun. He could see that the rats were now branding Rarity around the breasts." Let's rock!" The others stood and he rested his foot on the corner of one of the crates and brought his shotgun around to bear on an unlucky pair of nearby guards on the ground floor. He fired his weapon at the same time as the two pegasi rocketed up to the top of mine.

The two guards didn't know what hit them when they were sprayed by the buck shot, knocking them both down in a bloody mess. As he cocked the shotgun Applejack emerged from behind the crates and took aim at an overseer and unloaded a barrel of birdshot at him, killing him outright with his body torn from dozens of BBs and scattering the slaves under his care. Simon and Twilight then emerged and started to fire of blasts of concentrated magical energy, while not fatal, was like getting hit by a bat carried by a cave troll. The rats hit by this were bowled over into their comrades.

In less than seven seconds the 3 ponies and 2 men on the bottom of the mine center had indeed gotten the attention of it's dark denizens. This left the two pegasi and their dragon companion free to fly to the top of the cavern. Fluttershy was the first To the top, a pink streak through the air. She punched the robed ratman, who was torturing Raity with the branding iron, under the chin and he flew in the air backwards, landing on the ground behind, knocking him out.

Fluttershy blinked as she realized what she done, still floating in the air. She looked down at her fist and said in frighten horror." OMC, OMC, OMC!" She fell to her knees as Dash arrived with Spike.

Dash set the dragon down by the crossbeams and said." Get Rarity down." Dash then rested a hand, the one without the blade, on Fluttershy's shoulder." Flutter's he's going to be alright, look after Rarity."

As Dash spoke to her friend Spike was at Rarity's side. She saw him from the corner of her eye." Spike is that you?" He chomped the chains on her legs and stood up, saying quickly." It is Rarity, I'm here to save you."

Rarity then asked." Y-you've grown." Spike ate through the chains around her wrists.

"I'll tell you later." He said before eating through the chain on Rarity's neck. She collapsed into his arms, she looked up at him with her bloody face tears forming in the corners.

"Spike I-" Rarity was interrupted by Fluttershy holding onto her.

"Hold on Rarity I'll get you out of here. Dash I got her!" She finished speaking with a shout to Rainbow Dash who sliced at the air at any of the ratmen, forcing them back for fear of death.

"Got it I'll grab Spike on the way down, get going now!" Fluttershy listened to Rainbow Dash and jumped off the mines edge. Spike and Rarity's eyes locking for a moment before they were separated.

Below at the bottom of the mine the distraction team was doing an excellent job of causing mayhem. The bottom floor was in chaos, this was in due part from Buddy and AJ's targeting of the cleaner ratmen and those with the whips. They were the leaders of the miners and without them they were running away trying to escape their masters and the violence brought upon then.

Twilight and Simon's spells were also having and effect on the miners blasting them clear across the room or for an unlucky few into the stone crusher. They ran faster or hid better because of it. Pinkie Pie was also helping because of the ones to get close enough had to deal with her duel wielding shovels.

They were so caught up in the chaos that they didn't notice that Fluttershy and Rarity had arrived behind them. It took Rainbow Dash, who was carrying Spike down by under his arms, yelling at them to get the message that it was time to go." We got to go now!"

They snapped out of their bloody business at that moment. The girls, Simon and Spike, who carried Rarity all running to the entrance. Buddy though walked backwards firing from the hip, not really hitting anything he was aiming at though still hitting rats with the spray. He only started running when he pulled the trigger and it fell on an empty chamber.

As they ran they could hear the sounds of hundreds of paws slamming against the tunnels floor. Then it happened, as they passed by a side tunnel entrance two whips shot out from there. They wrapped around Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkles necks and caught them, the two fell backwards. The groups progression was stopped dead in it's tracks, stumbling to a halt when they were caught.

Up ahead of them a tide of ratmen came at the group." Spike fire!" Buddy shouted turning around to help his girlfriend. Spike then surprised himself by unleashing a torrent of flame above Rarity at the incoming Skaven scattering them.

Buddy and Simon ran into the side tunnel, seeing Twilight and Dash being dragged to the horde of ratmen. Buddy picked up his fallen bayonet and yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged at the rat man overseer. He stabbed him in the chest, repeatly, saying with each stab." Not! My! Little! Dashie!" As Simon helped Twilight up, all four of them were overtaken by a horde of ratmen who were behind the now dead overseer.

Buddy was being beaten by dozens clawed hands and feet as the tide swarm over them to the rest of the group. Simon was forced to watch this, the doom of his friends as he tried to break free by casting a spell. His spell was interrupted by a rusty dagger thrusting into his back.

He watched helplessly as his friends were tortured and then saw one of the ratmen haul Twilight onto her knees. One of them was armed with a dagger and pulled her head back, ready to slit her throat. He screamed out, feeling an unnatural power grow within his body under his skin." NOOOOOOO! TWILIGHT!"

Around him blue lightning shot out at the tunnels wall, the stones that the ratmen were mining glowed brightly all around when they were hit. The ratmen, at seeing such a display of magical power so similar to their own horned rats, ran away from the boy and his friends. They were free save for Simon.

Buddy realized with the clarity of gene savvyness that when something began to glow unnaturally it usually meant all hell was about to be unleashed, like the last time Simon took on the Ursla's." Oh bloody hell no, not again!" He stood up, collecting his weapons." Everyone run like hell! Get the fuck out of here. Leave Simon"

Twilight and Fluttershy protested." No we can't leave him!" Twilight spoke." I won't abandon Simon!" Fluttershy shouted. Buddy threw his shotgun over his shoulder and thrusted his bayonet in between his belt. Then with a grunt of exhortation he ran at Fluttershy and Twilight.

He then reached out and caught the girls by the waist he then carried them, running away with the struggling pair under his arms. The others, ignoring the ridicules sight of Buddy, joined him in running away.

A horned rat, who arrived upon the scene raised up a staff and drew power from the illuminated stones. The green colored magic formed first into a ball and then a shield. Then the horned rat man spoke words which no human was meant to hear and a magic missile shot out at Simon, which deflected off his own shield.

Simon roared out in anger as he floated up into the air as gems and rocks just flew up into the air and started to break apart into dust. His eyes full of arcane power as the glowing stones shined very brightly. He then plunged a hand into a horned rat's rib cage who was trying to combat his powers before pulling something blue out. Whatever he did it seemed to cause the rat overwhelming pain as it shirked and clawed at the hand that pulled the blueish smoke like substance out of his body and when it was out. He crushed it into oblivion. The rat then slumped down, he was still alive, but he had a blank look on his face.

The rest of the boys and girls made it to the entrance they had come in from, Rainbow Dash ferring up Spike, Pinkie and Rarity leaving the still struggling Twilight and Fluttershy in Buddies arms." Take Fluttershy and keep her up there an-" Before Buddy could finish speaking they all heard loud yell from down in the caverns.

" Take her now!" Buddy told Dash, holding out the now frighten Fluttershy to her.

Dash took Fluttershy but began to speak." What about you and-?" Buddy pressed his lips to Dash's and her wings popped out straight. He pulled away and growled in an order." Get them to safety, me and Twilight might be able to stop what's coming. Now get the hell out of here bluebottem!"

She held his gaze for a moment later a shocked expression upon her face, before his words hit her. She then lifted off with the yellow pegasi in her arms to the tunnels entrance. Buddy sighed and then set Twilight up standing, she proceeded to slap him across the face.

"What are you thinking! Simons back there he needs our help an-!" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, from the tunnel which Simon was down there was a bright flash of blue light followed by a shock wave that bowled the pair over. Around them rocks collapsed around them, but because of them being in the center of the hole they were unaffected by the collapse of the tunnels. The ponies and dragon at the top were running from the tunnels entrance a safe distance away from it as the tunnels collapsed.

Simon stood in the center of a crater where the large strip mining room was, but now it was destroyed. The mine was now glass and Simon stood in the middle of it all floating as he was surrounded by a dark blue light. A strange electric blue paste like substance covered the inside of the massive crater he created in patches. His eyes glowing an unearthy blue, his robe disintegrating.

Then Buddy and Twilight were shocked at what they saw, Simons skin was literately peeling away from his body in small chunks. At the sight Twilight knew that his power was literally tearing Simon apart as did Buddy. Twilight stood and ran to him, not caring that her hoofs were in the blue paste as she galloped. She then leaped and wrapped her arms around Simon. She felt a burning sensation when she hugged him both outside and inside of her body, her clothes being torn away. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Simon.

"Simon snap out of it!" Twilight said to Simon, whos eyes continued to glow his expression cold. He but when he looked down at her he titled his head and his power started to fade, his body becoming less and less dull. Then it was gone, his skin back to normal. "Twilight?" He asked before he collapsed in her arms. Twilight held onto him before she fainted herself, saying." Thank Celestia."

Buddy, Simon and Dash rushed to their friend's aid, Spike saying." Stay out of the slime!" Buddy gingerly leapt hopped and skipped over the blue sludge at the dragons request.

Buddy yelled back to the now teenaged dragon, finding that they were bantering at a time like this to be counterproductive to the situation." Why!" He jumped over a puddle of blue slime.

Spike panted as he answered."That is pure concentrated arcane energy...very magical, very dangerous...it...decays just about anything around it, breaking it down to its most base form. I was there when Celestia showed Twilight it last year!"

Buddy reconsidered his thoughts about the bantering back and forth and now considered it to be vital information, which he put to good use on looking for path back to his car. He needed to get to that vehicle quick if he was going to help the others, especially Rarity. He also needed to get out of there safely and having the soles of his shoes melt away was defiantly not safe!

Rainbow Dash was the first to Twilight and Simon, she separated them and looked them over for injury's." Thank Celestia." She sighed to herself, there was no injury's on them then she saw it, Twilight hooves were covered in the blue sludge, none was on her flesh but there was plenty on her-

Buddy jumped and landed at Twilight's hoofs. He ripped off his torn leather jacket, which had protected him against the worse of the scratches from the ratmen. Then he started to clean off Twilights hooves with it, scarping the sludge off. The damage was only to the nail portion of the hoof but still she would be off her hoofs for a few days at least.

Buddy panted, his brow covered in sweat from the exhortation of the past few minutes." Dash get Twilight to my car. Me and Spike will carry Simon to it. I'll take those two and Rarity to the hospital."

"What about me? I'm not going to leave Rarity or Twilight alone." Spike growled at Buddy. The human shrugged him off." Alright you can ride in the trunk. That's the only place where we will have room. Now you get Simon by under his arms and I'll take his legs."

With that there was no more discussion, there was only action. They moved quickly and made it to the car where the others were already gathered. But there was some extra company as well.

Big Mac, who was armed with his own shotgun, battle axe and wearing a grey-green uniform, was with half a dozen other pony stallions dressed similarly to him but armed with crossbows, swords and spears. There was also a pair of police officers to a chariot. Buddy had a snicker to himself that the 'cavalry' had arrived late.

The police were talking to the others about what had happen and when they saw Buddy's group arrive one of them turned and was about to ask them questions as well. Big Mac placed a hand on the officer's shoulder and said." Ask them at the hospital Dunkin'." At hearing Mac's words the officer nodded and turned back to the unfortunate task of questioning Pinkie Pie.

Buddy noted that and decided the Apples must have had some serious clout in Ponyvillie if the cops would listen to Big Mac just like that. But his put his schemes to the side for the moment and started loading the passengers into the car, there was time later to exploit the advantage he had especially when AJ explained to her brother what the guns were able to do.

Rarity was but into the passenger seat and given a police jacket to cover up her nakedness. Simon and Twilight were buckled into the back seat. Spike begrudgingly got into the trunk which was awkward with the police officers right next to it since they were used to finding stiffs in the trunks at the back of carriages.

But Buddy had bigger fish to fry and as soon as he himself was in the 'olds he was racing off to the hospital, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash flying after them.

They soon arrived at Ponyville hospital with Dash getting there first followed by Buddy and then Fluttershy. Because Dash was able to get into the hospital first there was already several emergency staff awaiting with gurney's and a wheel chair for Rarity. The hospital staff worked quickly, after the ponies and Simon were unbuckled. They moved Simon and Twilight onto the gurney's and wheeled them into the hospital, checking there injuries along the way. Rarity was helped into the wheel chair and taken directly to the emergency room since her injuries were quite disturbingly clear. Buddy then popped the trunk and Spike ran after Rarity.

After being treated at the door, which consisted at worse a few band aids and disinfectant, Buddy and Dash were left alone. Dash had the red mark around her throat where the whip caught her but Buddy was much worse for wear. His clothes were ruined. His shirt and pants were torn and bloody from when the ratmen swarmed him and there was a bad cut along his cheek, that while not deep was long and caused a bit of bleeding. His jacket, while it protected him somewhat, was back at the crater and had already dissolved from the magical sludge.

With no one else around, Dash making sure of it, she buried her face into Buddies chest and started to cry. The human was shocked by the sudden outburst and automatically wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He was sure that she could hold herself, she had shown that she was tough but what happened . He spoke to her." Dashie, your safe now."

"That was the worst thing I ever ." She cried harder into his chest.

'She's never had to rely on someone else to save her life.' Buddy realized with a start. Dash was one of the hardest flanked ponies that Buddy knew, she had shown him that she could handle her own in any situation until today. She had thought herself invincible until the whip wrapped itself around her neck and dagger at her chest. He'd gone through the same thing when he was beaten up to thread of his life a few years back.

He rested his chin on top of her head and spoke." Dash. Your stronger than those rats, your stronger than me. If they had stood up to you in a fair fight then you would of won, I'm sure of it. Look at me though, I only took out the guy holding the whips and then I was out of the fight. If you were the one rescuing me I'm sure that you could of taken on that whole army. This is because you're the most loyal person I know and that makes you stronger than me any day."

Dash looked up at Buddy, her tears still flowing but her sniffling stopped. She said to him." I love you Buddy." Then she pressed her lips to his and he tighten his arms around her in the embrace.

As Buddies lips locked with hers he thought to himself.' I may be a cheating bastard who can't stop but by god I love her.'

Dash then pulled away from the kiss and cupped Buddies cheeks as she said." If you want to get fucked in the next five minutes, then find us a spot now." Buddy thought.' And then there's the awesome sex.'

"In the car, there's a patch of woods nearby I'll drive to." He told his lover. She slapped his ass." Get your flank into gear."

Buddy did so, sliding across the old's hood to the driver's side door. He hopped in and she did as well, speeding off from the hospital. As he raced to a nearby corpse of trees Dash reached over to his crotch and unzipped his pants. She then started to stroke his cock, getting hard and to it's full length after a few pumps.

He slammed on the breaks when they were out of sight from the hospital In the corpse of trees. Dash then bent over and took his length into his mouth and began to suck It. Buddy groaned as she went to work with her tongue, it wrapped and lapped around his length. He rested a hand on her rainbow colored hair as she gave the blowjob.

With her doing such a good job it didn't take long for Buddy to cum. Dash then sucked it down and then smiled up to him." Shirt off." She told him before she started to pull her shorts down. Buddy did as he was told.

With her shorts off, Dash proceeded to pull the seat back, her legs spread." Come and get it skinny." Buddy then moved over to her side and positioned his tip at her pussy's lips. He pulled her shirt up to expose her nipples and then attacked them with his tongue. Buddy thrusted into her and she groaned at the penetration.

As Buddy started to pump into her, Dash wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her body. Buddy then held onto her hands, their fingers intertwined as he fucked her faster and harder with each hump. Dash moaned aloud as he took her, that moan was cut off when he kissed her. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, neither gaining the upper hand in their dance.

Dash tighten around her boyfriend with each of his powerful humps, her groans and moans going into his mouth. She bucked back against him, pulling and pushing with her legs in a rhythm of his humps. With an loud moan she broke and came, her pussy tightening around his cock like a vice all for his cum. Buddy groaned and then came into her, his spunk filling her.

The two held each other and panted. Dash then smiled at him with a come and get me grin." We're not done yet smooth skin." Her hips started moving and they were at it once more.

Twilight woke up in the hospital bed blinked her eyes and it took her a moment to realize that she was inside a hospital from the feel of the bed, the white sterile environment and the smell of disinfectant in her nostrils. She then felt a dull pain in her hoofs, she looked down and saw they were bandaged.

'That's right, I ran through the arcane slime to ." Twilight realized with a start that she didn't know where Simon was. She looked frantically right and then left. Then when she looked left she saw a hospital bed next to hers. In the bed was Simon, dressed in a johnnie robe same as she was. He was still asleep and only had a few scratches and bruises on his face.

She thanked Celestia that it wasn't worse than it already was. She then looked away and wondered where her loyal assistant was. She looked outside of the door and saw Spike with Rarity.

Rarity was laying in a bed, her chest bound in glaze and her eye covered by a bandage, Spike was sitting next to her and they were talking. Twilight listened to the conversation." '- How can I ever find my prince charming now Spike? I'm hideous no one will ever want me with these scars." Rarity said, her voice full of sadness and her one uncovered eye having a tear form in its corner. Twilight watched Spike hold onto Rarity's hand and say to her." Rarity your always beautiful to me, no matter what you think you look like."

Rarity looked at Spike with hope, she sniffed." Really?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

The Dragon nodded." Really." Rarity's face scrunched up and she wailed heartily and hugged Spike. She pressed her face to his scaly chest, her tears flowing over it." Thank you Spike! Thank you!" Spike wrapped his arms around Rarity and began crying as well.

Twilight was touched by the sight of the two embracing and kept silent. She didn't want to disturb them and and she wondered if Simon would be there for her if the same thing that happened to Rarity happened to her. Twilight banished those thoughts, she was the apprentice to one of the most powerful magic users in the realm, she was above romance wasn't she? She would need to do some research on the subject in the romance section of the library a very long and through research session.

Instead she took up a pen and paper from the desk next to her bed and began to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia ._"


	8. Canterlot Chronicles

Chapter 8: Canterlot Chronicles Part 1

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. I'm sorry folks about the last chapter, the spaces that we used didn't transfer over with the published material so that last chapter is all scrunched up in ways we didn't mean to happen. Anyway we'll be using another system for separating the story for the coming chapters instead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ponyvillie Hospital

Simon still hadn't awaken from his ordeal though it had been a day since he fell unconscious. That didn't stop Twilight, Buddy and Spike from moving Simon's body though. Had it been any other time or different circumstances then they would of waited for him to wake up. But this wasn't another time or a different circumstance.

When Twilight sent her letter detailing what had transpired the day before to her master, Princess Celestia, she had gotten a short but decidedly blunt reply." Come to Canterlot and bring the humans, now." The letter said to Twilight. She had decided that if the princess was so forth coming and so clear in her message that it must be extremely serious.

Twilight didn't act right away, instead she waited through the night to await Simon's awakening. During which time she sent Spike out to gather some clothes for her and Simon, since their previous sets were more or less destroyed due to yesterday's events, but he was also sent out to find Buddy. The former was much easier to do than the later, since it wasn't till the morning that Spike was able to catch an exhausted Buddy drive to his home.

After explaining the situation to the human and allowing him a change of clothes, which were thankfully provided by Big Mac since Buddy's last set was now ruined. They were large for Buddy but they covered him well enough for the time being. Buddy then drove Spike, after picking up Sparks and explaining the situation to him, drove them to the hospital.

Sparks ran to the room and fretted over the still unconscious Simon as Twilight explained to Buddy that they needed to leave for Canterlot very soon. Buddy understood and offered his car as a means to get to Canterlot, it was on it's last half gallon of gas and he thought that it would give him enough range to get it the capitol, it would also be faster than the train and they didn't need to wait for it either.

Buddy wrote a pair of letters, one to the Apple family explaining that he wouldn't be able to get to the farm for a while and the other he wrote to Rainbow Dash explaining that he needed to go to Canterlot, while Twilight changed into her student uniform. After she was changed Buddy got Simon dressed and Spike got a pair of wheelchairs to wheel Twilight and Simon out.

Spike and Buddy rolled the pair of hospitalized magic users to the front desk, Buddy putting his pair of sun glasses over Simon's eyes to shield them when he awoke later on. Also because he had the sinking suspicion that they would come in handy in the next few moments .

There was no problem in checking Twilight out since her injuries were so light to her hooves that she had to wait only a few days before she was back on them. Simon on the other hand needed a little finagling. Buddy gripped the back of Simons head and propped it up for the near sighted clerk to see him." He's mute unfortunately." Buddy said nodding Simons head." But he can sign the paper work."Buddy held out his hand for the check broad.

The elderly clerk squinted trying to get a good look at Simon, he failed to and handed the paper work to Buddy. Buddy then placed the broad into Simons hands and Sparks signed it unseen of the clerk. Buddy then handed it back to him and the clerk looked it over." Thank your for your stay, your free to leave." He said.

Buddy, the dragons and Twilight breathed a sigh of relief and rolled outside. Simon was lifted up under his arms by Buddy and Spike who walked him over to the car and put the still sleepinf Simon into the back seat, Sparks locking him into place. Then Spike helped Twilight into the passenger seat.

Spike talked to Twilight, saying their good byes. He needed to stay behind and look after both the library and Rarity, though he was torn between staying or going. She gave him a big hug and told him that it would be alright for a few days without her, at the same time as Buddy was putting the wheel chair into his trunk. When their embrace ended Buddy walked up to Spike.

"Here I want you to take these to the Apple family and one to Rainbow Dash." He held out the two letters for Spike, who took them." Also I want to say thank you Spike. We wouldn't of made it through yesterday without you."

He then held out his right hand and Spike took it, shaking it." Hey no problem. Thank you as well for taking on that rat and trying to save Dash and Twi also when Simon wakes up tell him thanks as well."

Buddy smiled and pulled his hand away." Sure thing. See you soon Spike." He then gave a wave before going over his driver side and hopping in.

Twilight waved to Spike as Buddy started up his car, then they were off speeding along the dirt road to Canterlot.

It was two hours later, while navigating the dirt road and the traffic, that they reached the halfway point of their journey to Canterlot, making three times as much time as they would be in a train. All but one of the occupants was praying to Celestia to deliver them safely to their destination. It was also at this time that Buddy hit a bump that awoke Simon with a start." Eh ah ahhh! My eyes something's wrong with my eyes!" He yelled as he looked through the sun glasses.

"Calm down, Buddy just added those to protect your eyes." Sparks said to his former ward.

Simon looked at the little red dragon and then around the interior of the vehicle." Why are we in Buddy's car?" He asked aloud.

Twilight looked back and said to Simon." It's because were heading to Canterlot. Princess Celestia has summoned us to her castle after she learned about what happened yesterday."

Simon was silent as he took this information in and then asked." What did I do yesterday? I blanked out when I saw that Rat press the blade to your throat and then then I saw you holding me."

Buddy answered that." We're going to find out Simon . Till then who wants to listen to some music!" He then turned on his Iphone and Abney Park's 'Wanderlust' kicked on filling the car with music.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three hours later in the mid-afternoon they arrived in Canterlot. They were temporarily stopped at the gates by the guards who had never seen such a vehicle, after a moment of talking to Twilight though they let them by. As they drove through the city Simon and Buddy couldn't help but stare at the architecture. It was truly beautiful with the tall marble towers and huge domed shaped buildings.

Of course as they drove through the city's streets what they saw was just part of the show, in fact they were part of the show themselves. No pony in Canterlot had ever seen a car, steam engines yes, but nothing off the rails before. The body of the car was sleeker than any train and it's color drew the eye of many a pony. Buddy smiled and waved enjoying the sights of the ponies as well, especially the cute ones in the more revealing clothing he felt eyes glaring at him and turned to see Twilight glaring at him.

He sighed and turned his eyes front." Just enjoying the view, not touching anything yet."That seemed to placate the unicorn for now.

She then directed him to the royal palace where after having another conversation with a guard they were let through. Buddy was then given permission to park in the royal chariot stables and it was from there that they began the next leg of their journey. Well leg for the currently standing group, Twilight was helped out by Buddy and put into her wheel chair.

With her instructions leading the way Twilight Sparkle guided them into the palace. They made their way to an elevator and went up a few stories, when the doors open it revealed a desk with a sectary behind it. She looked at Twilight and said." Hello miss Sparkle. I'll announce to the Princess that you have arrived, she has been awaiting word of your arrival since last night."

She stood and then walked down a hallway and entered a door and said a few words to its occupant, a moment later the occupant spoke back and the sectary exited the room. She walked back to them and spoke." She will see you now, please follow me." She then walked back to the door, the group following after her Twilight was the first rolled into the room, followed by Simon and Sparks who sat upon the latters shoulder. Buddy was the last in, but surprisingly when he walked into the room he did so with his back straight and head held up high, which was uncharacteristic of the slacker. He stepped to the side and stood, his legs parted and arms wrapped behind him, his bearing a military one.

Buddy though was internally shocked when he saw the ruler of Equestia. When he had learned that she had ruled the country for over a thousand years, he expected half expected her to an old crone. What he saw though destroyed those notions.

Celestia was truly beautiful, with her porcelain white fur and truly hour glass figure. Her hips were wide and breasts had to of been an F-cup in size. Her limbs were long and slender. Her neck was graceful and face full of timeless beauty, despite it being similar to a horses. Covering her body was a long white silk dress, which fringes were decorated with small yellow flames and suns. Around her neck was a golden necklace and upon her wrists and ankles golden jewelry. Upon her brow was a golden tiara. She sat cross legged on an elevated chair, her leg clear as day from the dresses long side slit.

But her face, her beautiful face, had a look of concern upon it. When she spoke that same concern was in her voice as well." Twilight my student I am sorry."

Twilight was not expecting Celestia to say that." I'm sorry Princess by why should you be sorry?" Asked the unicorn.

"I am sorry for I did not teach you everything you needed to know to combat this old threat I thought there was still time to prepare you. But my foolishness has led to you being injured." Celestia said to her pupil.

Twilight spoke." But Princess you could never of predicted that those Rat things would be so close to Ponyville or that Simon would ." She didn't have a word to describe what Simon had done, but Celestia understood.

The princess then spoke." But I failed to tell you about the Skaven and for that you walked into a situation you had no idea how to prepare for.

Twilight raised an eyebrow." I'm sorry but I never heard about the Skaven before Princess." Sparks climbed down from Simons shoulder and sat next to Celestia as Twilight replied.

" That is because it is an old threat, one so old that I was young when they first came. They are the rat men that you and your friends faced in Ponyville."" Celestia closed her eyes as she remembered the days of yore." It was almost fifteen hundred years ago. When I was still a young filly Alicorn and my younger sister was in our mother's womb that the Skaven came to our world. They did not announce themselves with diplomats, nor did they appear over the horizon one day. They appeared just appeared when a meteor exploded above our world. In a flash of green light appeared and we were never the same since." She looked down at her hands and sighed to herself before returning her gaze to Twilight.

"When this meteor exploded above our world it showered it with green rocks called Warpstone, it also changed how every pony looks in this day. That is why our carvings from thousands of years ago show us as four legged horses, we were that before we became as we are now." She took in a deep breath an closed her eyes." The transition was painful beyond words. But what the Skaven brought to our world was far worse, they brought a horrible war to it with plague, hordes of vermin and means of battle which haunt my dreams even now. Equestria and in fact the world would of fallen to this tsunami if the Skaven had come alone."

She then smiled for the first time." With the Skaven came their enemies, they were called The Empire and they were men much like you Buddy and Simon." The trio of youngsters eyes widen at the mention of more humans.

Celestia continued to speak." The men of the Empire were some of the bravest fighters I have ever known, it was because of their alliance with us that we were able to turn back the tide of Skaven and force them into Everdark. But those men those brave foolish men were but one army and by the end of the war they were only a few dozen left with no females of their kind that came with them to this world. Within fifty years the last of them passed and for nearly 1,500 years the Skaven had been exiled to their forest realm that was till yesterday when you three discovered a nest of them in our realm."

When she finished Buddy asked a question." Princess Celestia, I am wondering but do you remember if there was any other name this Empire went by. Such as the Roman, Holy Roman, Han, Qin, Kushite?"

Celestia shook her head." No, they were from a nation just called the Empire but they mentioned that they were from Middenland servants of Count Mandred, do you know of this province?"

Buddy shook his head." I never heard of him, his province or this Empire. We had Empires in my world, but we never had Skaven or warpstone to contend with back in our world. Trust me I would know since I took military history back in my academy days."

Celestia didn't look angry when he said that. Instead she bit her bottom lip." Starswirl was right about space time." She mumbled to herself.

Simon and Twilight both blinked, the latter asking." You mean his time spell? The one where he mentions the possibility of other universes existing?"

Celestia nodded." Yes the very same one. It appears that Buddy at least is from an alternate universe where the Empire and the Skaven never existed."

"So if I'm not from this Empire do you really need me to stick around if I'm the wrong guy?" Buddy asked, not really getting his hopes up.

Celestia shook her head." If Lonestars spell brought you here your what is needed, the same as Simon. Who or what you did before you came here is of no matter so much as what you can do." Annnnd Buddy's small amount of hope to get out of this world was crushed.

'Oh well I'm making myself at home as it is. Might as well stay and see about helping my new employers.' Buddy thought before saying to the Celestia." Alright then Princess how can we help your kingdom?"

She smiled at him and said, with a soft giggle." My eager to serve aren't we?"

Buddy's right hand rested on his heart and he bowed slightly." I'm probably never going home now. If I have to serve anyone in this world, it should be a Princess as fair and wise as you."

She chuckled more and turned to Sparks." My oh my, I thought you said he was a perverted ugly bastard and not a charmer."

Sparks grumbled." That's because you haven't spent more than a day with him."

She continued to smile for a moment longer before saying to the trio." I have had Sparks monitor your actions Simon and Buddy. The reports that I have had through the years about Simon have convinced me that he is potentially a great wizard, if not on the scale of Starswirl." Simon beamed in happiness as he heard the praise.

Celestia continued." You on the other hand Buddy have shown that you do not possess an ounce of magic let alone the skill to use it. But from what I understand you are skilled in engineering and weapon making."

To that Buddy nodded." That is correct princess. I can promise that my equipment is superior to any other in the kingdom." Spark's growled and he received glares from both Simon and Twilight, but he just smiled them away. After all to them it was just some harmless flirting.

Celestia once more giggle. Then her smile dropped and she spoke with a seriousness." Simon I must ask you no I must tell you that with the threat we are facing and with Lone Star gone, you will have to remain in the palace to continue your studies."

Simon and Twilight then shouted at the same time." What!" Buddy snapped his fingers next to his ear just to make sure he could still hear alright.

Celestia explained to Simon her reasons." Simon, Equestria is facing total war in the next few months, maybe a year if we are lucky. You have untapped potential, but like an oil well it may explode into a fire ball if not properly handled. If you were to remain in Ponyville, even with my apprentice's guidance I am not sure you may be able to channel your power properly."

Simon looked down at Twilight and then at Buddy." But my friends all live in Ponyville and Spark's also so I can't leave it behind at the snap of fingers." He told her.

Celestia then asked a question of Simon." Simon, tell me is it better to be a man with his arms out holding back a wave, or to be a breaker and have a real chance of stopping it?"

Simon was silent as he complimented her question before saying." So you intend on making me as hard as a rock to protect the town and people I love?"

Celestia nodded." Yes, but I will not make you into the rock you need to be. My sister Princess Luna will guide you on this path."

Twilight spoke up." Princess Luna is she qualified to tech Simon? A lot has changed in the thousand years since she was imprisoned."

Celestia sighed." Twilight my sister is just as gifted as I am. Yes she has fallen out of the loop since those dark days, but still she has experiences which I can't draw on. Experiences which will make her the best candidate to teach Simon. I would take him under my wing if I could but Twilight I have a kingdom to run and you to teach as well. It would not be practical and may harm us in the long in any other choice."

Twilight cringe, Celestia was making sure that she tied up every loose end so that the reasons for Simon staying in Ponyville was becoming less and less. But that left a little scaly problem .

"Then we come to the matter of Sparks." Celestia spoke. She then turned to the dragon and said to him." Sparks, your Master Lonestar is no longer with us. You have guided Simon well since her death and I commend you for it. But I ask of you if you want to see your friend your adopted brother reach for the stars, then I ask of you to please renounce your oath to teach Simon. He has advanced to a new level which surpasses your own."

Sparks breathed deeply then exhaled, tiny sparks shooting from his nostrils." I will renounce my oath to teach Simon." Then he spoke to Simon." I am sorry brother, but it has to be done for yourself and Equestria."

Simon was flabbergasted he was a flurry of emotions and and they were right. As much as he loved Ponyville, his adopted brother and little rock under the ground he still couldn't be the person he needed to be if he stayed where he was. Sparks taught him that, Buddy helped him and Twilight opened his heart.

Simon sighed, his shoulders sagging." I accept." He said in a resigned tone.

"Very well." Celestia spoke. She then rang a bell next to her chair and a Pegasi guard entered." Hilltop, please escort Simon to my sister's quarters."

The palace guard bowed his head." Yes my lady. Simon, if you may follow me please."

Before her left Simon said to Twilight." I'll see you soon Twilight." He hugged her and she spoke." I'll miss you Simon promise that you'll write to me?" He nodded and then the moment ended with him being escorted away.

Celestia sighed and turned to her student and Buddy when Simon had left, the door closed behind him." I truly hope that my sister will be able to save him." She said aloud.

Twilight and Buddy stiffened when they heard that, Twilight asking." Why do you say that?"

Celestia then cleared her throat." There was a reason why I sent him away to my sister, Twilight and you here. You see Simon is becoming a danger not only to Equestria. As you know Twilight almost all creatures have magic in them and can be manipulated by it unless they are protected from it. Though dragon's have been known to repel magical attacks outright. Unicorns can manipulate magic by learning the channeling power of their horns, this is fairly common but there are other means as well. The zebra peoples of Zanzebra and Timbucktu have mastered the art of tapping into their power through ritual and potion."

Twilight nodded." Yes yes, but what about Simon becoming a danger?"

Celestia then told her." Remember yesterday when you rushed to save Simon and you stepped into the blue arcane slime? As you know that was pure magic, it is extremely powerful but raw and toxic to be in contact with it for more than a few hours unless the proper magical wards are in place. Our clean-up crews are already at the sight of Simons melt down cleaning it as we speak."

She took a breath." Simon has the power to bring out this magic and channel it, most of the time it will be harmless spells like most unicorns use but after reading the reports about what Simon doe's in an extreme situation, where you or one of his friends is put into danger. He loses his cool and his powers run amuck, causing an explosion of magic that is totally devastating to the surrounding area."

Buddy's face filled with fear." My god. You mean Simon is a walking nuke power plant?" When he was met with questioning looks he clarified himself." It's a type of power source we have in our world, it was first used as a weapon of epic destruction and its effects, which are pretty horrible, can last for hundreds of years if not thousands." His southern accent gone as he told them the effects of radiation poisoning and of the vaporization of cities.

Celestia listen to him and then spoke." Now you see why I have brought him here. As much as he may want to stay in Ponyville, if he does he may very well destroy the village since it seems to deal with crises every week. Here in the palace though he can train under my sister and we can begin to understand, eventual be able to project his power."

She then directed her next words to Twilight." There was one more reason to. Simon is getting in the way of your studies into 'Friendship', so far he has interrupted your learning experience at least twice. That is why you must leave on the first train tomorrow morning."

Twilight looked next to heart-broken at those words but then there was the last sentence." But if you want me to leave and get back to Ponyville so soon why not send me back tonight?" She asked.

Celestia then smirked and called out." Sir Armor!" A tall, slender unicorn guard walked in. He wore white pants with a blue stripe down the side and a red jacket underneath a cuirass of polished bronze, his plumed helmet was under his arm. He was covered in a white coat of fur and had a mane of blue with green eyes.

He smiled at Twilight." Hey there Twily. I heard that made some new friends while I was away." The unicorn spoke.

Suddenly Twilights demeanor had changed, her face lighten up and she smiled." Shining Armor!" She extended her arms out to him.

Shining Armor smiled and wrapped his arms around Twilight." It's been what four months sis?" He asked her

"It felt like forever! I thought you would be back sooner from your mission and I had to go do some learning and save the world oh I got so much to tell you!" Twilight gushed.

Shining Armor chuckled." I got a few things to tell you about as well is your friend coming?" He inclined his head to Buddy.

Buddy played it cool and said." Hey go on and have fun with your brother. I'm going to be staying here just tell Dash I miss her and try to get to Ponyville ASAP." He then showed her away ad she was happily rolled out by her big brother into the hallway and beyond.

With Twilight gone that left Sparks, Celestia and Buddy. Celestia then spoke to Sparks." I have a mission for you Sparks. Please await me in my personal chambers, there are in the same place where they were the last time you visited." Sparks then gave a salute and scampered off.

Buddy smiled at the princess when they were alone." And then there were two." Celestia stood and walked to him with a smile .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Simon hummed softly as he followed the guard as he led him to Luna's Quarters. "Beyond here is Princess Luna! Be mindful of her and show her your utmost respect." He said sternly before he left.

Simon gulped as he thought Luna was the complete opposite of Celestia and was a bitter mare who simply had no time for him and was only doing this because her sister made her. He slowly opened the door and spoke softly. "Princess Luna? It's Simon, your sister Celestia-erm, Princess Celestia sent me here so you can teach me more about magic."

The room was dark and had only a single candle lit. "Oh well no one's here, I better get outta here!" He said quickly and turned to leave before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulled him in the dark room. He screamed loudly as he was then pulled on to the couch. Oh man this is it im so fucking dead!' He thought.

But nothing happened. He opened his eyes as the room was a lot more lit now, and before him was a large midnight blue mare wearing a black dress with small stars on it, with a veil around it making the dress look like the night sky. Her breasts seems to be just as big as Celestias, perhaps a bit smaller, but still much more bigger than his head! Simon looked up at Luna and was stunned as her face was not as he thought, it seem kind, gentle, yet strong as she stood before him with a smile upon it. "Why so nervous?" She spoke in a soft voice.

Simon gulped a bit at her beauty, but his thoughts then turned to Twilights and looked away. "Umm Its just that...I...well...ummm..." He started to speak but could only make sounds.

Luna laughed a bit at him before she ran a hand over his cheek, making him blush brightly. "Just relax, I'm here to help you, just speak what's on your mind." She said to him.

Simon nodded as he took a deep breath. "Princess celestia told me you can help me learn more about magic?" He asked her.

Luna smiled and nodded. "That I can, but first let me show you around the city. Now please follow me." She said before she took him around Canterlot and showed him some important areas such as the library, the alchemists lounge, the star tower, etc. Luna was much more kinder than Simon had thought and it didn't take too much time for him to adjust and get used to her.

"Alright then Simon, I will be teaching you in my room, the first thing I want you to learn is how to focus." She said to him Simon was about to protest before Luna spoke again. "We need to go over the basics again so you know the full potential you have." She said to him. Simon slowly nodded at her. Luna smiled. "Then Let us begin!" She said to him.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo

Celestia and Buddy were walking through the palace together after Sparks had left for the Princesses chambers. They were walking to the palace's work shop and while enjoying the admittedly long walk they began to talk." So what are the terms and conditions of my employment your majesty?" Buddy asked the ruler of the realm.

"My aren't we forward?" Celestia asked.

Buddy smiled." Well I don't want our meeting to end on a sour note, so might as well be sour before sweet."

Celestia chuckled and spoke." Very well then. You are to remain within the city of Canterlot and work directly under me in the royal workshop, R and D center. You'll be paid a thousand bits a week for your work and given your own room and broad which a guard will show you to, I will have a tailor sent to you later to be out fitted for some better fitting clothes later tonight."

Buddy hummed." You know I like those conditions Princess, they could be much worse."

Celestia asked him." What were you expecting then?"

Buddy had a half smirk on his face as he spoke." I was half expecting you to throw me into the dungeon and forced to make toys for you, while you whip me and force me to call you mistress."

Celestia laughed deeply before saying to Buddy." Oh no, that will come later if you desire."

Buddy chuckled." We shall see. But now that we have the sour out of the way onto the sweet."

Celestia nodded." Indeed in fact I've a question about your name Buddy. Though pony names are often named about objects or feelings, and human names are rather simple affairs like Simons. How were you born with the name Buddy J.R. Junior the Third?"

Buddy gave a short laugh." Well it all started with my Great Grandfather Junichiro Ryokami. He was the great grandson of a samurai who's family had a claim on his nations throne of Emperor and threw his lot in with the nations shogun the prime minister if you will. The thing is that he was on the losing side of the Boshin I mean civil war. My ancestor choose to flee to America where he owned a bar that stayed in the family till my great great grandfather kicked the bucket.

Anyway getting back to Junichiro, when our nation was plunged into its second world war Junichiro signed up for the army and was sent to Europe part of the 442'd regiment. There he struck up a friendship with one of its officers who's nick name was Buddy. Well while over there he and Buddy kicked some serious ass, my great grandfather earning three purple hearts, two bronze stars and a silver star. Buddy though had earned just as many medals and unfortunately a one way ticket back home in a box.

Then when he escorted Buddy home he met Buddy's southern bell sister who had heard about 'J.R.' from the letters her brother had sent her. Five months and a shotgun wedding later, it would have been a lynching if Junichiro wasn't able to hold them off, they were married and settled in Fort Bragg. Then my great grandfather decided to play a joke by gaining a western name, his last name was now junior. That way when someone called him a son of a bitch he could say that at least he knew who his father was.

Then when they had my grandfather they decided to show the world what sort of sick sense of humor they had by naming the kid 'Buddy J.R. Junior'. Alright the Buddy part of it wasn't that bad but it got worse when grandpa married granny Dovakin and had my father who was 'Buddy J.R. Junoir JR'. Both my grandfather and father seemed to of had enjoyed the running gag and that's why I'm the 'third'.

Both of them followed in my great grandfathers steps in the military, granddad ended his career as a colonel and pop's is a marine major general after living in the dust bowl for the past twenty years. Non one calls them their full names and survives with their rank intact."

Celestia was holding her sides as she snickered at the story." Oh my, that is both horrible and so funny."

Buddy chuckled and then asked her." Though I can tell how you came by your name, after all you have quite the celestial body."

Celestia giggled and then said." And I'm sure that your body has a 'Little Buddy' as well." She then lifted up her right hand to show her fore finger and thumb about an inch apart.

"Oh, feel the burn." Buddy chuckled in good humor.

Then as soon as it seemed like they were having fun they arrived at the royal workshop, which was aways from the main palace along the curtain wall that separated it from the city. Celestia was the first to enter calling out." Carackus! It's me Celestia, I've brought your new partner in crime."

There was rustling and the movement of metal parts from within the workshop. Then an earth pony emerged, he had an orange coat of fur with a brown head of hair and burnsides along with a pair of green eyes. He was dressed in a white linen shirt and vest which had a gold chained pocket watch in it, he wore a pair of trousers under a leather work apron. He looked to be somewhere in his mid to upper thirty's in age." Hello Princess, and hello there Buddy, Celestia has told me about your inventions including that car off yours. Carackus Potts at your service." He held out his hand to Buddy.

Buddy took the offered hand and shook it." Its good to meet you as well Carackus, I look forward to working with you though to be honest I never heard of the royal R and D workshop."

Carackus pulled his hand out of the way and stepped aside." Well then welcome." He stepped aside so Celestia may enter followed by Buddy." Feel free to take a look around."

Buddy looked around and was impressed by the sight of the inventions. His eyes though fell upon a half-finished project, despite it being only half way done Buddy still recognized the siloet of it." Your building a car?" He asked Carackus.

The pony nodded." Yes, or I was till my former partners, the Flim Flam brothers, stole my designs! Now they have some sort of contraption that runs on magic instead of reliable steam!" He exploded in anger.

Buddy then asked." How can you make that? I mean making a steam powered car is determined on how big of an engine and all I've of steam engines here are hybrids with ponies pulling them.

Carackus calmed down." Well that's because my own designed steam engines are finally rolling off the assembly line. Fully external combustion engines ."

As Buddy and his new pony partner talked to each other about their work Celestia spoke." Well boy's I'll leave you to your work. Buddy care to stop by my chambers tomorrow evening? Other than that, have fun." She then left the pair to themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was nightfall and Simon was looking at the night sky from his balcony. He sighed softly as he stared up at the newly risen moon. He took a deep breath before he turned in to his room. He hadn't seen Buddy much over the past hours and was wondering what he was doing. He then saw an acoustic guitar and picked it up. "Hey a Guitar." He said to himself as he plucked a few stings. He remembered when Sparks made him practice the guitar and violin when he was wasting away in that hole... he had come a long way since then. He went to the balcony and then started to play a slow tune. [bloody tears from castlevania]

Luna was out on her balcony as well, looking up at her handy work for the evening. That was before she started to hear a beautiful tune. She looked around then she looked down and saw Simon playing a guitar on the balcony below. She smiled as she looked at him play. As soon Simon was done she flew down to his balcony and then spoke in a soft voice. "You play really well."

However Simon jumped up. "Holy gezze!" He yelled out and panted softly, spooked by the alicorn.

Luna giggled a little before she walked into his room. "Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked him.

Simon put the guitar away. "Oh my old mentors dragon sparks had me practice." He said to her.

Luna then sat on his bed. "Who was your old mentor?"

Simon looked at her. "Madam Lonestar..." He said to her in a less then happy tone.

Luna nodded. "Oh? Well where is she?" She asked curious.

Simon looked down sadly before he stared at his hands as he was reminded of his failure. "She's dead..." He said sadly.

Luna placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry..." She said feeling guilty about what she said.

Simon shook his head. "No, its fine..." He said softly as he looked back outside. "Its a beautiful night tonight." he said to her.

Luna's face lit up. "Oh you like it?" She asked as she got up.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I always loved the night, it's...when I feel at peace for some reason..." he said to her.

Luna blushed a bit as she walked closer to Simon. "Simon, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him.

Simon blushed deeply and looked down. "Well not exactly, I mean, there is this girl I really like, but I have no idea if she likes me back." He said to her.

Luna nodded. "Oh? Who is this girl?" She asked.

Simon felt his body heat up as he can't help but blush deeper at the thought of Twilight. "Twilight." He said quickly.

Luna smiled softly. "I see, well..." She said as she then pressed her body against his back, her breasts squishing against it. "If you ever need to talk, about anything, or just want some company, you can always call me." She told him as she was blushing herself. She had no idea what she was doing, she barely knew this person, and yet she was practically throwing herself at him.

Simon blushed when he felt her large breasts press against his back. But He just turned and smiled warmly at her, making her blush even more. "Thanks...I would like that." he said to her simply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 2

It has now been three weeks since Buddy and Simon had arrived in the capitol and both were beginning to excel at their respective tasks. For Simon that meant studying with Luna, with whom he kept a low key about at the palace. Then there was Buddy who had excelled and in fact surpassed expectations with his work in the R and D department.

It was there at the end of the day that Buddy and Carackus had decided to run an experiment. The pair had been working on steam engine, a very small one that whieged only three hundred pounds but could potentially produce enough PSI to move a vehicle at a high enough speed for a longer period of time that it would make carts and possibly even trains obsolete. But that was for the future, right now was the test.

"Applying electric starter now." Buddy spoke, pressing a button behind an armored steel plate, if anything went wrong then this would protect them. There was a click from the engine and then the 'voosh' of flame within as the kerosene lighters heated up.

After a few moments of watching a gauge Carackus Potts said." Release the valve." Buddy did so and the generated steam flooded into a piston driving it. Buddy and Carackus watched both the gauge and the piston, after five minutes they turned to each other and smiled.

"It works!" Buddy said.

Carackus nodded." That it does. It was brilliant to use kerosene instead of coal, now we don't have to worry about the copious amount of smoke and this makes transportation of fuel so much easier."

Buddy patted the ponies back." But I would never of had been able to build the engine with you, all I did was suggest a different fuel source and we worked together on applying it. So what do you think we should name it?"

Carackus cupped his chin in thought before saying." We'll call it the K-SE1, if we called it by our names then it would just be stupid." Buddy had to agree with him, the last name Junior and Potts really didn't go along all that well in any combination, unless there was another person with the name Morgan involved in its creation.

" I like it, we'll nick name it the Kacy." Buddy added, to which Carackus nodded. They then started to shut down the machine and get ready to leave the workshop.

Carackus got his great coat and said." Well I'm off to home. Truly and kids are waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow at the testing grounds, I'll bring the family." He waved to Buddy as he left, who waved back." See ya tommorah then." Buddy called back before his partner closed the door.

Buddy went to get his shell jacket and kapi. It was part of his new suit of clothing that he made up when the tailor had come to his chambers on the first night. The suit consisted of a pair of black pants with a red stripe running down it's sides, then there was the shell jacket which was also black with a red trim and the kapi which was again black with red trim. Underneath his jacket he wore a red shirt which was open slightly at the top.

On the second day he was in Canterlot he had caused a stir of excitement in the dashing semi-uniform, especially from the female persuasion since it accentuated his lean body tone. That was all from his trip to the Royal College to talk to the resident anthropologist Lyra Heartstrings. Indeed had Princess Celestia found Buddy's bearing, whit and clothes even too much for her to handle and they found themselves tumbling in her bed soon enough.

As it turned out Celestia had turned into Buddies only regular bedmate besides Lyra in the city of Canterlot. Hardly any mare was safe from his other worldly charm and looks and each day he would get laid multiple times by all levels of female society. By his count he had already banged at least 60 mares in the past three weeks alone, a feat that would have been impossible back in his home universe since while handsome there he did not possess the individuality that he had a monopoly on in Canterlot.

Of course as the news of his virility spread through the noble women houses he was gaining higher and higher stationed lovers. They were drawn not only because of his prowess but out of curiosity for the man. Also there was a probably true rumor that since Buddy was from another world, and clearly no other species that had mated with the ponies that looked like Buddy had been able to produced children, then it was indeed safe for them to have sex with Buddy with little fear of their lines being put in jeopardy. He had earned the title 'The Smooth Skinned Seducer' very quickly.

Yes he may of felt a bit guilty by doing this to Dash but still she wasn't here to keep his loins occupied. She also didn't have any reason to come to Canterlot save for him and even then he could have her easily avoid his liaisons. Then there was Zecora yes he did feel guilty about not informing her of the situation but then again there was no way for her to know that he was in Canterlot and unable to show her around the town. After he was allowed to Ponyville he would be sure to straighten things out between the two of them.

Tonight though he was going to share his bed with one mare, though earlier in the morning he did share it with a pair of mares. One a cellist and the other a DJ who were really 'really' close friends. His Princess awaited him in the castle

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Buddy awaited his princess while in her chambers. He sat upon a high backed chair, his red shirt and kapi was off his body, though he still wore his shell jacket. In his left hand he held a wine glass, half filled with red between his ring and middle finger, while on a table to his right was a table with a glass of white wine.

He was awaiting Celestia. She had finished lowering the sun and now her sister was raising the moon over Equestria. He didn't mind the wait for her, in fact he relished the wait for the vixen. It gave his mind time to think about tonight's activity's.

Then he saw Celestia, she had open the double doors to the room and had gotten Buddy's attention but what kept it was what she was wearing. Celestia had decided to change into a long black dress, along it's side it was slitted up to and above her hips, exposing her flank and revealing that she had no underwear on. The dress was a v-cut and showed a very generous amount of her cleavage. She wore a seductive smile upon her face and started to strut to Buddy, her long legs were covered in nylons and her hoofs upon high heels, giving her a much more alluring walk." I do hope that the wait wasn't too long?" She asked in her oh so sultry voice.

Buddy shook his head and uncrossed his legs." For you my mistress, I could wait an eternity." He said in his charming mid Atlantic draw, which he had been picking up in addition to a few other accents in Canterlot.

Celestia grinned and said." My my aren't you a loyal dog?" She reached the table next to him and par took of the white wine.

"Well tis' better to be a dog who licks his master than a mongrel that bites." He then did a light growl, to which Celestia had an amused giggle.

She then did a twirl and fell into his lap, laying across it, her head against his right shoulder." You sir are incorrigible is it true that you had a 'm nage a doz' with all of the mares of the Starbright family?"

Buddy smiled and wrapped his right arm around Celestia's shoulder, tugging ever so lightly down on her dress." You know I was wondering what the French word for 12 was."

She gave a laugh before taking a sip of her wine. Buddy grinned yesterday was indeed a crazy day with that particular unicorn family." So how did you accomplish that if I may be so bold in asking?" Celestia questioned him, taking his wine out of his hand and putting it on the table so he would have more 'freedom' of movement.

With that new freedom Buddy pulled her dress top to the right to reveal her breast, which he gently felt up, which Celestia cooed to." Well it started with the eldest sister. After I had met her an hour later I had 'broken her', then she introduced me to her two sisters and hour after that their daughters and that was when the real fun began when they called me master."

He then licked her exposed nipple, which harden at the touch. Celestia murred and asked." Broke her you say?"

Buddy pulled away from his lover's tit, instead now grouping it, and said." Yes, as soon as I broke her the rest of her family was ripe for the taking. I can show you if you like?" He then kissed the nape of her neck, causing Celestia to arch her back.

"How?" She groaned at the touch of Buddy's hands and lips.

Buddy pulled his lips away and his hand rand down from her breast to her stomach." If I may be permitted to demonstrate Princess?" At feeling his warm touch leave her body, Celestia said as almost a demand." Yes!"

Buddy then smirked evilly, this was what he had been waiting for ever since the last time he and Celestia had gotten together and she brought out the horse whip and ball gag. He kissed Celestia deeply his free hand going under her dress and then inbetween her legs to stroke her slit. She moaned into the kiss and Buddy pressed his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted.

Buddy pressed not one, not two, but three fingers into Celestia's tightness wiggling and twisting them within her cunt. Celestia withered in pleasure from his hands as they worked their magic. Buddy would twist and turn them within his mistress, sometimes opening her folds to press his middle one deep into her. Buddy's right hand was busy as well pulling Celestia's dress down to expose her gigantic white orbs.

After a few moments of assaulting her cunt with his fingers, Celestia moaned aloud." AAAAHHH!" And then clamped down upon Buddy's fingers cumming around them.

Buddy then pulled his lips away from hers and with a movement of his left hand unbuttoned his pants, letting his length pop out. As Celestia was still coming down from her high, Buddy moved her body and had her straddle his hips. He then grabbed onto her dressed covered hips, her dress covering them from when Buddy pulled it down, he thrusted into Celestia hard pulling her down against him.

She cried out in pleasure as Buddy's length buried itself in her. Buddy began bucking into her and buried his head in between her breasts, grunting as he did so. His flesh and her fur slammed against each other.

Buddy then felt her to begin to bounce against his thrusts and started to move his hips, essentially taking her from a different direct with each thrust. She groaned aloud at the feeling and arched her back. Buddy took the opportunity to lick and lightly nip at her tits as he felt her slit tighten around his length.

Celestia moaned." I'm cumming!" And then came, milking Buddy for his seed. With a single thrust to her womb Buddy then gave it to her, filling her with his spunk.

As Celestia panted now recovering from two powerful orgasms, Buddy pulled out of her and then carried her over to her bed. He pulled her dress completely off and forced her onto her knees on the bed. Before Celestia could ask what he had planned next he gripped her ass slammed his length into her pussy from behind.

"Mother of me!" Celestia moaned is ecstasy her arms giving out beneath her causing her to collapse onto the bed. Buddy raised her plump ass up and pulled it against each of his thrusts.

Buddy grunted and slapped her ass causing a yip of pained pleasure from her. He bent over her back and moved his hands up to group her breasts. Then he bit the nape of her neck causing her give a loud groan, her eyes closed from the action.

Celestia's mind couldn't keep up with her body as it couldn't make sense of the near constant level of pleasure she was receiving from her young lover. She couldn't stop herself and then came around Buddy, her mind foggy that this was the third time in only twenty minutes.

After depositing more of his seed into her Buddy rolled the princess over onto her back. Celestia watched with amazement as Buddy prepared to take her again .' There is no stopping him!' She heard a voice in her head clearly said. Usually she was the one that was dominating, that would be in control but this human had gotten her rocks off so many times in so many days! He was becoming the master instead.

Buddy smirked and lifted up her long legs, the pair of silky limbs over his shoulders and then gripped her hips. He then thrusted hard into Celestia, who squeaked at the fucking. Buddy panted and began to buck harder and harder into her then he had before, shaking the entire bed and forcing Celestia to be moved about an inch across her bed with thrust into her.

Her head and neck was soon over the edge of the bed, her long horn hitting the carpeted stone floor. Buddy then attacked her breasts with his tongue and teeth, pulling and lapping at them. Celestia's eyes had rolled into the back and tongue had fallen out, lolling out of the corner.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH cum in me MMMMMAAAAASSSSSTTTTEEEERRRRR!" Celestia screamed in pure pleasure and came. With her mind broken Buddy did as she asked once more filling her with the potent baby batter.

Buddy panted and leaned down to kiss her neck." That is how I break noble women." Then he was off again, with Celestia doing his bidding for the rest of the night as his own little sex slave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Next Day .

When the morning came and Celestia was forced to raise the sun, her attitude changed from her submissive sex slave personality to Buddy back to her usual royal fa ade. After a quick shower and change into something dignified as a princess she left to preform her royal duties. After Celestia had showed Buddy did so as well before returning to his chambers to change. He was a bit tired after the previous day and night, but still he had his own tasks to preform which continued to drive him.

After changing into a clean duplicate of his semi-uniform he left for the workshop. Once there he had several assistants, a few soldiers and Carackus help him load up the equipment into a few carts, which was then taken outside of the Royal Palaces grounds to a mile outside of Canterlot in a private yet secluded field. There they began setting up the equipment and preparing for the exhibition.

At noon they began to arrive. They were the commanders of the Equestrian military, Potts family, Simon, Princess Luna, the prime minister and his treasury sectary. Celestia was the last to arrive, but did so in a formal royal dress in her gilded chariot along with Shining Armor who was to act as her 'official' escort.

The commanders were the first to take their seats. These three men had the full power of Equestria's military in their hands, each a different kind of pony for each branch of service. Captain Hot Stuff was the commander of the royal guards and a unicorn, he wore a much more personalized set of armor which was colored red and had more design elements added to it than a standard set of guards armor. General Goose Step was the commander of the Equestrian air force, the largest of three branches of military in the country, he wore a white uniform which was covered in so many medals that he had a hard time standing up straight, while at the same time if he caught the sun just right then he could blind ponies with the light from them.

The last commander though was dressed much more conserveted and reminded Buddy a lot of his father. He wore a dress blue jerkin and white pants with a red stripe running down its side. What medals he did have on his chest were campaign badges and a few other badges of his time as an enlisted man. He wore a peaked white cap, which had a crossed cutlass and anchor badge, on top of his blond mane. His coat of fur was a leathery brown that was marred by a rather gruesome scar down his eye brow, under an eye patch and to his cheek. His name was Admiral Leather Neck of the Equestrian Navy an earth pony.

No one pony was the General of the Army, that position was selected by parliament when there was unavoidable conflict, that pony would be in charge of raising a militia army to act in support to the elites which were the professional branches of military. This was meant to stop any attempt for an established single military power house from dominating the country. Despite it preventing coup's it was also a very chaotic system that left much to be desired.

The other government official's included Prime Minister Big Wig, a unicorn born illegitimately to a noble house so able to help his family dominate both houses of parliament, who had a ridiculously large powdered wig. Then there was Penny Pincher the treasury sectary who looked like your stereotypical high level bureaucrat, just ponified.

When everyone had gathered and took their seats Buddy began the demonstration."Fillys and Gentlecolts I welcome you too today's showcase of weaponry and destruction developed by Carackus Potts and yours truly." He nodded to a group of three soldiers, one from each branch of the military.

The trio then marched forward with double barreled shotguns slung over their shoulders in front of the guests. These guns were much better designed than Buddy's first prototypes he built in Ponyville, with stronger metal and more pr cised manufactory because of the higher quality tools he was able to use. They also included a bayonet lug in-between and below the barrels.

" As you will see these weapons are state of the art in the design and able to fire further, faster and more accurately than any crossbow, but with the stopping power of a cannon. It also is able to fire two types of ammunition" Buddy spoke to the spectators. Then he turned around, as he did so Simon and the Pott's family covered their ears. Buddy then spoke to the soldiers." Four rounds buck!"

The troopers then unslung their shotguns and in less than five seconds had them loaded. They then fired at targets in the field ten yards away, they were wooden cut outs of griffon's and had actual armor draped on their shoulders. The armor could not protect them and their was splinters below the wooden cut outs as the buck shot tore though the armor into the wood. In less than fifteen seconds the soldiers had gone through the allotted ammo and stopped.

" That is called Buckshot and is to be used against 'zerg' rushes, aerial runs and is perfect for urban combat. But for enemies further afield we have the rifled slug round." Buddy said to the audience. He then spoke to the three soldiers." Two rounds 100 yards." Which was the extreme range of the crossbow.

The soldiers then loaded their guns and took a moment to aim them. They then fired, hitting their targets at a hundred yards away despite taking twice as long as it did with the buck. Buddy then spoke." But that is not the effective aimed range maximum though. Sergeant Vasfilly, if you may shoot the target at 200 yards."

Vasfilly, a unicorn mare serving in the navy, who was a native of Stalliongrad, did as she was told. Loading a single rifled slug into her shotgun. She then took careful aim down the barrels, adjusting her aim since the barrel was off center, then breathed out and then squeezed the trigger. Their was a loud boom and the round, which was a special tracer, rocketed down range hitting the single wooden cutout.

"Thank you sergeant, and you other two for that amazing display." Buddy spoke and clapped his hands, which the audience did so as well though polity. Leather Neck seemed the most interested in the weapons besides the two princesses.

"Next I would like to show you a newly developed cannon." A team of gunners then pulled off a tarp revealing a low profile long cannon." Made of steel, this cannon has a seven foot long barrel with a three-inch bore. It fires explosive ammunition at a high velocity due to the design of the shells. It's rate of fire is conservatly 6 rounds a minute due to it's breach loading capability's. Filly's and Gentlecolts please cover your ears and open your mouths. This will be loud."

He waited a moment for the ponies and one person to do as he ask. Then he said to the gun crew." 4 rounds rapid fire!"

The crew hopped into action, a three man crew which was half the size of a regular cannon crew. The gun crew consisted of a loader, a gunner to aim and fire and a commander to give targets, adjustments and orders. The trio were an experienced naval gun crew that fought during the Griffon incursion ten years back. After a week of testing the cannon and learning what adjustments to bring to the table, they were ready for the field test.

In rapid succession the cannon barked, it's deadly payload traveling a mile down the field before exploding within twenty yards of a group of cut outs. The muzzle loading Equestrian cannons, while made of good materials, could never come close to the same level of accuracy. They had the technology though to make them, just not the proper means to use it. The demonstration went swimmingly until the last shot which failed to detonate.

"Keep it in the gun." Buddy ordered." I would rather have it shoot into a tree than kill us all."

So the shell was left in the gun, the cannon crew stepping back and away. Buddy then turned to the audience." Now lets give it up for the crew!" He clapped his hands and the Potts'es, Simon, the Princesses, Shining Armor and Leather Neck clapped loudly. The latter having a look of excitement on his face as gears turned between his one good eye.

"Last but not least I want to reveal my personal pet project." Buddy walked over to a cart and climbed into the back. He then pulled the tarp off of a machine." I present to you the first steam driven Gatling gun!"

Carackus sat up straight and had a nervous look flash across his eyes. Buddy began to speak to the audience after turning on the steam engine." Powered by the Kacy steam engine that I and my friend Carackus have built. I imagine this weapon to be used on armored vehicles and to serve as defenses for fortresses and towns. This Gatling gun, like the other weapons we've show cased today is smooth bore so it can fire both kinds of ammunition that the shotgun can, but at the rate of 500 rounds per minute. It will be utterly devastating in the field against an enemy army. Now you see that line of griffon cut outs in the field? Well they are about to get cut down like wheat."

'We havn't even tested the whole thing out you damn fool.' Carackus thought to himself, yes they had gotten the engine to work yesterday on it's own. But had not yet tested out what it would do when attached to the Gatling gun.

Buddy then loaded the Gatling gun with a huge round drum magazine, it weighed over 50 pounds and carried with in it 500 rounds of rifled slugs. As he did so the steam pressure began to rise in the engine and as soon as he locked the drum in place he looked at the gauges. He then tighten his grip around handels and then pressed the trigger.

Nothing happened save for a click. Buddy pressed down on the trigger again, nothing happened. He did it one more time and cursed himself. He punched the firing mechanism and then the gun's 6 barrels began to turn. But instead of firing the barrels just turned and turned, the slug's shooting out of the side of the gun.

Buddy's face flushed red with embarrassment and he could hear the laughter from the ministers and Captain Hot Stuff as well as Goose Step. He chuckled nervously and saw Carackus face palm." Well this is still a prototype, but as you can see the principle still works." Buddy said before he shut down the steam engine and hopped off the cart.

"So any questions?" Buddy asked. The prime minister spoke first." Firstly how many of these arms are you intending to produce and in what time frame? Secondly much would it cost the national treasury's?"

Buddy did a quick calculation." If I was to get the funding for it I would be able to produce 80,000 shotguns, 160 artillery pieces, 200 steam Gatlings, and enough ammunition for all of it, in under a year that would be 100,000,000 Bits in my rough estimate."

Penny Pincher and Big Wig scoffed at that, the former saying." Do you know how much of a budget we have for our military? It's less than half of that. The money to fund what you're asking would have to come our other programs, such as the Griffon refugee re-settlement or Wigcare."

Goose Step then spoke." What your also planning on doing is flooding our military with weapons we don't need or want. 80,000 shotguns? That's twice as many regulars we have in our total combined forces."

Buddy answered him." Sir it is also an extremely easy weapon to learn. I mean a conscript can learn how to fire, clean and repair my gun in less than a day's worth of training."

Hot Stuff then asked." Why? We already have crossbows and cannons of our own. The crossbows can also be learnt in a day's afternoon. When your firing into a mass of enemy troops with a thousand other soldiers armed with crossbows is that not the same effect as your shotguns at a distance?"

Goose Step then added." And what you would be suggesting is also changing how we teach our officers and soldiers in the academies. It would take years to learn how to properly use those weapons in battle."

Celestia stood and glared at the ministers and commanders." If we do not buy these weapons then we have little means to combat the Skaven!"

They seemed to of had recoiled at their princesses outburst, but Big Wig regained his composer." You mean that incursion in Ponyville of Ratmen? Yes my princess I have read the reports and I find that these ratmen being a threat to Equestria laughable. I mean there mining expedition was destroyed by a man with a few pop guns and a boy who doesn't even know how to cast a spell properly!"

Simon shifted in his seat, glaring at the Prime Minister. Princess Luna wrapped an arm around Simon to cool him down. Her sister though said." The Skaven are a threat, they killed the tribe of Diamond Dogs to take their mines."

Big Wig shook his head." I'm sorry princess but I find that hard to believe. The Diamond Dogs and Skaven had a territory feud which didn't involve us till one of Pony's involved herself personally in taking gems from them. They are most likely harmless and not looking to get into a fight with our kingdom."

Penny Pincher added." In fact they must need our help. We should look to see about helping them with their problems and keep them happy. After that incident three weeks ago they must want an explanation as to why their mines were destroyed."

Celestia roared in rage. The Potts children cowered and pressed themselves to their mother." These creatures do not deserve to be talked to as equals! I would march the army to their home and burn it down if I could!"

Big Wig chuckled, showing that either he had one of the few pairs of balls in the kingdom to be made out of diamonds or the biggest idiot." And how would you pay for your army? As much as you are our leader you still do not have control over it's finances. That is unless you want to become a tyrant and become a monster that you have been trying to lead us away from." Celestia bit her lip.

Big Wig laughed and stood." Come along Penny, we have more important duties in Canterlot than watching this light show." Penny stood and followed his boss.

Goose Step stood." And I have orders to look at." He then flew away.

"I've got afternoon drills, good day to you Princess." Hot Stuff said and went away towards Canterlot. Both of the commanders subordinates following after them.

Leather Neck then stood and looked like he was about to leave but he didn't instead he bowed to Princess Celestia." I am sorry for the way that my fellow officials treated you my lady." He said to her.

Celestia sighed and shook her head." Thank you Leather Neck. But they are the ones to cause this problem not you."

He straighten his back." Very well Princess . I can't speak either way about the Skaven situation unfortunately. But I can say that the Navy is interested in these weapons." He then asked Buddy." How much would it cost for a small production run of these weapons to be made around a 100 shotguns and 2 of those cannons?"

Buddy thought." For small scale 35,000 bits." He said to the Admiral.

The veteran cringed, but regained his composer." I can provide 10,000 bits from my personal funds. If you can raise the other 25,000 I'll invest into your weapons. I do have one request though."

Buddy nodded, happy that at least this project was getting funded and could lay the ground work for the future." Of course sir."

Leather Neck rested his hand on Vasfilly's shoulder." I want her to keep her shotgun and be sent more slug rounds. After seeing her shoot today I think she's found something she likes todo."

Vasfilly smiled and nodded. Buddy chuckled." Of course sir. I'll send out a shipment of slugs to your base as soon as possible."

Leather Neck nodded." Thank you Buddy. Send word to me immediately when you get funding and when those weapons will be finished."

With the conversation finished Leather Neck departed with Vasfilly. With them gone Celestia asked Buddy." How do you plan on getting investors?"

Buddy sighed and crossed his arms shaking his head." By asking a favor of the Apple Family."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the past few weeks as Simon had been learning from Luna, he felt more and more at ease with her. Occasionally Luna would press her body up against his back and then awkwardly mention something about how much she enjoys teaching him and having his company. Simon had been having thoughts about Luna lately. He was getting worried, as his feelings for Twilight hadn't changed but he couldn't possibly be in love with two girls, one of them being a princess for goodness sake! Though Luna's awkward flirting didn't help him much as he felt his body heat up and harden in certain places. Of course whenever he would get too aroused he would excuse himself, be it from a lesson or at dinner and then drench his body in icy cold water to kill his arousal.

As he stood there, Cold water running down his body as he leaned up against the wall, panting heavily. "What is going on? What is this feeling?" He said as his mind started to drift, ranging from Luna without her clothes, Twilight kissing his lips, and the both of them...Simon gulped as he tried to make the water even colder to get his mind off of such thoughts. "I cant...I need...to...focus..." He said to himself. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be a problem and was considering going to buddy about this, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that would be the worst thing to do right now.

Chapter 8: Canterlot Chronicles Part 3

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been two weeks since the demonstration and the leaves were beginning to change as fall came around. In Canterlot Simon was expanding his knowledge daily with Luna and Buddy was expanding well the collection of mares he had slept with which by this point was over a hundred. He was surprised that he had been able to keep his affairs in the dark from Simon and Luna, but then again it seemed like those two were only interested in each other.

Since the demonstration Buddy had kept himself busy out of the bed sheets as well. His letter to the Apple family about them investing into a co-owned company he would head up along with Carackus had reached them. Over the past two weeks they had kept up correspondence and after negotiating with them, or specifically Granny and Big Mac who were the real runners of the family, it had born fruit. They agreed to do the investment and he had sent word to the Admiral as soon as he received the letter last night. Applejack would be visiting in a few days to finish the deal.

In addition to his royal duties as a weapons manufacturer he had also found a pleasant past time for the afternoon. That was discussing history with Lyra Heartstrings of the Royal Canterlot college, this lands only anthropologist. They would discuss the topics of his worlds philosophy, historical events and eventually devolve into who was the best with their hands.

As it was they were having this discussion in his workshop at his desk, Carackus was away on a day off with his family so that left Buddy alone. Today Lyra was winning the argument as she had her fingers wrapped around Buddy's dick with it's tip in her mouth. Overall he was having a pretty great life in Canterlot with no end in sight an-

That was when he had his world rocked when the door to the shop was blasted off its hinges by a kick. Lyra pulled herself off his dick and looked at where the door once was. Both her and Buddy recoiled in fear as they saw the rainbow mane of a pissed off mare. If her glare was weaponized it would have been able to melt through a battalion of tanks in one glance.

" GET. OUT. MINTY. OR. DIE." Lyra took the hint and ran for her life out the back door of the shed leaving Buddy to confront Rainbow Dash.

He babbled as he pulled up his pants." Now Dashie I can explain Gilda- oh shit I mean Lyra!" He gulped as he girlfriend flew into a literal rage and rocketed at him delivering a punch to face, breaking his nose and sending slamming him into the wall.

"Gilda! Gilda! You slept with Gilda as well you fucker!" Rainbow Dash kicked him in the chest, Buddy could feel a rib cracking from the hit.

He groaned and rolled onto all fours trying to crawl away, but Dash grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the floor." THIS. IS. FOR. SCREWING. AROUND. WITH. MY. FEELINGS!" His pretty little face was getting smashed up pretty good with each pommel.

Buddy's face was bloody as Rainbow Dash lifted him up again and threw him over his desk, knocking over papers and some smaller projects. Buddy tried crawling away, crab walking backwards. But Rainbow Dash leapt over the desk and grabbed his shell jackets collar and started to punch him with her right. Tears formed in her eyes as she shouted. " THIS. IS. FOR. BETRAYING. ME!"

Buddy groaned and started crying, sobbing as he was beaten down. Dash slapped him hard." Now you do you like being the bitch?" Tears rolled down her eyes as she picked him up and with a grunt of exhortation lifted him above her head and threw his through the shops large doors, the wooden door having a Buddy shaped hole in it.

Dash then went outside and hoisted Buddy up by his coat collar with both hands. Buddy was a wreak, his face swelling and bleeding from the different cut's she had delivered to him. Tears rolled down his ruined face as he sobbed, just wanting it to be over.

Dash then delivered her finally speech, her voice cracking with each word." Buddy you are a son of a bitch and a bastard! I hate you for everything that you done to me! You said you loved me, you said that, you fucking said that to my face! You were using me! I wasn't a pony to you, I was your personal fuck toy! When I found that out it was bad but I wasn't the only one you played hearts with that made me realize what a disgusting little shit you are! When Zecora told me what you did you are nothing but traitor!" She then pushed him to the ground and stood up to spit on him, her tears falling on his body." You're a traitor to me, to Zecora and now to yours and hers baby!"

She then stormed off leaving Buddy a broken man on the ground. He crawled away his mind racing but it all came back to the same conclusion he was going to be a father and he was one of the worst examples of a human being in existence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Simon hummed a tune as he walked through the hallways with a pastry from the kitchens in his hands. However his happy mood ended as he heard a lot of screaming, that sounded familiar followed by crashing. Simon blinked before he saw Rainbow Dash running the hallway he was in, clearly crying. Simon blinked before he decided it was best to follow her. He threw the pastry in the trash as he gave chase.

Simon then later found her in one of the spare rooms, crying her eyes out. Simon looked at her before he entered the room. "Rainbow..." he said in a very gentle tone. Rainbow looked back at him before she looked down. "Oh Simon, hey." He said as she tried to put on a tough act for Simon, sniffing hard and wiping the tears from her eyes. But he could easily see past the fa ade.

"Rainbow Dash what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Rainbow shook her head. "It's nothing, really, don't worry about me." She said to him. Simon sat down right next to her though. "I heard you screaming and have seen you crying, something is wrong." He said to her. Rainbow broke out into sobs again. "That two face snake Buddy...he was cheating on me! With Zecora, Gilda, and who knows how many others!" She said as she started to cry in her arms.

Simon was stunned, was buddy that bad? Was he really screwing around with so many women, especially when he has been working his ass off trying to control his power, and his "best" friend was just having large amounts of sex when they have to be fighting a war? He first thought was to kick Buddys ass himself, or at least try. But he held back his own simmering anger as he looked at Dash. She needed him more than he needed to kick the sense into Buddy. He looked at her before he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

Rainbow turned in his arms and cried in his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry Dash, I'm here for you..." he said to her softly as he just simply held her. "I know what it feels like to be hurt, by the ones who are supposed to protect you." he said to her. He pulled back and wiped away a tear. "You are very strong, you'll heal with time, but don't forget, you have friends who will help you." He said as he hugged her more, trying to ease her pain. Rainbow Dash just continued to sob, soaking his shoulder with her tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Buddy awoke the next morning he found himself nursing a pounding headache and his face covered in bandages. He could still see and move his mouth, but still it hurt like hell. He was surprised to see that he was in a hospital on a clean bed. The last thing he remembered was stumbling out of a bar and collapsing in a darken alleyway.

What he was more surprised about, beyond his current arrangements, was that Applejack was sitting next to his bed with a look of concern on her face. As soon as she noticed that he was awake though he expression changed." 'bout time you woke up. I've been worried sick aboutcha' all night." She told him.

Buddy open his mouth to say something witty but nothing came out after last night his wit had left him. Instead he closed his mouth and leaned back into his pillows. His voice dry as he asked." How how did Dash find out?"

Applejack huffed, crossing her arms and legs." Don'tcha' mean how we all found out about it even mah little sister!" She glared at him.

Buddy looked back at her unable to express anything due to the mass of bandages. AJ sighed." It all started when Zecora came to town ." She then explained to him about how Zecora would come into town and the other ponies would run away from the Zebra. Then about how her little sister followed Zecora out into the forest and AJ with her friends went after her. After walking into a plant called poisoned joke there came an adventure where AJ was shrunk down and her friends were affected while they searched for a cure. It all came to a head when they went to Zecora's cabin and found out that she tried to warn them about the plants. Twilight learned a lesson about not judging a book by it's cover .

Things went downhill though when at the spa where they applied the solution to cure the effects of poisoned joke. Then Zecora dropped the bombshell that she had visited Ponyville this time not only to get supplies, but also to find Buddy. When she was asked why she told the ponies it was because she was pregnant with his child. That was when Dash got real quite and when she asked questions as to how far along she was it was revealed that Buddy was cheating on Dash with Zecora.

That was when Dash got on her clothes to go after Buddy."-And after she bolted I got mah clothes on, went back home, got that paper work and ran to catch the express to Canterlot. Somepony needed to be damage control and I was her . Though I got here a bit too late to stop the damage, I was able to find you in the gutter though and bought you here. But from what I understand you've been in the gutter since you got to Canterlot." Applejack finished.

Those words stung him but he needed to hear them. He was going to be a father, AJ had confirmed it it was all because of his philandering ways. He was the one at fault and felt like crap worse then that even." Thank you for telling me what happened." He had no hint of humor or joy, or accent just his voice.

Applejack blinked, she clearly wasn't expecting him to sound so resigned. She had expected him to fight to quip and get on her nerves as he had always done. But to see him absolutely defeated, due in part to Dash's beat down, it had even snagged at her anger of him.

She then continued when she realized that he wasn't going to add anything else." I brought the paper work as well. I don't know if I trust ya with my family's money after what ya did to Rainbow Dash." She then gruffly handed the paperwork, which would mean the investment of the Apple family money into Buddy's company and would alleviate some of the debts. He had racked up for the small production of arms he had built, from a satchel.

Buddy silently looked over the paper work and after he read through it he said." Carackus is the co-owner. Would it please you after this paper work is signed I also sign a document where I give up my stake in the company leaving Carackus the sole person in charge?"

Applejacks mouth opened in shock, at not just those words but also his tone he was dead serious. She closed her mouth." No, no you don't Buddy."

She held his right hand." Tell me what's going on? I know that Dash did a number on ya, but there's somethin' else you're not tellin' me."

Buddy looked at the hand and after a moment he spoke, tears falling from his eyes." I'm a horrible person I never really thought about it. But when Dash beat me up and told me I was going to be a dad I thought about what my kid would think of me when he or she grew up. I'm I'm scared as hell right now I'm scared what I'll be in my child's eyes. That kid will see me as a monster who slept around with a hundred different girls and he will think it didn't mean anything when I slept with Zecora I ." He became silent not wanting to continue.

Applejack sighed and after a moment of having her eyes closed she spoke." Buddy you burned a lot a bridges yesterday. But some of them are still burning and you can put them out."

Buddy looked back at her." Really? How do you think I can do that?" He asked, a little bit of hope in his voice.

Applejack then told him." Honesty. Come back to Ponyville with me for about a day or two. You need to talk to Zecora and straighten some things out with her not to mention Granny Smith and Big Mac will want a word with you after you sign the paperwork."

Buddy then lifted a finger to his bandaged face." Are you sure I can leave in this state? I'm pretty banged up and I need Celestia's permission before I take off."

Applejack nodded." 'Course I'm sure, I talked with the doctor and he said that they healed your bones with Magic but the badages have to stay on for a week . With Celestia though its up to her."

Buddy looked away from her to the paper and then back to her. He thought and then got a pen from the desk next to him. He signed the documents and said." If I'm going to do something right, I'm going to start right now." He finished signing the documents and looked at her with warm appreciation." I'll see you at the train station."


End file.
